The Legend of Zelda: Evil Eyes
by Blust Darktrick
Summary: FINALIZADA. Esta FanFic é a continuação da minha anterior: The Legend of Zelda: The Kingdon of Blood. Ela retrata os acontecimentos da Nova Lenda de Hyrule. Os protagonistas agora são os decendentes dos outros, Kanahyor: o kanenkai da destruição a Prin
1. Default Chapter

-O que faremos, querida? –Perguntou um homem alto de cabelos negros para uma linda mulher de cabelos prateados e olhos verdes que estava deitada em uma cama segurando um bebê.

O homem com um grande bigode estava sentado em uma cadeira vermelha e também segurava um bebê.

-Eu não faço idéia! –Respondeu ela olhando em dúvida para o bebê em seus braços. –De acordo com a lenda, o portador da Triforce do poder deveria nascer hoje, mas a lenda não falava nada sobre gêmeos!

-A lenda... –Disse o homem pensativo lembrando-se da lenda que seu avô havia lhe contado ainda quando criança.

-Eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade naquela época. –Disse um senhor de idade que estava sentado em um sofá de veludo vermelho. – Uns quinze anos, mais ou menos. O pai do Rei atual ordenou que eu levasse uma mensagem para Atther, rei de Hyrule.

Um jovem escutava com atenção, sentado em um grandioso tapete na biblioteca do castelo.

-Já dentro do Reino de Hyrule, eu caí em um buraco e encontrei uma pedra. Nela havia as seguintes escrituras:

_-Seiscentos anos após o incidente com o Reino de Sangue um novo mal ire surgir!_

_-Pelas Terras de Hyrule ele ire se alastrar, enquanto vestígios do Reino de Sangue ainda permanecem!_

_-As três Deusas entrarão em desequilíbrio e eu me separarei das outras duas!_

_-O Novo Deus Ganondorf estará novamente com sua alma corrompida!_

_-Os três enviados de Hyrule devem purificá-lo!_

_-São eles os irmão gêmeos Zelda e Link e o Kanenkai Kanahyor!_

_-Então as Deusas e os Deus poderão se reunir novamente na Terra das Deusas._

O jovem não parecia estar interessado, mas o velho não enxergava direito e parecia pensar que ele estava morrendo de ansiedade.

-Dês de então venho contando essa lenda para cada membro da família real kaneriana, seu pai queria ter lhe contado, mas eu fiz questão de fazer isso por mim mesmo, pois de acordo com a lenda, você será o pai do Enviado de Din.

Prestando pouco mais de atenção que antes, o jovem virou-se para seu avô e comentou algo sobre seus brinquedos.

-Você verá que eu imaginei como deveria ser o antigo enviado, Kanarakentu e coloquei um retrato dele na biblioteca.

O homem ainda nervoso virou-se para a esposa:

-Acho que não haverá como distinguirmos o Enviado agora. Deveremos arriscar e colocar o nome Kanahyor em algum dos dois, mais tarde compararemos os dois com o retrato da biblioteca.

Ele estava certo, as duas crianças eram praticamente iguais, sem cabelo e com a pele branca.

-Está bem. –Suspirou ela. –Chamaremos este de Kanahyor e o que você está segurando se chamará Kold Vinnician, espero estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Quase meio ano depois, no castelo de Hyrule o Rei Lower, a Rainha Mikujuo e a ama Stenka estavam celebrando o nascimento de dois gêmeos.

-Olha como são lindos! –Gritou a ama derrubando um vaso de flores.

-Tenha cuidado, Stenka! Vai acabar acordando a garota! –Murmurou a rainha loura.

O rei, também louro olhava para os dois bebês gêmeos, um menino e uma menina, que estavam em um berço próximo.

-Stenka, vá comunicar o acontecimento ao povo de Hyrule! –Ele esperou a ama sair para voltar a falar com a Rainha. –Que nome daremos a eles?

-Não tenho certeza, mas Stenka disse que achou em seu rancho uma escritura onde estava escrito: Princesa Zelda. Acho que é um bom nome!

-E que tal chamarmos o garoto de Lower Ondostróvel Júnior?

-Não queira o mal de nosso filho! Que tal um nome simples como Link?

-O Herói do Tempo? É uma boa idéia, já que foi ele e uma outra princesa que iniciaram essa linhagem, não tenho certeza do nome dela... Algo como Alfuza...

-Improvável... De qualquer modo, vá avisar à ama os nomes Zelda e Link, não se esqueça!

O rei saiu correndo atrás de Stenka, ela era descendente de uma sheikah e de um fazendeiro, herdara o Rancho Lon Lon e muitas habilidades, mas era muito desastrada. A Rainha achou melhor contratar mais alguém para cuidar dos bebês, mais tarde Stenka poderia ser sozinha a guardiã da Princesa Zelda.

Hyrule havia crescido nos últimos seiscentos anos, havia ganhado terras em guerras, acordos ou casamentos.

Cinco anos depois, tornara-se óbvio para o rei dos Kanenkais que havia errado na escolha de nomes, Kanahyor se tornava cada vez menos parecido com o retrato da biblioteca, que retratava um homem muito gordo, com cabelos azuis e espetados, com uma longa barba, olhos castanhos e pele nem tão branca, nem tão morena.

Em compensação, seu irmão estava cada vez mais parecido com o homem do retrato, faltava apenas engordar, criar barba e trocar seus cabelos negros por azuis.

Kanahyor tinha cabelos prateados e ralos, olhos verdes e pele muito branca, tinha a altura certa para sua idade, era magro e não muito forte. No dia estava vestindo uma roupa encardida que um dia fora branca.

Ele correu até a sala de jantar e abriu a porta, o Rei e a Rainha olharam para ele e o Rei deixou a raiva estampar seus rostos, os guardas viram a raiva do Rei e como Kanenkais ficaram agressivos e com raiva.

-O que está fazendo aqui, seu farsante? –Exclamou o Rei. –Já lhe disse que você não pode entrar aqui! Estamos tentando engordar seu irmão para que ele fique mais parecido com o Enviado de Din!

-Mas por causa disso não posso comer a três dias! –Replicou o garoto.

-Você já tem cinco anos! Vá tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, farsante! Você está imundo! Guardas! –Os guardas avançaram e chutaram o garoto para longe.

-Mas eu tive de dar todas as minhas roupas para ele, os guardas dizem que você não me deu permissão para entrar em qualquer aposento que meu irmão possa estar! –Gritou a criança.

-Você é muito burro, vá para a cidade, consiga um emprego e compre roupas, pague uma hospedaria, mas saia já daqui!

A porta se bateu, ele tentou abri-la novamente, mas não conseguiu abri-la, desceu uma longa escadaria e saiu do castelo.

-Espere, Kanahyor. -Disse a Rainha saindo de trás de um arbusto.

Ele olhou para trás e viu sua mãe lançando-lhe um olhar de pena:

-Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

A Rainha contornou o castelo e depois de caminharem meia hora para o Sul, eles chegaram a uma cabana de madeira e palha.

Eles entraram, havia apenas um cômodo, nele não havia nada mais do que um pedestal dourado, a Rainha colocou-se ao lado deste e virou-se para ele.

-Aproxime-se, meu filho. –Disse ela.

Ele obedeceu, e então viu algo sobre o pedestal dourado.

Observando com mais atenção, ele notou que era um retrato com bordas de ouro e sua imagem que parecia muito real revelava quatro pessoas.

Uma delas era um homem de cabelos negros e longos, vestindo um longo manto dourado com uma capa vermelha e uma coroa dourada enfeitada com pedras de rubi.

Outra era uma mulher que olhava com cara azeda, usava um longo vestido amarelo brilhoso tomara-que-caia e brincos de argolas brancos.

Uma outra mulher tinha grandes cabelos volumosos dourados e olhos azuis, era alta, magra e muito bela, usava um brinco de safiras e um vestido rosa e branco.

Outro homem que era pouco mais baixo do que o primeiro, seus cabelos penteados eram louros com olhos azuis, usava uma roupa branca e dourada e sapatos negros e elegantes.

-Esse retrato mostra o dia do casamento de nosso antepassado Kanarakentu. –Disse a Rainha. –Ele era o portador da Triforce do Poder. Irá notar que ele é mais parecido com seu irmão e você se parece com a esposa. Esses dois são a Rainha Zelda de Hyrule, última portadora da Triforce da Sabedoria e Link, o Herói do Tempo, enviado de Farore, ele carregava a Triforce da Coragem.

Ele olhou espantado para o retrato durante alguns segundos, então se voltou para a mãe:

-Se o antigo Enviado de Din é assim, por que meu pai tenta engordar meu irmão?

-Ele não conhece esse retrato. Como descendente da família real, prometi para meu pai que jamais contaria esse segredo a ninguém, nem mesmo para o nobre que morava com sua família no castelo e para seu avô que havia descoberto a lenda que se relacionava com esse retrato. Como você é descendente da Família Real, é meu dever me assegurar que você saiba disso. Seu pai acha que devemos venerar seu irmão por ele ser o Enviado de Din. Eu acho que ele está errado nós deveríamos venerar o Herói do Tempo! Agora saia dessa cabana! Se algum dia você se igualar ao Herói do Tempo terei orgulho de você.

-Princesa Zelda, Princesa Zelda! –Chamou um garotinho de cabelos marrons, olhos castanhos, com pele morena, usava uma roupa e uma touca azul.

A Princesa jogou seus longos cabelos louros para trás e olhou-o com seus olhos azuis, usava um vestido rosa-choque e branco, sapatos rosa e um brinco de ouro:

-O que você quer, Ralph?

-O seu irmão vai ganhar a primeira espada, vamos lá ver!

Os dois correram em disparada pelo corredor e desceram uma escadaria, atravessaram o salão e abriram as portas duplas que levavam para os jardins.

No meio do gramado, Stenka chorava emocionada com uma espada de quinze centímetros na mão, ela estava dentro de uma bainha de aço enfeitada com um círculo de prata.

A seus pés estava ajoelhado, um garoto impaciente de olhos azuis e curto cabelo loiro, era alto, magro e usava uma túnica verde.

-Stenka, sou eu que estou recebendo a espada, não precisa ficar tão emocionada.

A mulher alta, de cabelos brancos, com uma roupa roxa com um símbolo sheikah, olhos roxos e com um batom roxo fungou e respondeu:

-Eu serei sua professora! Não reclame Príncipe Link, pois se não eu posso me recusar a ensiná-lo.

-Não será preciso! –Cortou a Rainha Mikujuo que saia do castelo. –Já arranjamos outro professor para ele. Preferimos que você se dedique apenas a proteger Zelda e cuidar de seu Rancho.

-Agradeço, majestade. –Disse ela se afastando.

-Minha espada! –Gritou o Príncipe levantando-se.

A ama voltou correndo e entregou-lhe a espada, se afastando novamente.


	2. O Poder é Dividido

Cinco anos depois, o Príncipe Kanahyor voltava de seu emprego como jardineiro na vila de Honppo, mas foi cercado por cinco homens mal encarados e com roupas brancas encardidas.

-Sempre soube que um dos Príncipes estava trabalhando na cidade, mas nunca pensei que estivesse levando uma vida tão miserável. –Disse um rindo e pegando uma faca do bolso, todos fizeram o mesmo. –Quando o Rei me pediu para procurá-lo imaginei um garotinho mimado que levava uma vida luxuosa.

Kanahyor não se mexeu. Todos saltaram para cima dele que continuava imóvel.

De repente, um símbolo dourado brilhou nas costas de sua mão direita, todos os ladrões foram arremessados para longe e ele continuou caminhando.

Chegou na casa em que dois senhores de idade, lhe hospedavam com muito prazer. Habitualmente ele se lavou e colocou uma roupa limpa.

A notícia do poder do Príncipe se espalhou rápido por Kanasrayou por meio dos ladrões, logo o Rei chegou, a saber.

O Rei partiu com uma grande parte dos soldados do castelo e com o irmão de Kanahyor, que ainda não havia engordado.

Eles sabiam onde Kanahyor estava, portanto logo o encontraram e então o rei puxou a mão sua mão direita.

-Era o que eu temia!

Nas costas da mão direita de Kanahyor havia um triângulo dividido em quatro partes, com a parte do topo brilhando dourado, o Símbolo da Triforce do Poder, mas o brilho do triângulo do topo estava dividido ao meio.

O rei pegou a mão do irmão de Kanahyor e então comparou as duas lado a lado.

Em cada uma das costas das mãos havia uma metade do Símbolo.

-Só há um jeito de unir a Triforce do Poder! –Gritou o Rei com raiva. –Tenho de matar um dos dois!

Ele virou-se para Kanahyor:

-Você está condenado a viver durante seis anos no Deserto de Yokoluh, ao leste de meu reino! Iremos buscar o que sobrar de você nessa data!

Os guardas o arrastaram para fora do reino sob o protesto de todo o povo de Kanasrayou.

Todos temiam aquele deserto, era um buraco colossal no meio do continente, no fundo desse buraco havia um deserto onde nenhum ser vivia.

As lendas diziam que todas as almas de monstros que morriam iam para lá para esperar uma segunda chance para matar quem se aventurasse pelo deserto.

Os guardas chegaram até lá junto com o Rei e o irmão, depois de escapar da revolta populacional, eles jogaram Kanahyor dentro do buraco.

A maior parte das pessoas foi embora adquirindo os mesmos pensamentos do rei por serem Kanenkais, deixando os dois senhores hospedeiros chorando sobre o deserto, resistindo o máximo que podiam sobre a falta de opinião própria.

-Eu não entendo o que você tanto lê nessa biblioteca, Zelda! –Exclamou Link enquanto desfilava na frente de sua irmã.

-Diferente de você, que é o cavaleiro mais jovem da história de Hyrule, eu gosto de ler livros antigos. Ontem encontrei uma lenda interessante que falava sobre seis Sábios e... –Link continuava andando de um lado para o outro. –Você não está nem ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo! –Gritou ela.

-Acalme-se Princesa, afinal não é uma má idéia que o Príncipe Link se torne um cavaleiro com apenas dez anos de idade. –Disse a ama

-Você está certa, Stenka. Cada vez mais eu tenho tido sonhos estranhos sobre guerras e muitas mortes...

-Ora, Zelda! São apenas sonhos bobos de uma garota boba.

-O príncipe Link tem um fundo de razão nisso, são apenas sonhos, Princesa. Esqueça.

Stenka encostou-se na cadeira dourada enquanto Zelda voltava a ler uma lenda antiga sobre os Sábios, ela começou a murmurar algo sobre uma lâmina banidora do mal e uma Árvore Deku.

Link foi novamente para os jardins, enquanto a Rainha dizia para o Rei:

-Não é a toa que ele tem o nome do Herói do Tempo.

-Realmente. Mas me diga uma coisa, por que Link era chamado de Herói do Tempo? Ele fez algo mais do que se casar com a Princesa Gornell?

-Isso é uma lenda esquecida, não tente adivinhar o nome da Princesa, na biblioteca deve ter algo a respeito.

Seis anos se passaram e o Rei da terra dos Kanenkais foi junto com muitos soldados do reino buscar a metade restante da Triforce do Poder no Deserto de Yokoluh.

Eles se asseguraram de poder voltar após pegar a metade da Triforce e então adentraram no deserto.

Após meia hora, eles enxergaram alguma coisa sentada em uma pedra mais adiante, os soldados cercaram o Rei e então uma cortina de areia passou.

Quando abriram os olhos à pedra estava vazia, voltaram a caminhar e, na frente da pedra, outra cortina de areia passou.

Sem dúvida havia alguém ali, os cabelos prateados caiam pela frente do rosto e pelos ombros, até a cintura. Usava uma longa roupa negra com um cinto marrom e uma capa negra que esvoaçava ao vento.

Todos estavam assustados, parecia haver uma voz pairando no vento:

- Kanahyor? –Perguntou o Rei apavorado.

Uma mecha se afastou nos cabelos prateados da pessoa, todos puderam ver um olho verde que parecia emanar fúria e frieza.

Um dos guardas ficou em chamas, outro foi arremessado para longe, transformaram-se em areia, todos começaram a correr para a entrada do Deserto:

-Me protejam! Protejam-me! –Gritava o rei, mas todos os guardas, por serem Kanenkais, estavam influenciados pelo medo do soberano.

Ao chegar à entrada do Deserto, não havia mais nenhum soldado, o Rei continuou correndo em direção ao Sul da propriedade do castelo.

Então encontrou uma cabana que nunca havia visto antes, sem pensar no que poderia ser, ele entrou.

Havia um pedestal dourado no meio da sala, ao lado dele estava parado um garoto alto com cabelos prateados lhe caindo pelas vestes até a cintura.

Sem dúvida era a mesma pessoa que haviam encontrado no Deserto de Yokoluh, mas ele havia afastado a franja dos olhos verdes.

- Kanahyor?

-Sim, meu pai. Sou eu.

-Estou tão feliz que esteja vivo.

Kanahyor observou-o:

-Verdade? Então qual foi o motivo de ter me confinado naquele deserto?

O Rei não conseguia falar, muito menos se mover.

-Que lugar é esse? –Perguntou ele.

-Isso é algo que você não deve saber...

O Rei finalmente parecia ter recuperado a sensibilidade nas pernas, esperou alguns segundos e desatou a correr, chamando pelos guardas.

Ele foi paralisado e arrastado novamente para a cabana, Kanahyor olhou o rei apavorado e disse:

-Essa não é uma atitude certa para um rei...

-Oh meu querido filho! Por favor, tenha piedade!

Uma grande explosão cobriu todo o Deserto de Yokoluh e um pouco mais, no castelo de Hyrule a Princesa Zelda olhou pela janela e pôde ver a enorme explosão.

-O que foi, irmã? –Perguntou Link que estava subindo as escadas. –Alguma coisa que o Líder de Todos os Exércitos de Hyrule possa ajudar?

-Ah, não! Foi só... Líder do que? –Perguntou ela mudando a expressão.

-Líder de Todos os Exércitos de Hyrule! –Disse ele orgulhoso. –Nosso pai me concedeu esse título hoje de manhã quando provei ser o melhor de todos os cavaleiros de Hyrule ao vencer a guerra contra o reino vizinho.

-Parabéns, Link! –Disse Stenka.

-Que bom! Mas esta é uma lição para vocês dois acreditarem em meus sonhos! E falando neles...

-Sinceramente, Princesa. São apenas sonhos. –Disse Stenka rindo. –Você não deve acreditar neles.

-Estamos em tempos de guerra! Se vocês soubessem o que vejo em meus sonhos seria uma grande ajuda...

-Demorará a chegar o dia em que eu dependerei de seus sonhos para vencer guerras... –Cortou Link. –Sinto muito, mas eu tenho assuntos pendentes para tratar na Vila Kakariko...

-Por acaso esses "assuntos pendentes" não são suficientemente importantes para que eu mande alguns guardas para lhe protegerem? –Disse Stenka friamente.

-Não, não! –Link saiu correndo pela escadaria, mas parou subitamente. –Zelda, quando voltar, eu terei uma reunião com nosso pai para decidirmos se devemos aumentar sua segurança. A rumores de que o Rei dos Kanenkais está preparando seu filho para um ataque a Hyrule. Por enquanto vou deixar sua segurança por conta de Stenka e daquele garotinho mimado, o tal Ralph... –Link então correu escada abaixo.

Por volta das onze horas da noite, Zelda levantou-se e caminhou para a janela, olhando uma cidade à leste do Castelo de Hyrule:

-Acho que devíamos tomar alguma providência, Stenka. Eu sei que são apenas sonhos, mas se eles realmente acontecerem deveríamos estar preparados.

-Se acontecer alguma coisa estranha pelo Reino eu irei me preocupar, mas por enquanto são apenas sonhos. Pensando bem, a primeira coisa estranha é o Príncipe Link ainda não ter retornado da Vila Kakariko...

Mas o Príncipe Link continuou na Vila Kakariko até a manhã do dia seguinte, passou a noite toda fazendo algo indigno para um príncipe e Líder de Todos os Exércitos de Hyrule: pregou cartazes.

Todos eles tinham os seguintes dizeres:

_Por ordem do Rei de Hyrule, há um novo Líder de Todos os Exércitos de Hyrule. Ele é o Príncipe Link. Garanto a Todos os habitantes que agora todos estarão mais seguros e que todos aqueles que pretendiam seguir uma carreira indigna para um hylia (ladrões) devem se arrepender e voltar a trabalhar._

_Respeitosamente: Lower, Rei de Hyrule._


	3. Capítulo 3

Depois de cada casa hylia da Vila Kakariko ter ao menos cinco cartazes pregados, o Príncipe Link montou sua égua chamada Epona e voltou ao castelo de Hyrule.

Já eram quase dez horas da manhã, parecia que a única pessoa acordada em todo o castelo era a Princesa Zelda na biblioteca.

-Onde você esteve essa noite toda? –Perguntou ela.

-Na Vila Kakariko.

-Que específico...

-Nosso pai me disse para pregar cartazes por toda a Vila. É um trabalho cansativo, mas pelo menos agora posso descansar. Até logo!

Zelda estava tão entretida com a Lenda dos Seis Sábios que nem deu atenção a seu irmão.

Um barulho foi ouvido no lado de fora da biblioteca, ela receosa foi até o corredor, ouviu o barulho de espadas, se aproximou mais e viu que havia uma pessoa caída no chão.

No fim do corredor estava Stenka, com uma espada na mão veio até a Princesa:

-Eu ouvi um barulho e vim ver o que estava acontecendo... Minhas Deusas! O que aconteceu aqui?

-Não faço idéia, Stenka... Eu ouvi barulho de espadas e o encontrei caído. Afinal, quem é esse?

A ama virou o homem para cima, parecia com um dos criados que trabalhava na biblioteca, ele carregava um grande livro marrom com pedras douradas sem título algum na frente e no verso.

Stenka cuidadosamente pegou o livro e abriu-o em uma página qualquer. Não havia nada escrito.

Ela olhou outras páginas e não encontrou nada, todas as páginas estavam em branco sem nem um risco de tinta.

-Isso é estranho... –Murmurou ela.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou uma voz masculina atrás delas.

As duas se viraram. Era Ralph que vinha correndo escada abaixo e então elas responderam que não fora nada e mandaram ele levar o criado para a ala médica.

Na noite do dia anterior, chovia em Kanasrayou. A cabana que ficava nos terrenos do Castelo Real estava em pedaços.

Um cabelo fino e prateado era quase confundido com a chuva. Sobre os escombros da construção estava sentado Kanahyor.

A chuva caia livremente sobre o retrato rachado do casamento de Kanarakentu, Kanahyor olhava vagamente para ele:

-Herói do Tempo... –Murmurou ele pausadamente.

Algumas horas depois ele se levantou e começou a rumar para a direção em que achava que deveria ser Hyrule, mas parou e foi em direção ao castelo.

No Castelo de Hyrule, Zelda e Stenka estavam na biblioteca conversando:

-Stenka, você me disse que se acontecesse algo de estranho você ouviria. Pois bem, acho que o que aconteceu a esse homem é estranho o bastante.

-Mas Princesa! É só um sonho!

-Ouça com atenção. Ao que parece há um inimigo vindo do Vale Gerudo. Sonho sempre que o Castelo está vazio. Estou em meu quarto e de repente a porta se escancara. Lá há uma coisa que não consigo enxergar. Link aparece e é atacado, ele cai no chão e então algo aparece das sombras e enfrenta a coisa. O sonho então acaba.

-Vou ficar realmente atenta. –Disse ela em um tom pouco convincente.

Em Kanasrayou, Kanahyor estava em um canto com sombras do castelo.

Estava em dúvida se destruiria Kanasrayou. Por fim resolveu que sim. Foi até o centro da vila.

Preparando-se para destruir o castelo, ele viu na entrada uma multidão. Muitos guardas, a Rainha e dois senhores de idade.

Aqueles eram os habitantes que lhe hospedaram anos atrás. Era visível que a Rainha estava furiosa:

-Vocês traíram nosso povo ao tentarem resgatar Kanahyor do Deserto de Yokoluh! Podem ter certeza de que sua pena será muito severa!

De repente os guardas foram arremessados contra as paredes do castelo, por fim a Rainha correu para se abrigar no mesmo e os dois senhores correram.

Kanahyor já não estava mais lá. Caminhava lentamente para além do deserto, na direção que lhe parecia mais conveniente.

Link acordou por volta das quatro da tarde e foi até a biblioteca. Nela Zelda tentava tomar um livro sem título das mãos de Stenka:

-Deixe-me lê-lo!

-Não Princesa! Se o criado estava tentando tirá-lo daqui é porque é perigoso!

-Já chega! –Exclamou a Princesa. –Dê-me o livro ou desobedeça minha ordem!

Stenka parou de se afastar e a contragosto se aproximou da Princesa. Tropeçou em suas próprias pernas e o livro voou pela janela.

-Veja o que você fez! –Exclamou a Princesa indo até a janela.

Estava no terceiro andar, do lado de fora Ralph e mais alguns soldados estavam treinando suas habilidades com espadas. Perto do castelo havia um lago correndo, mas o livro parecia estar precariamente preso pela terra das margens.

-Dessa as escadas e traga o livro, rápido!

Stenka correu escada abaixo e o Príncipe Link virou-se para sua irmã:

-Que livro é esse?

Zelda contou-lhe tudo que ela havia presenciado dês de que ouvira um barulho fora da biblioteca:

-Isso é estranho. De qualquer forma tenho de ir logo. O Líder de Todos os Exércitos de Hyrule não pode ficar descansando o dia todo.

Instantes depois de ele sair, Stenka entrou ofegando, sentou-se no sofá e disse que não havia encontrado livro algum nas margens do rio.

A Princesa olhou pela janela, realmente não havia nada ali. Os soldados agora seguiam Link que ia para uma entrada ao leste do Castelo.

No dia seguinte, ela acordou e silenciosamente desceu as escadas. Esgueirou-se por uma janela e saiu do castelo.

Havia um pequeno pedaço de terra separando o rio do castelo. Ela olhou para o alto e calculou onde deveria estar o livro correu pelo caminho de terra e chegou no local.

Comprovando sua suspeita de que não havia nada ela fez menção de se virar, mas avistou algo que chamou sua atenção.

Na terra ainda havia a marca do livro, mas também havia mãos que ao que se deduzia haviam pegado o livro.

Pegadas acabavam no rio, do outro lado havia apenas o gramado, mesmo que alguém houvesse passado por lá não seria perceptível.

Ela voltou para dentro do Castelo, passou pela janela e ao se virar deu de cara com Stenka:

-Não é muito sensato você passear sozinha pelo castelo depois do que houve ontem, Princesa.

-Não se preocupe, Stenka. Afinal eu já tenho dezesseis anos. Não preciso que você tropece em meus sapatos quando anda.

-Por ordens reais tenho de vigiá-la. Afinal, o que faria se alguém tentasse atacá-la?

-Tenho meus próprios segredos. Mais uma coisa, eu te darei mais uma ordem real: Leve-me a Montanha da Morte.

-O que? –Exclamou a ama.

-É uma ordem. Tenho coisas de que preciso investigar. Leve-me a Montanha da Morte.

Depois de caminhar o dia todo pelos campos, Kanahyor avistou algo que parecia ser uma muralha.

Quando chegou mais perto, Kanahyor tocou a muralha dourada com sua mão direita.

A partir do ponto tocado a muralha se despedaçou, o lugar à frente dela parecia ser uma vila. Todos os habitantes andavam pelas ruas, mas então olharam para o garoto que acabara de fazer sua muralha se despedaçar.

Uma pessoa montada em um cavalo branco e com uma armadura dourada veio até Kanahyor:

-Quem é você? O que fez com a muralha das Terras Douradas?

-Terras Douradas? Quero saber onde fica o Reino de Hyrule.

-Minhas perguntas são mais importantes! –Gritou o soldado agarrando a gola das vestes do Príncipe dos Kanenkais.

A armadura dourada virou pó e o soldado começou a pegar fogo. Kanahyor deu meia volta e continuou em outra direção que poderia possivelmente ser Hyrule.

A Princesa estava coberta por uma capa e um capuz marrons. Estava montada em um cavalo branco ao lado de Stenka:

-Olá, guarda Guyonor! A Princesa Zelda continua em segurança no Castelo e nem sonha em ir para a Montanha da Morte!

"Ela está praticamente dizendo o que estou fazendo..." Pensou Zelda beliscando discretamente as costas de Stenka.

-Oh! E ela está no castelo em segu... RANÇA! –Gritou ela ao sentir a dor em suas costas.

Horas depois, as duas estavam na Vila Kakariko. Zelda tirou a capa que a cobria. Estava vestida com um simples, largo e encardido vestido marrom:

-Onde você conseguiu essa roupa? –Perguntou a ama. –Ela deixa você parecendo um cidadão comum!

-É a intenção, Stenka. Agora vamos para a Montanha da Morte, há coisas que me preocupam e devem ser esclarecidas.


	4. Capítulo 4

Ao lado daquele Reino, havia outro com uma grande muralha negra. Kanahyor caminhou lentamente até a muralha.

Ergueu a mão direita e tocou a muralha. Um estrondo foi ouvido e destroços voaram para todos os lados.

Como no outro reino, havia uma vila em frente à muralha, mas essa estava deserta.

O vento passava ruidoso pelas ruas desertas da cidade, Kanahyor olhou atentamente para cada casa e então uma voz alta e fria veio do meio dos escombros.

-Quem ousa atravessar a muralha das Terras das Trevas?

Ao ver que não estava em Hyrule, Kanahyor deu meia volta e caminhou para outra direção.

Uma figura negra se materializou sobre os escombros e lançou um raio negro em Kanahyor.

Sem olhar para trás, ele ergueu a mão esquerda e uma luz prateada encheu o local por alguns instantes.

No segundo seguinte, Kanahyor estava caminhando calmamente e atrás dele não havia nada mais do que uma grande cratera.

Stenka tentou diversas vezes convencer a Princesa Zelda de voltar ao Castelo, mas ela insistia em ter de confirmar uma suspeita.

Elas atravessaram a vila e passaram por um guarda. Começaram a caminhar por uma estrada de pedra e então encontraram muitas aranhas gigantes vermelhas e azuis.

Stenka empunhou sua espada, mas deixou-a cair no chão ao se aproximar de uma das aranhas.

Um dos monstros agora atacava a ama, que se arrastava pelo chão. Zelda recolheu a espada no chão e retalhou os inimigos com demasiada habilidade.

-Onde você aprendeu isso? –Perguntou Stenka impressionada.

-Já disse que tenho meus próprios segredos! Levante-se Stenka. Pelo que li ainda temos um grande caminho a percorrer.

Depois de algumas horas, chegaram a uma caverna deformada com o tempo da qual não se enxergava interior.

-Nós vamos entrar aí?

-Não. –Respondeu a Princesa. Vamos por ali. –Ela apontou um estreito "caminho" acidentado que subia contornando a montanha.

Muito mais cansada do que a Princesa, Stenka continuou o caminho ofegando até que chegaram a um círculo de pedras e ela se jogou no chão:

-Não agüento mais!

-Tenha paciência. –Ali está o nosso destino.

Na frente da Princesa havia uma abertura que mais parecia uma fenda. Zelda atravessou-a e chegou na Cidade dos Gorons.

Ali havia muitas pedras de cor castanha. Zelda se aproximou de uma delas e então a pedra foi erguida por duas pernas finas, havia também dois braços e na parte superior da pedra havia duas bolas azuis que olhavam para a princesa.

Os lábios da criatura se moveram formando a palavra "Goro". Zelda sorriu para a criatura e desceu uma escadaria de pedra ao lado.

Havia várias flores pelo o lugar, exatamente como Zelda havia visto em seu livro.

Logo chegou ao último andar onde uma pedra em forma de vaso girava no centro de um círculo de tochas de madeira.

Zelda caminhou até um tapete que estava em frente a uma porta de pedra. Ela se certificou de não haver ninguém olhando.

Um símbolo surgiu na mão da Princesa, nele havia um triângulo dividido em quatro partes com a parte da esquerda brilhando. Um barulho agudo atravessou a cidade.

Ali não estava mais a Princesa Zelda, havia uma pessoa escondida por vestes roxas com um símbolo sheikah. De todo o homem, era possível apenas ver seu olho direito vermelho em um pedaço rasgado dos trapos que lhe cobriam o rosto.

Ele tirou das vestes uma harpa e tocou uma melodia calma. A porta de pedra se abriu e ele entrou em um grande salão.

Nele havia um Goron, esse olhou para o homem e perguntou-lhe:

-Quem é você? O que está fazendo na Cidade dos Gorons?

-Eu sou Sheik, enviado da Família Real. Vim aqui em uma missão, Renek, Líder dos Gorons.

-E que missão seria essa?

-Vim aqui para falar com o dragão Volvagia que vive na Montanha.

-Faça como quiser! Não vou impedi-lo, estou com um humor terrível hoje! É até melhor que você morra com o calor da montanha!

-Poço saber o que lhe perturba?

-Não é da sua conta!

Sheik atravessou o cômodo e atravessou a passagem atrás da estátua que Renek puxou para ele.

Lá não havia nada além de lava. Havia também um pouco de pedra desgastada. Sheik sorriu e saltou para uma plataforma de pedra.

Do outro lado da caverna havia uma caverna de pedra muito escura onde não se enxergava nada.

Com um salto exagerado, Sheik se pendurou no teto da caverna escura, adivinhando que abaixo havia apenas lava.

Horas depois, Kanahyor chegou a uma pequenina cidade onde todos os moradores pareciam estar atormentados com alguma coisa.

-Onde fica o Reino de Hyrule? –Perguntou ele.

Um homem gordo veio até ele e respondeu sua pergunta:

-O que você quer em Hyrule? Seja o que for é melhor não ir para lá! Dizem que um Kanenkai está procurando pelo reino e que ele não parece amigável!

-Diga-me onde fica o Reino de Hyrule.

-Espere aí, você é o Kanenkai! Guardas!

Um grande estrondo foi ouvido. Link parou de conversar com os guardas e foi até uma janela. No horizonte havia uma grande nuvem de fumaça.

-Onde está Zelda? –Perguntou ele.

Sheik continuou atravessando a caverna pelas saliências do teto, um tempo depois a caverna começou a se alargar, uma coisa vermelha era facilmente vista:

-Você é o dragão Darunia? –Perguntou Sheik.

-Exatamente, humano. O que trás você a minha caverna.

-Sou o portador da Triforce da Sabedoria. Vim perguntar-lhe algumas coisas sobre Darunia.

-Triforce da Sabedoria? A última vez que conheci o Enviado de Nayru era uma mulher. Foi a pouco mais de seiscentos anos...

Já estava escurecendo quando um vulto roxo esgueirava-se pelos jardins do Castelo de Hyrule e então ele passou por uma janela e entrou.

Um soldado pensou ter visto alguém, mas concluiu que foi apenas uma ilusão. Sheik chegou no andar de cima.

O Príncipe Link esmurrava uma porta gritando:

-Abra essa porta Zelda, ou eu entrarei arrombando-a!

Sheik esgueirou-se bela borda da janela e pulou para o cômodo seguinte, mas ao atravessar a janela, a porta cedeu.

-Quem é você? –Perguntou Link.

Sheik correu para o banheiro que tinha ao lado do quarto e se trancou ali, um barulho agudo partiu de lá e uma espada despedaçou a porta.

Link entrou e viu sua irmã lavando as mãos na pia dourada:

-O que você fez com a minha porta? –Esbravejou ela. –Eu gritei dizendo que estava indo, mas você não ouviu...

-Onde ele está?

-Ele quem?

-O homem!

-Que homem?

-Esqueça! Lembra-se que lhe disse sobre a reunião com nosso pai? Pois bem! Pelo que acabo de ver acho que não há mais o que discutir! Um homem havia invadido seu quarto, você precisa de mais segurança! Afinal, onde está Stenka?

Link levou-a até uma sala onde encarregou dois guardas de vigiá-la. A Princesa não sabia ao certo por que não havia contado seu segredo, mas achou que ninguém deveria saber principalmente agora que sabia que os Sábios não eram apenas uma lenda.

Stenka recebeu castigos por não estar vigiando a Princesa. Ao que parecia ela se perdeu na Montanha da Morte e voltou para o Castelo.

Enquanto estivera fora, parecia que a pessoa que atacara o criado havia atacado mais cinco pessoas, mesmo assim a Princesa Zelda conseguiu encontrar uma brecha em sua segurança para conversar com Stenka.

Pela terceira vez os seguranças vasculhavam o quarto a procura de Sheik, enquanto isso Zelda já estava com Stenka combinando uma possível partida para o Domínio de Zora.

-Para você não ser culpada Stenka, peça para meu irmão uma conversa sobre segurança. Quando ele der permissão e você não estiver mais encarregada de me vigiar, eu poderei facilmente sair daqui.

-Sinto muito Princesa, mas não posso deixar você fazer isso depois do que aconteceu ontem. Se seu irmão não chegasse na hora certa, você certamente estaria em apuros.

-Não se preocupe, Stenka. Quem meu irmão viu ontem era eu mesma, de certa forma.

-O que?

-Esqueça! Vamos logo!

Stenka obteve sua permissão e ela e Link foram junto com alguns guardas para outra sala.

Os dois guardas que vigiavam a Princesa ouviram um barulho agudo e então se viraram. O homem de roupas roxas estava lá e parecia estar segurando a Princesa.

-É ele! Príncipe Link! Ele está levando a Princesa!

Os guardas se aproximaram, mas Sheik jogou algo no chão e com um clarão de luz desapareceu.


	5. Capítulo 5

Sheik não deixou de sorrir, estava pendurado na janela, com demasiada habilidade ele desceu os outros quatro andares pelo lado de fora e então escondeu o que parecia ser a Princesa, um vestido, atrás de uma árvore.

Esgueirou-se pelos jardins sem que ninguém o avistasse. Atravessou o portão e seguiu o rio que levava até o Domínio de Zora.

Atravessou algumas plataformas com uma vegetação rasteira crescida além da conta, por fim chegou a uma plataforma no chão em frente a uma cachoeira.

Sheik tirou das vestes sua harpa e tocou a mesma melodia do dia anterior.

As águas que caiam da cachoeira pareciam estar ficando mais calmas, por fim a parte central ficou apenas com uma queda fina de água que levava a uma outra entrada.

Ele atravessou e a cachoeira voltou ao normal. Ele foi até o Rei e então pediu informações sobre a Sábia da Água.

-Bem, eu não sei muito sobre ela, mas acho que essa pedra tem alguma coisa relacionada...

O Rei entregou-lhe uma pedra dourada e azul, a Safira dos Zora. Ele disse que não sabia para que servia, portanto entregou-a.

Muito satisfeito Sheik deu meia volta e voltou para a cachoeira. A força da água o derrubou e ele foi levado rio abaixo.

Perto da Vila Kakariko ele conseguiu sair do rio e então se esgueirou de volta para o Castelo de Hyrule.

Ele passou pelos guardas e decidiu não pegar o vestido. Seria melhor que pensassem que ele havia levado uma falsa princesa, para isso não podia estar vestida com o mesmo vestido azul.

Já em seu quarto, ele usou a Triforce da Sabedoria e então Zelda foi até a porta. Abriu-a e então encontrou Stenka.

A ama parecia ter adivinhado que Zelda viria por ali. O castelo estava literalmente um caos, Zelda foi até o Rei e perguntou com inocência:

-O que está acontecendo?

-Zelda! Então o homem que a raptou se arrependeu!

-Raptada? Não! Eu estava dormindo até agora pouco, Stenka estava me vigiando. Pelo que ela me contou os guardas decidiram levar uma Princesa falsa para enganar o homem de qual Link falou...

Os guardas foram chamados na sala e pensando em conseguir um mérito com o plano se declararam responsáveis.

O Rei ficou furioso por eles "não avisarem" e então os dois foram dispensados da segurança, quatro guardas foram recrutados e mais Ralph e Stenka.

Zelda colocou a pedra espiritual da água em um compartimento secreto de seu quarto, por fim voltou para a biblioteca pensando em como seria planejada sua fuga para a Floresta Kokiri.

No meio do jantar, o Príncipe Link chegou no Castelo e foi diretamente até Zelda:

-Irmã, depois do jantar quero que dispense todos os guardas e vá até seu quarto, tenho algumas conclusões que quero lhe apresentar.

Sem dizer mais nada Link se retirou do salão, a Princesa lentamente terminou sua refeição e saiu do salão.

Toda a sua equipe de segurança veio atrás, mas ele simplesmente se virou para eles e disse calmamente:

-Por ordens do meu irmão vocês devem parar de me seguir. Não quero controvérsias.

Os guardas, Ralph e Stenka pararam abismados. "Será que ela irá sair novamente?" Pensou Stenka pensando em ir atrás dela.

Como todos haviam obedecido, Zelda foi para seu quarto cruzando quatro serventes pelo caminho.

Chegando lá abriu a porta e encontrou Link parado próximo da janela:

-O que você quer?

-Feche a porta.

Zelda obedeceu e então seu irmão se virou para ela, parecia mais preocupado do que o normal ao julgar por sua expressão.

-O que foi?

-Odeio admitir, Zelda. Stenka me contou sobre seu sonho e receio que esteja certa. Hoje cheguei a saber que os Gerudos estão começando a se voltar contra o resto do Reino de Hyrule. Ao que parece eles tem um novo líder que por acaso tem ódio da Família Real. Todas as Gerudos concordam com ele.

Zelda agora estava achando desnecessário que todos acreditassem em seus sonhos, já que já estava fazendo algo útil para impedi-lo de se tornar realidade.

-De qualquer modo, agora com a ameaça dos Gerudos e desse homem misterioso você não poderá mais sair do castelo.

Ele foi até a janela e olhou por através dela. Por um instante uma luz prateada o cegou. No segundo seguinte havia uma nuvem de fumaça pairando em uma cratera próxima às fronteiras de Hyrule.

-Tenho que descobrir o que está fazendo isso! –Exclamou ele saindo do quarto.

No segundo seguinte ele voltou e disse para ela que a acompanharia até a sua equipe de segurança.

-Não precisa. Não se preocupe, não irei me demorar.

Assim que Link virou uma curva, Zelda acionou os poderes da Triforce da Sabedoria:

-Stenka? –A ama ouviu a voz da Princesa em sua mente. –Não há tempo para explicações. Tenho de sair imediatamente. Diga aos guardas que estou no banheiro e fiquem esperando do lado de fora do quarto.

Zelda transformou-se em Sheik. Pulou pela janela e saiu dos jardins, no escuro isso era muito mais fácil, pois nenhum guarda estava acordado.

Ele saiu dos terrenos do Castelo e então escalou a ponte fechada. Atravessou os campos de Hyrule e então percebeu que havia errado o caminho.

Estava no Pântano de Vowler. Vowler era um Rei antigo que havia conquistado o pântano em uma guerra.

Sheik contornou-o e então avistou a Floresta. Sem perder tempo entrou nela e avistou sete cabanas de madeira.

Todos os kokiri já haviam ido para suas casas, mas no centro do aglomerado das barracas havia uma planta em forma de um garoto.

Sheik aproximou-se. A planta estava sobre uma plataforma de pedra com os seguintes dizeres:

_Mido, o Herói dos kokiri._

_Morreu na glória após resistir ao inimigo que o levou da floresta_

Sem dar muita atenção à homenagem, Sheik atravessou a vila e seguiu um corredor. No final dele havia uma grande clareira com uma grande árvore no centro.

A árvore tinha grandes bigodes cinzentos como suas sobrancelhas. Tinha um nariz pontudo e uma boca semi-aberta.

-Grande Árvore Deku?

A árvore soltou um grande bocejo e precariamente abriu os olhos. Ao avistar Sheik, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela começou a falar:

-Quem é você? O que faz na Floresta Kokiri?

-Eu sou Sheik. Carrego comigo a Triforce da Sabedoria. Vim aqui em busca da Esmeralda dos Kokiri.

A Grande Árvore Deku parou por um momento e no instante seguinte disse:

-O que lhe faz pensar que eu lhe daria nossa pedra espiritual?

Ele ativou a Triforce da Sabedoria e a Princesa Zelda deu um passo à frente:

-Eu sou a enviada de Nayru, não é suficiente?

A Árvore pareceu estar parando para pensar e então finalmente disse:

-Talvez, mas a pedra não está comigo. Vá até o chefe da vila e convença-o.

Zelda transformou-se em Sheik, agradeceu e voltou para a vila. Já estava amanhecendo e então ela entrou na casa que tinha a plaqueta indicando o chefe.

A porta levava a uma escada que descia dando voltas e então ela chegou ao fundo, onde um kokiri já estava subindo.

-Quem é você?

-Eu sou Sheik. Fui enviado pela Árvore Deku para que você me entregue a Esmeralda dos Kokiri.

-Como vou saber que isso é verdade? Já sei! Não saia daqui, vou falar com a Grande Árvore Deku!

Ele saiu correndo escada acima e então Sheik desceu as escadas e observou a cama do kokiri.

Sheik esperou pacientemente até o kokiri voltar com a pedra espiritual da floresta. Então ele começou a falar:

-A Grande Árvore Deku autorizou que você ficasse com a pedra, mas disse para você ter cuidado com ela.

-Está bem. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta: por que os kokiri têm cabanas que levam para baixo da terra?

O kokiri desceu as escadas e foi até seu colchão, então começou a falar.

-É obvio! Foi porque a seiscentos nossos ancestrais provaram que é muito mais quente e aconchegante do que estender colchões sobre madeira. É claro que os colchões ficam sujos depois de alguns dias, mas nós lavamos!

Sheik saiu da floresta e atravessou os campos de Hyrule. Atravessou a ponte e os jardins.

Escalou o Castelo de Hyrule até o quarto da Princesa e chegou por volta das dez horas da manhã.

Transformou-se em Zelda e então delicadamente abriu a porta, lá estava toda a sua equipe de guarda:

-Ela demorou no banheiro, não? –Cochichou um guarda para outro.

Stenka propositalmente pisou no pé do soldado que fez o comentário e então se voltou sorrindo para a Princesa.

-Stenka, só vim aqui para vocês não ficarem preocupados, pois preciso dormir mais e acordarei por volta das três da tarde. Boa noite.

Dizendo isso a Princesa trancou a porta e foi até o banheiro. Tomou um banho, vestiu um pijama e se jogou na cama, adormecendo segundos depois.


	6. Capítulo 6

Stenka pediu a um servente para que o Rei lhe desse permissão para parar de vigiar a Princesa e então esperou.

Minutos depois a servente voltou dizendo que a permissão fora concedida, Stenka não demorou a descer as escadas com pressa.

Por volta do meio dia o Príncipe Link estava de volta e visivelmente atarefado por causa dos empregados que pareciam ser perseguidos por uma espada invisível.

-Stenka? –Exclamou ele quando viu a ama passar por perto de mais um servente encontrado.

-Perdão, jovem Príncipe. O Rei me deu uma breve permissão para sair da guarda e então aqui estou eu.

Um empregado entrou correndo pela porta que vinha da sala e então ofegando foi até Link e disse:

-Há poucas horas... O homem foi... Avistado... Estava próximo do Templo do Tempo... Fui avisado a menos de um minuto.

O Príncipe Link já estava correndo escada acima quando Stenka o parou:

-O que está fazendo? –Exclamou ele. –Preciso falar com minha irmã.

-Ela não está passando muito bem. Disse-me que não quer ser incomodada.

Link deu meia volta e atravessou o corredor que levava até a entrada do castelo.

Sheik estava imaginando aquele momento dês de que encontrara Volvagia e descobrira sobre a Master Sword selada no Templo do Tempo.

Ele atravessou a grandiosa entrada e então se deparou com um amplo salão branco com duas escadas que levavam a uma porta.

Em frente à porta havia uma plataforma e um tapete vermelho. Sheik foi até ele e pegou sua harpa.

Tocou uma melodia diferente da que tocara anteriormente. Por um segundo parecia que nada iria acontecer.

Então um grande estrondo foi ouvido e o templo começou a tremer. O Símbolo da Triforce que havia sobre as portas brilhou dourado e elas se abriram.

Ele atravessou para o próximo cômodo. Era uma sala escura com uma plataforma central que estava fracamente iluminada por uma janela.

Sheik foi até a plataforma. Havia uma pedra com o símbolo da Triforce no centro da plataforma que estava cercada por seis símbolos.

Sheik examinou a pedra murmurando, de acordo com o que havia lido deveria haver uma espada fincada na pedra.

Ele ficou por ali examinando a pedra por mais algumas horas quando finalmente desistiu e se virou para sair.

Ao colocar um pé para fora da plataforma uma luz azul encheu a sala e ele fechou os olhos.

Ao abri-los novamente, Sheik estava sobre um Símbolo da Triforce cercado por seis símbolos circulares.

O lugar tinha uma substância azul que lembrava água caindo por todos os lados. Sheik virou-se e viu sobre o símbolo dourado, uma pessoa.

Era um homem com barba e cabelos brancos. Usava um manto marrom com o símbolo da Triforce. Tinha olhos azuis e olhava para ele com o rosto sério.

-Quem é você? –Perguntou Sheik.

-Quem sou eu? Você não sabe, jovem sheikah?

-Na verdade eu tenho quase certeza de que sei, mas preferi confirmar antes de dizer qualquer bobagem.

-Então...

-Você é Rauru. O Sábio da Luz, mas eu não esperava encontrá-lo.

-Sei que não esperava. Mas é melhor que me encontre do que fazer com que você pense que o inimigo encontrou a lâmina banidora do mal.

-Você está com a espada?

-Não, a Master Sword não está comigo. Entretanto eu posso pegá-la se eu quiser.

-Muito obrigado Sábio Rauru. –Disse Sheik curvando-se.

-Está agradecendo por qual motivo? Não tenho a menor intenção de entregar a espada para você!

Sheik ergueu-se e olhou para o Sábio. Pela sua expressão não parecia capaz de tentar fazer uma brincadeira:

-E por que não?

-Porque isso abriria o portal para a Sacred Realm e colocaria todos os Sábios em exposição para o perigo.

De repente, ao lado de Rauru apareceu uma criança de cabelos verdes como seus olhos que usava uma tiara, camiseta e shorts verdes.

Ao lado da garota havia um goron barbudo com os braços cruzados encarando Sheik com uma expressão pouco amigável.

Na plataforma azul apareceu uma mulher alta e com a pele azul. Parecia haver dois olhos de peixe em sua cabeça, tinha olhos azuis e não tinha cabelo.

Na plataforma laranja havia uma moça alta de cabelos ruivos e uma roupa branca. Usava grandes brincos dourados, sapatos também dourados e sua pele era morena.

A plataforma roxa continuava vazia e então Sheik se virou para Rauru que continuava parado encarando-o.

-Pelo que você pode observar a Sábia das Sombras ainda está adormecida. Assim como os Sábios do Poder, Coragem e Sabedoria. –Disse Rauru.

-Eu pensei que teria o apoio de vocês, Sábios de Hyrule, mas vejo que estive enganado. Sinto muito, mas ainda assim eu conseguirei encontrar um jeito de chegar até a Master Sword.

Dizendo isso ele parecia estar de volta no Templo do Tempo. Virou-se para a saída e deu de cara com Link e mais outros guardas.

-Dessa vez você não tem por onde fugir!

Sheik jogou uma noz deku no chão e todos ficaram temporariamente cegos. No instante seguinte ele já estava bem seguro no telhado do Templo.

Ele observou o Príncipe e os guardas saírem do Templo em direção ao Castelo Real e então desceu.

Esgueirou-se pelo Mercado e pelos jardins até poder entrar pelo jardim e seguir para a janela que levava ao quarto da Princesa.

Chegando lá transformou-se e abriu a porta. Link e os guardas estavam vindo do fim do corredor e então se dirigiram à Princesa.

-O que aconteceu, Link?

-O homem que invadiu o Castelo estava no Templo do Tempo. Ao que parecia ele estava conversando com uns tais de Sábios...

-Nunca ouvi falar. –Disse ela em um tom pouco convincente.

-Achei que você saberia, já que me disse sobre aquele livro. Como era mesmo o nome? Era algo sobre os Seis Sábios.

-Oh! Mas aquilo não tem relação alguma com o Templo do Tempo, se eu encontrar algo parecido eu lhe avisarei.

Link lançou um olhar desconfiado para a Princesa, fez um sinal para os guardas que o acompanhavam e eles seguiram pelo corredor.

A Princesa observou eles irem embora e se dirigiu à sua equipe de guarda:

-Eu quero ir para a biblioteca, pediria, por favor, para vocês me acompanharem. A não ser é claro que queiram desobedecer as ordens de meu irmão.

A repentina antipatia da Princesa assustou alguns soldados, mas eles a seguiram pelo corredor até a escada.

Todos desceram em fila única, viraram à direita duas vezes e então à esquerda para chegarem à biblioteca.

Um dos guardas ficou na porta enquanto todos os outros entravam visivelmente contrariados.

A Princesa se acomodou no sofá ao lado de Stenka, mas depois de ficar alguns minutos com o olhar perdido ela lançou um olhar ameaçador na direção dos guardas que estavam de pé dentro da biblioteca.

-Se não for muito incômodo, eu adoraria poder ficar na biblioteca sem ter uma multidão me rodeando.

-Mas o Príncipe mandou... –Começou um guarda.

-Eu sou a Princesa e ordeno que vocês aguardem do lado de fora da biblioteca!

Todos se dirigiram para a porta, mas antes de colocarem um pé para fora ouviram o grito furioso da Princesa:

-Você não, Stenka!

Os guardas saíram antes que ela pudesse gritar, mas ouviram um grande barulho de dentro da biblioteca.

Eles não conseguiram distinguir, mas o alto e contínuo barulho era a Princesa Zelda rindo:

-O que foi, Princesa? –Perguntou a ama sem saber o que fazer.

Depois de alguns segundos ela conseguiu parar de rir e se dirigiu a Stenka que continuava olhando para ela:

-Me desculpe, Stenka. Mas é que se eu continuasse simpática eles jamais me obedeceriam, portanto tentei imitar meu irmão para conseguir privacidade.

-Não me diga que vai fugir novamente. –Disse ela infeliz.

-Eu faria isso se soubesse para onde. Nunca li um livro que dizia que a Master Sword havia sido retirada do Templo do Tempo.

Zelda se levantou e olhou para as inúmeras prateleiras de livros na biblioteca e então voltou a olhar para Stenka.

-Não acredito que nenhum livro dessa biblioteca fale algo sobre o assunto, por isso preciso de sua ajuda para encontrar o livro correto.

-Não se preocupe, você terá minha ajuda!

-Muito obrigada. Sabia que poderia contar com você. A propósito, você soube algo sobre aquele livro que caiu pela janela?

-Não. Desde o dia em que ele sumiu, eu não o vejo.

-Alguém do Castelo de Hyrule pegou o livro, mas não podemos ter certeza de quem foi...

-Você está certa. –Disse a ama virando o rosto para outra direção.


	7. Capítulo 7

As duas ficaram caladas por um minuto, até que sem aviso a porta se escancarou e entrou o Príncipe Link seguido por toda a guarda da Princesa.

Ele foi até o sofá e ficou na frente da Princesa, olhou ameaçador para Stenka que se encolheu contra o sofá:

-O que foi, irmão?

-Explique você. Eu encontro uma equipe especializada para te proteger e então quando eu não estou olhando você dispensa todos?

-Eu não os dispensei, apenas pedi que saíssem da biblioteca.

Os guardas que estavam atrás de Link não prestavam esforços para segurar o riso, estavam às gargalhadas.

-E quem lhe deu o direito de tirá-los de perto de você?

-E quem foi que me tirou o direito de fazer isso?

Link olhou ameaçador para sua irmã e falou lentamente de modo que todos pudessem ouvir:

-Eu sou o Príncipe, ordenei a eles que a vigiassem de perto, por tanto não me desobedeça!

Antes de perceber o que estava fazendo, ela já havia se levantado e deu um tapa em seu irmão.

O Príncipe caiu no chão com a bochecha vermelha e então levantou o rosto para sua irmã.

Todos os guardas pararam de rir, Stenka tentava entrar dentro do sofá e então Zelda começou a falar:

-Você é o Líder de Todos os Exércitos de Hyrule, mas isso não significa que você também ganhou o direito de dar qualquer ordem a mim!

Link se levantou humildemente e a Princesa continuou a gritar:

-Quando você for declarado o Rei de Hyrule você poderá ousar mandar e mim, isto é, se você tiver coragem o suficiente!

-Me desculpe... –Murmurou ele.

O Príncipe se retirou do aposento de cabeça baixa e todos se voltaram para a Princesa, que olhava com os olhos faiscando para os guardas.

-O que ainda estão fazendo na biblioteca? –Exclamou ela.

Eles não ousaram responder, todos saíram da biblioteca sem ousar responder. Stenka e a Princesa Zelda voltaram para a sua busca pelo livro.

Os dias se passaram e elas ainda não haviam encontrado nem uma pista de como chegar a Master Sword.

A Princesa já havia praticamente desistido e em uma manhã que ela saia da biblioteca ao lado de Stenka seguida por todos os guardas e então Ralph veio correndo até ela e disse gentilmente:

-Olá Princesa! Vejo que não está muito feliz hoje... Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?

-Com certeza! –Exclamou Stenka. –Não encontrei nenhuma servente hoje, portanto peço a você que limpe meu quarto!

-Está bem, _Princesa_! –Disse ele se afastando.

Na noite daquele dia, Zelda estava voltando para seu quarto, Stenka ainda não havia terminado o jantar portanto não a acompanhava, ela dormiu mais cedo do que nos outros dias e acordou mais cedo também.

Saiu do quarto quando toda sua guarda ainda estava dormindo e então desceu para a biblioteca.

No meio do caminho encontrou Ralph, que caminhava pelo corredor folheando um grande livro marrom com pedras douradas.

-Bom dia, Princesa!

-Bom dia, Ra... –Então ela percebeu o livro e foi até ele. –Onde você encontrou esse livro? –Perguntou ela admirada.

-Quando Stenka me mandou limpar o quarto dela eu encontrei em um canto do armário. Ia dar para ela assim que acordasse, mas como eu te encontrei, acho que você pode entregar para mim.

Ela pegou o livro ainda admirada e ao notar sua expressão ele disse:

-Algum problema, Princesa?

Ela olhou para ele e então disfarçou sua expressão:

-Não é nada! Pode deixar que eu entregarei para ela, obrigada!

A Princesa continuou o caminho, mas quando foi entrar na biblioteca alguém chamou seu nome.

Ela se virou, era Link:

-O que faz sozinha pelos corredores?

-Algum problema? –Disse ela com sarcasmo.

-Com certeza! Aliás, é problema o suficiente para que eu aumente sua segurança. Onde está sua guarda?

-Pensei que ontem eu tivesse deixado bem claro que...

-Sinto muito, mas agora você terá de ser acompanhada pelos guardas mais confiáveis em todos os cômodos do castelo. –Zelda se preparou para reclamar. –Sei que você está se preparando para protestar. –Continuou ele. –Mas agora você precisa de mais proteção do que antes. Lembra-se de quando disse que os Gerudos estão se voltando contra a Família Real? –Ela assentiu. –Descobrimos que eles têm alguém espionando dentro do Castelo de Hyrule. Entendeu? Existe um traidor andando pelos corredores. Certamente é ele que está atacando os serventes, por isso terei de acrescentar o cavaleiro que mais tem se destacado nas guerras para a sua segurança pessoal, pois além do homem roxo também temos um traidor no Castelo.

-Mas como saberemos que esse cavaleiro não é o traidor?

-Cabe a você julgar se seu amigo de infância Ralph está qualificado para ser um traidor.

-Está certo, mas eu vou ficar aqui na biblioteca, está bem?

-Claro. –Disse ele se afastando.

Zelda entrou na biblioteca e colocou o livro sobre a mesa. Sentou-se em uma das seis cadeiras de madeira e abriu-o na primeira página.

Ela observou as folhas em branco e então aproximou o rosto da folha amarelada.

A Princesa começou a apalpar a folha. No momento em que a ponta de seu dedo tocou a folha do livro o Símbolo da Triforce da Sabedoria brilhou dourado nas costas de sua mão direita.

Ela virou o rosto para proteger os olhos, a luz foi abaixando, ela olhou novamente para o livro que agora estava totalmente preenchido e leu as primeiras palavras.

_Se alguém está lendo esse livro com certeza é a Princesa Zelda, que carrega a Triforce da Sabedoria._

_Esse livro foi escrito pela Princesa Zelda de seiscentos anos atrás e foi selado com a magia da Triforce da Sabedoria para que aqueles que ele não fosse lido por qualquer um._

_Ele contém informações sobre a Master Sword, que é uma espada que com certeza será de grande utilidade nessa época._

Era uma grande sorte eles terem encontrado o livro que justamente falava sobre aquilo que estavam procurando.

Ela passou o dia praticamente inteiro lendo, ignorou completamente a chegada de sua guarda pessoal.

_A passagem para a Terra das Deusas foi completamente selada pelos Nove Sábios..._

Ao terminar de ler essa frase foi cutucada por Stenka que não estava com uma expressão muito amigável no rosto.

-Como você conseguiu esse livro? –Perguntou ela sem conseguir esconder a preocupação.

-Isso não importa agora. –Disse a Princesa.

-Me dê o livro! –Exclamou a ama.

-Por que deveria? –Disse ela tirando os olhos das palavras.

-Deixe que eu o leio, Princesa. Me desculpe, mas eu não gosto desse livro. Parece que é protegido por alguma magia antiga...

"Você não faz idéia de como você está certa!" Pensou a Princesa.

No dia seguinte ela já estava planejando uma fuga para a Floresta Kokiri, como sempre ela conseguiu.

Sheik atravessou os Campos de Hyrule e chegou até a Floresta Kokiri. Lá ele subiu a colina e atravessou a passagem que levava a Lost Woods.

Logo que chegou no labirinto ergueu o punho direito e uma linha dourada se formou mostrando o caminho.

Ele se esgueirou pelos caminhos desviando-se de todos os ataques e inimigos até chegar na Clareira Sagrada da Floresta.

Ele chegou até o final do caminho e então pulou para cima do tronco de uma árvore.

Onde deveria ser a entrada do Templo da Floresta estava uma grande quantidade de escombros. Já esperava por isso, jogou uma bomba nos escombros.

Eles ficaram intocados, a Princesa precisaria seguir o "plano b" e criar uma passagem para o Templo da Floresta.

Ele saiu da Floresta Kokiri e foi para o Pântano de Vowler, logo ao chegar nocaminho lamacento ele ergueu o punho direito.

Uma fina linha dourada se formou e ele seguiu pelo caminho sem se importar pelo cheiro forte de miasma que infestava o ar.

Meia hora depois a linha apontava por uma grande poça de lama, mas ele preferiu contornar a poça.

Ao pisar na terra ela começou a afundar, ele piscou os olhos e agora ele estava na lama e a linha apontava para a terra.

Apoiou as mãos em um tronco próximo e dando um salto mortal para trás ele voltou para o caminho certo.

Continuando pela trilha, ele atacou alguns corvos que sobrevoavam o local então ele chegou até o fim da linha.

A linha acabava em uma parede branca coberta de limo, seguindo as instruções do livro, Sheik colocou uma bomba no local em que a linha dourada acabava.

A bomba explodiu e despedaçou a parede, ele retirou alguns escombros da entrada e passou pela passagem.

Estava em uma sala circular, havia dois potes ao fundo e dois Stalfos, esqueletos munidos de espada e escudo.

Ele entrou e os dois Stalfos o atacaram imediatamente.


	8. Capítulo 8

Sheik simplesmente pulou por cima das lâminas fazendo os dois Stalfos se atacarem e despedaçarem seus ossos.

Um grande barulho foi ouvido, um vento forte arremessou Sheik para fora do Templo da Floresta.

Ele levantou-se do chão pegajoso e olhou para um alto.

Um grande dragão verde desceu dos céus e pairou na frente da entrada do Templo:

-Quem é você? –Perguntou Sheik.

-Eu sou Syhol, o Dragão da Floresta. Vim aqui por ordens da Sábia da Floresta, Saria para impedir o intruso de conseguir a Master Sword. Se quiser passar terá de me matar.

Aquilo era algo que nem de longe ele esperara. Se soubesse que teria de enfrentar um inimigo teria trazido mais armas.

O dragão continuava parado, mas seus olhos brilharam verdes, plantas começaram a brotar em volta de Sheik.

Ele saltou evitando por pouco ficar preso em um casulo de plantas, correndo desviou do dragão e entrou no templo.

Por todas as partes do chão raízes começavam a brotar para agarrarem Sheik, que pulava nas paredes para escapar.

Depois de correr por algumas salas, encontrou o baú que havia sido narrado no antigo livro.

Ele correu para o baú, mas uma raiz enrolou-se em seu pé e ele caiu no chão.

Levantou-se e percebeu que estava de volta no pântano, mas o baú continuava a sua frente, a raiz continuava a subir enrolando-se em sua perna.

Ele empunhou a espada de um Stalfo que aparentemente também havia sido empurrada pelo vento.

Sheik cortou todas a raiz que o agarrava, saltou com a espada em direção ao dragão, mas uma árvore investiu um tronco contra ele e Sheik foi arremessado na água, começando a afundar.

Ele começou a afundar e plantas começavam a fazer um casulo para cercá-lo.

Sheik não perdeu tempo e se agarrou na planta, pegou um impulso e começou lentamente a sair da lama.

Ele conseguiu ficar sobre a planta e puxou o punho da espada que estava para fora da água.

Aproveitou a planta para pular contra o dragão, mas este bateu as asas e foi arremessado com força contra uma árvore que começou a amarrá-lo em seus troncos, enquanto sua espada afundava-se completamente na água.

A espada caiu, não tinha mais armas a não ser uma.

Sem perder tempo ele usou sua última arma, a Triforce da Sabedoria brilhou dourada e a árvore o soltou, ninguém parecia estar considerando a opção de atacá-lo.

Ele foi até o baú e abriu-o dentro havia o Arco das Fadas e dez flechas.

Armou a primeira e lançou-a contra o dragão, mas ela simplesmente ricocheteou nas duras escamas.

Sheik deu mais um passo a frente, mas ao fazer isso percebeu que estava começando a afundar em areia movediça.

O dragão voltou a se mover, um tronco tentou tirar-lhe o Arco das Fadas, mas apenas serviu de apoio para que Sheik conseguisse sair dali e então ele atirou mais duas flechas no dragão verde, mas novamente elas não surtiram efeito algum.

Ele usou o tronco mais próximo para apoiar um majestoso salto que o levou até próximo do dragão que agora tentava abocanhá-lo.

Sheik arrancou uma fina raiz que tentava agarrá-lo e pegou a espada do outro Stalfo.

Rapidamente amarrou uma flecha na espada usando a raiz, agachou-se e saltou para a altura da cabeça do dragão.

Usou o arco para atirar a flecha e a espada e então os dois atravessaram o olho desse que por um segundos ficou imóvel.

No instante seguinte o pesado dragão tombou e Sheik foi envolvido por uma luz azul.

Ele estava novamente na Câmara dos Sábios, estava de frente para Saria, que sorria de orelha a orelha.

-Pelo que vejo você conseguiu vencer o Dragão da Floresta! –Exclamou ela.

-E você está feliz por eu ter derrotado o seu dragão?

-Na verdade ele era apenas um pouco de lama e minha magia, mas voltando ao assunto, você agora ganhou o apoio da Sábia da Floresta, Saria, eu.

-Foi tão fácil obrigado.

-Não me culpe, eu não poderia dar meu apoio para alguém que não fosse digno de merecê-lo. Como prova de meu apoio, lhe darei essa aljava. Ele não só lhe ajudará como também você não precisará mais de flechas, ao você colocar a mão dentro dele uma flecha aparecerá.

Saria ergueu as mãos e uma aljava caiu do alto para as mãos de Sheik e então Saria voltou a falar.

-Além de lhe criar flechas, essas flechas são bem mais poderosas do que as comuns, portanto tome cuidado.

Uma luz esverdeada envolveu Sheik, que de repente estava em frente ao Pântano de Vowler.

Ele virou-se para sair, mas decidiu primeiro testar seu recém-adquirido porta-flecha. Colocou a mão nele e como previsto uma flecha verde se formou.

Sheik virou-se para o pântano e com o arco atirou em uma árvore. Ela foi derrubada e derrubou mais outras atrás com um rangido ensurdecedor.

No Castelo todos estavam alvoroçados por causa de boatos de um monstro ao Nordeste que parecia estar próximo das pequenas vilas ao redor da Montanha da Morte.

-Príncipe Link! –Gritou um criado correndo pelo corredor. –Príncipe! Mensagem urgente do chefe da Vila Honuffel!

-O que disse? –Perguntou o Príncipe confuso.

-Uma... Mensagem... Urgente... –Ofegou ele.

-Do que se trata?

O mensageiro respirou algumas vezes e então continuou a falar:

-O chefe da Vila Honuffel mandou uma mensagem urgente. Disse que um monstro destruiu a barreira nas fronteiras do reino com o toque de seu dedo e então chamou por um Herói do Tempo! Eles o chamam de Kanenkai Destruidor! É tudo que sei!

-O que aconteceu com a vila?

-Quando me afastei, uma explosão prateada devastou-a completamente, acelerei a velocidade e vim até aqui!

-Reunirei todos os cavaleiros! Preciso averiguar a situação! –Exclamou ele seguindo para fora do Castelo.

Enquanto isso, Sheik entrou sorrateiramente em seu quarto e transformou-se. Descansou por alguns minutos e então pegou o Livro.

Leu toda a parte que falava sobre a Montanha da Morte e o Templo do Fogo, novamente se transformou e pulou pela janela.

Algumas horas depois ele estava na Vila Kakariko em direção à Montanha, mas um vulto ao longe o fez parar.

Ele olhou melhor, parecia que o vento estava forte, apesar de Sheik não achasse que ele tivesse força o suficiente para causar barulho.

O reflexo da lua na grama em movimento provocava um estranho contraste prateado, estranho demais para ser um reflexo.

O suposto reflexo estava ligado a uma pessoa vestindo uma túnica branca, adornada de enfeites dourados que a faziam parecer angelical.

Ele conseguiu entender as palavras "Herói do Tempo" correndo pelo vento através da tempestade.

Presumindo que fosse aquela pessoa de cabelos prateados que havia dito essa palavra, não fazia sentido.

Aquilo, de acordo com o que havia lido, não estava nem perto de se parecer com o Herói do Tempo.

Ele ouviu as palavras soarem distantes por causa do barulho ensurdecedor da tempestade.

Pelo que parecia a coisa a sua frente procurava pelo Herói do Tempo, de repente ele foi tomado por um sentimento de insegurança.

Foi rapidamente para caminho da Montanha da Morte e em menos de cinco segundos estava na estrada para a Vila dos Gorons.

Uma forte luz prateada explodiu atrás dela e então a vila estava em ruínas. Sheik foi paralisado momentaneamente por essa visão, mas avistou a criatura de cabelos prateados no meio dos escombros e decidiu continuar seu caminho para não ser visto.

Algumas horas depois ele não havia esquecido a visão da criatura prateada nas ruínas da vila.

Sentia-se cada vez pior por ter fugido e não feito nada para combatê-lo. "Mas logo eu poderei fazer algo". Pensou "Quando todos os Sábios forem despertados e eu conseguir a Master Sword, poderei acabar com todo o mal de Hyrule".

Logo ele chegou à boca do vulcão e entrou. Percorreu durante alguns minutos o interior da Montanha e então chegou a um lugar que parecia ser o final.

Sheik logo avistou que havia uma plataforma do outro lado do rio de lava, lá devia estar o Templo do Fogo.

Simples, ele pulou e bateu em algo no meio do caminho. Entrou em desespero, estava começando a cair no rio de lava.

Como um ato desesperado, tentou chutar a parede invisível que fora seu obstáculo.

O plano _quase_ funcionou. Ele chegou mais próximo da plataforma de onde viera, mas não teve força o suficiente para alcançá-la.

Começou a cair novamente, Sheik sentiu algo agarrar fortemente seu braço, com um solavanco, seus pés pararam a trinta centímetros da lava. Olhou para o alto.

Lá estava o dragão de mais de seiscentos anos, Volvagia. Sheik foi levado até a plataforma:

-Obrigado.

-Logo vai desejar ter desejado que eu o deixasse cair na lava. Darunia nunca lhe dará permissão para ganhar seu apoio.


	9. Capítulo 9

Sheik olhou o dragão Volvagia sem entender o que ele quis dizer, mas depois voltou sua atenção para a barreira que o separava do Templo do Fogo.

Parecia simples demais agora que ele sabia que havia uma barreira, uma de suas Flechas da Floresta deveria bastar.

Ele atirou. A flecha atingiu a barreira, uma onda percorreu a barreira invisível, revelando um grande muro vermelho que começou a se rachar.

Um rombo se formou onde a flecha atingiu, Sheik pulou através dele e chegou ao outro lado.

Ele caminhou pelo Templo e chegou até um buraco profundo no solo.

Ele olhou o que havia dentro, mas não conseguiu enxergar nada, instantaneamente foi envolvido por uma luz vermelha e quando se deu conta estava na Câmara dos Sábios novamente.

Estava de frente para um goron barbudo que o olhava cheio de rancor:

-Olá? –Disse ele inseguro.

-Olá? –Exclamou Darunia indignado. –Olá! O que você está pensando? Que vou lhe conceder meu apoio? –Exclamou ele.

-Era o que eu esperava.

-Fui generoso! Não fiz com que você lutasse com nenhum inimigo! A única coisa que você precisava ter feito era atravessar uma mísera barreira para ganhar minha confiança, mas a esta hora você deveria estar morto!

Ele não entendeu, Volvagia o havia ajudado.

-Mas na verdade, foi o seu dragão que... –Começou a se explicar Sheik.

-Que tipo de gratidão é essa? –Explodiu ele furioso. –Volvagia desobedece minha ordem para salvar sua vida e você ainda quer culpá-lo!

Ele se sentiu envergonhado.

-Mas ainda assim eu passei, mereço o prêmio!

-É aí que você se engana!

Sheik recuou um passo.

-Além de só ter conseguido passar pela barreira com ajuda, você deixou que o Kanenkai da Destruição destruísse a Vila Kakariko!

-Kanenkai da Destruição?

-Sim. Você não merece minha ajuda! Saia daqui!

Ele foi envolvido por uma luz vermelha e então estava de volta à Montanha da Morte.

Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não poderia ter o apoio do Sábio do Fogo, Darunia?

Devia haver um jeito de conquistar sua confiança. Teria de tentar alguma coisa.

"Ele citou aquela coisa...". Lembrando-se do que tinha visto sobre as ruínas da Vila Kakariko. "Darunia o chamou de Kanenkai da Destruição... Talvez se eu conseguir derrotá-lo, Darunia me dê sua aprovação".

Sheik se voltou para a saída e escalou as rochas da Montanha da Morte, chegando ao topo.

De lá tentou avistar o tal Kanenkai da destruição.

Ele provavelmente já teria saído do Reino, olhou para as fronteiras, mas não encontrou ninguém.

De repente avistou um vulto prateado em direção ao Castelo de Hyrule.

"Mas por que ele está indo para lá? De acordo com o que eu li, o Herói do Tempo deveria ser um garoto hylia que saia da Floresta Kokiri para banir o mal de Hyrule". Ele não entendeu o porque de ele estar indo para o Castelo.

Há algumas horas atrás, Kanahyor havia conseguido roupas mais limpas e elegantes do chefe de um vilarejo que destruiu.

Após destruir aquela vila, os habitantes haviam indicado uma outra vila, só havia duas explicações possíveis.

Ou o Herói do Tempo estava naquela vila, ou alguém lá conhecia seu paradeiro.

Ao chegar nessa outra vila, estava caindo uma tempestade. Havia apenas uma pessoa fora de suas casas.

Era um garoto loiro que usava uma roupa que cobria todo o seu corpo, menos um olho vermelho e um maço de cabelos loiros.

-Herói do Tempo. –Disse Kanahyor, deixando sua mensagem extremamente clara.

O garoto pareceu observar seus cabelos prateados e depois se virou para seu rosto com o olhar de quem tentava entender para o que estava olhando.

-Herói do Tempo. –Repetiu ele.

O garoto o olhou com assombro para ele e então deu um salto para longe.

Percebendo que havia novamente errado de reino, ele explodiu a vila em que estava e começou a caminhar de volta para as fronteiras do reino.

Alguns minutos, porém, seu braço direito foi involuntariamente puxado para trás.

Ele olhou para ver o que era.

A metade da Triforce do Poder brilhava fortemente, envolvendo sua mão direita em uma áurea dourada.

Com o braço apontando para um Castelo no horizonte, percebeu que a mensagem não poderia ser mais clara.

Ao virar-se na direção do Castelo, seu braço voltou ao normal e a Triforce abaixou seu brilho para o nível normal.

Ele começou a caminhar na direção que agora claramente estava o Herói do Tempo.

Sheik rapidamente saltou na direção do Castelo, ultrapassando logo aquele garoto de cabelos prateados que andava calmamente.

Em alguns minutos estava novamente no castelo, descansou por alguns minutos e leu o capítulo do livro que falava sobre o Capítulo do Templo da Água.

Instantes depois estava novamente saltando pelo Campo de Hyrule, chegando logo ao Lago dos Zoras.

Havia lido nos livros que um dia havia uma passagem pelo rio, mas no presente tudo estava inundado de água e a pessoa teria de nadar, uma precaução para que se algum ser que não fosse um Zora tentasse invadir o Domínio dos Zoras chegasse cansado demais para resistir às forças do Rei.

Isso seria fácil, no capítulo sobre o Domínio de Zora, a Princesa Zelda deixara bem claro que para atravessar o Rio dos Zora que fora inundado por motivos de segurança à seiscentos anos atrás, Sheik teria de usar as Botas Flutuantes.

O Livro descrevia em que parte do Castelo elas estavam escondidas, o Livro também ensinava que o poder da Triforce da Sabedoria poderia fazer as Botas flutuarem por muito mais de uma hora.

Ele colocou-as no pé e ergueu o punho direito. Automaticamente ele foi erguido no ar.

Sem dificuldade ele seguiu o curso do rio, nas partes que o rio subia as Botas também subiam, na parte que ele descia ela também descia.

Por fim ele chegou a uma parte em que uma plataforma fia se erguia a dois centímetros da água com alguma coisa escrita em um símbolo quadrado sobre a plataforma em frente à cachoeira.

Também já havia lido sobre Aquilo no Livro.

Subiu na plataforma e com sua harpa tocou uma música.

As águas da cachoeira se abriram abrindo uma fenda torta que ele usou como passagem.

Ao colocar um único pé no Domínio de Zora, Sheik foi envolvido com uma luz azul e então surgiu na Câmara dos Sábios.

De frente para ele estava uma Zora pouco diferente do que as outras, em vez de haver uma barbatana como cabelos, a cabeças se esticava para os lados onde havia dois olhos de peixe.

-Estou com pressa! –Exclamou ela com um tom preocupado. –Você tem meu apoio! Pegue essa coisa! –Disse ela lançando para ela o Atira-Gancho Longo (Tradução muito fula).

-Por que a pressa?

-Você não percebe o que fez? –Gritou ela em pânico. –Você deixou o Kanenkai da Destruição indo para o Castelo de Hyrule sem avisar ninguém!

E então Sheik percebeu. Aquele garoto havia destruído a Vila Kakariko sem esforço.

-Não há problema! –Exclamou ele. –Lá estão os melhores cavaleiros de Hyrule...

-Você realmente acha que os cavaleiros tem maior chance do que a Vila Kakariko? Se ele usar o poder da Triforce nem seu irmão poderá resistir! Imagino que o Poder da Triforce combinado com o Poder que ele já tem poderia destruir toda o reino de Hyrule e um pouco mais! Não posso deixar que matem a reencarnação do meu querido Link! Agora vá!

Sheik, agora muito confuso foi envolvido por uma luz azul e então estava parado no Campo de Hyrule.

Parou um momento para ajeitar os pensamentos e então pensou:

"Como alguém poderia destruir Hyrule com um único poder? Na verdade, a Triforce do poder deveria estar bem guardada com um bondoso Kanenkai chamado Kanarakentu...".

Então ele se lembrou que o Livro dizia que a seiscentos anos atrás a Triforce do Poder era desse Kanenkai.

A única conclusão lógica era que aquele era um descendente do enviado anterior.

Ele saltou alguns passos em direção ao Castelo de Hyrule.

Então avistou se aproximando cada vez mais no meio da tempestade os cabelos prateados esvoaçando.

De repente Sheik ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

Ao se virar não viu nada.

Forçou a visão e então conseguiu enxergar ao longe alguns cavalos negros com cristas laranjas.

Apertando a visão mais um pouco viu que eles estavam sendo montado por mulheres morenas.

"Gerudos? Preciso avisar Link!". Pensou ele correndo em direção ao Castelo.


	10. Capítulo 10

Ouviu atrás de si os cavalos correndo na mesma direção, com um grande salto atravessou o portão fechado e chegou na estreita passagem que levava para dentro do castelo.

Entrou pela primeira muralha e então escalou a segunda mais alta, correu pelos jardins e então entrou pela janela.

Com um som agudo, transformou-se em Zelda:

-Link! –Chamou ela.

Correndo pelos corredores enquanto corria encontrou Stenka, que junto com ela começou a chamar pelo Príncipe.

O Castelo estava deserto, anormalmente deserto, não havia nem um criado, Ralph, o Príncipe Link.

Ninguém.

As duas se encontraram novamente no saguão de entrada do Castelo de Hyrule:

-Encontrou alguém? –Perguntou a Princesa Zelda desesperada para a ama.

-Não! E você?

-Também não!

De repente as portas se escancararam.

Ali estavam mulheres cobertas com uma roupa preta que haviam provavelmente colocado antes de entrar no Castelo.

Apenas os olhos avermelhados e a pele morena em vota deles estavam à mostra.

Sem dúvida eram Gerudos.

Ainda montadas, elas sacaram espadas tortas e avançaram.

-Eu a protegerei, Princesa! –Exclamou Stenka posicionando-se à frente.

Ela avançou contra as duas ladras, mas tropeçou na própria perna deixando o caminho livre para as Gerudos.

Atrás delas na porta do Castelo surgiu mais duas Gerudos que também avançaram.

A Princesa correu para o andar de cima e se adentrou pelos corredores, até se sentir segura.

"Onde estão todos?". Pensou ela em desespero.

As quatro ladras surgiram em uma extremidade do corredor, porém agora sem cavalos.

Era o fim, ela tinha certeza que não conseguiria mais fugir.

Elas avançaram com as espadas tortas erguidas, mas de repente pararam.

Um trovão se fez ouvir e um vento estranho se seguiu pelo corredor.

Pela outra extremidade o garoto de cabelos prateados surgiu.

Todos olharam por ele durante alguns minutos e então ele ergueu a mão direita.

Em seu dedo central havia um anel de ouro que parecia prender uma luva negra por baixo das longas mangas negras de suas roupas.

Com a palma da mão virada para o chão e os dedos finos apontados para as ladras, elas foram arremessadas longe.

Com muito esforço elas se levantaram, mas todas as luzes se acenderam nesse instante.

Stenka surgiu seguida pelo Príncipe Link e por outros guardas.

Eles agarraram as ladras e as arrastaram para o calabouço.

Link virou-se alegre para sua irmã, mas viu Kanahyor.

_Um monstro de cabelos prateados e rosto inexpressível_ Link lembrou-se das palavras do mensageiro.

-O Kanenkai da Destruição! –Murmurou ele.

Zelda rapidamente agarrou o braço de Kanahyor e arrastou-o através de uma porta no corredor.

Ela jogou uma Noz Deku no chão e com um clarão os dois desapareceram.

Minutos depois, a Princesa Zelda e Kanahyor estavam no meio da floresta dos jardins do Castelo de Hyrule.

-Obrigada! –Disse ela virando-se para o Kanenkai ao seu lado. –Como você se chama.

Ele meramente olhou para ela.

-Como você se chama? –Repetiu ela.

-Eu me chamo Kanahyor. –Disse ele finalmente.

-Muito prazer! Eu sou a Princesa de Hyrule, Zelda. Da onde você é?

-Eu sou de "NOME DA TERRA DOS KANENKAIS".

-Novamente eu agradeço por ter me ajudado. O que você veio fazer aqui.

-Estou procurando pelo Herói do Tempo.

-Herói do Tempo? Eu não conheço. –Disse ela com uma representação perfeita. –Mas sei como posso fazer para que ele se revele.

Ele continuou a encará-la e então por fim ela disse:

-Eu preciso de uma espada chamada Master Sword.

-Onde ela está? –Perguntou ele simplesmente.

-Para consegui-la eu preciso do apoio dos Seis Sábios de Hyrule, já tenho o apoio de três, você talvez possa me ajudar.

-Como?

A Princesa explicou para ele como chegar até o Templo dos Espíritos.

-Chegando lá eu ganho o apoio da Sábia Nabooru?

-Vejo que entendeu direitinho!

Sem dizer mais nada ele começou a caminhar para fora do Castelo.

-Quando terminar me encontre aqui! –Gritou ela.

Ao dar um passo, a Princesa Zelda foi envolvida por uma luz vermelha que a levou para a Câmara dos Sábios.

Estava novamente encarando Darunia.

-Olá Princesa! –Disse ele alegre.

-Olá? –Disse ela insegura.

-Como você pode ver, convencendo o Kanenkai Destruidor a te ajudar, você provou que é uma boa atriz e que pode fingir muito bem!

"Fingir?".

-Você fez ele pensar que você o ajudaria. Mas na verdade vamos destruí-lo assim que você colocar as mãos na Master Sword.

"O que?".

-Graças a isso ele não irá destruir nada até chegar à hora de destruí-lo! Você tem meu apoio, mas meu martelo está lá nas ruínas da vila. Boa sorte para destruir esse monstro.

Ela estava de volta aos jardins.

"Então é isso?". Pensou ela. "Eu vou ter de destruí-lo?" Pensou ela com nojo. "Isso não importa agora". Ela se transformou em Sheik e saltou para a saída.

Link agora estava preocupado com sua irmã.

O Kanenkai da Destruição a havia levado para uma sala e depois desaparecido.

Alguns minutos depois, ele cansado olhou o amanhecer pela janela.

Olhou para baixo nos jardins.

O homem que anteriormente tentara raptar Zelda estava saltando de trás de uma árvore para a saída do castelo.

"O que? Esse homem é um sheikah! Mas o único descendente de sheikahs em Hyrule hoje em dia é... Stenka! Ela vai voltar... Chegará pelo quarto de Zelda, tenho certeza!".

-Guardas! –Gritou ele. –Dirijam-se para o quarto de minha irmã e esperem um homem chegar! Vocês aí! Preparem a guilhotina! Quando o traidor chegar, levem-no imediatamente para lá!

Stenka havia acabado de sair do Castelo de Hyrule.

Estava muito transtornada com a morte da irmã.

Sua irmã mais nova estivera na Vila Kakariko na hora da explosão.

Apenas a Princesa e o Príncipe sabiam o que havia causado aquela explosão e os dois se recusavam a lhe contar.

Algumas horas depois ela chegou nas ruínas da Vila.

Para sua surpresa, lá estava Sheik remexendo as ruínas.

Com lagrimas nos olhos de tanta alegria ela correu até ele:

-Muito obrigada Princesa!

Ele se virou para a ama confuso:

-Muito obrigada por estar ajudando a limpar os entulhos da vila! –Sheik perdeu o equilíbrio.

"Do que ela está falando?".

Mesmo se ele quisesse, agora não tinha mais escolha, teria de ajudar Stenka a recolher todos os entulhos da Vila.

Muitas horas depois, quando escureceu. Eles já haviam conseguido camuflar tudo na Montanha da Morte, fazendo parecer que todas as ruínas faziam parte do caminho acidentado da Montanha.

Sob tudo havia um baú de madeira com o Símbolo do Templo do Fogo.

Como se esse fosse o melhor prêmio que pudesse ter recebido, Sheik o abriu.

Dentro havia um martelo gigante, provavelmente o presente de Darunia.

Ao chegar no Vale Gerudo ele conseguiu passar sem dificuldades, chegando até o Deserto Colossus.

Atravessar o Deserto foi a parte mais fácil para ele que viveu num deserto durante tantos anos.

Ao anoitecer ele chegou no Templo dos Espíritos e foi envolvido por uma luz laranja.

Kanahyor estava na Câmara dos Sábios.

Em frente a ele havia uma mulher morena com roupas brancas e um longo cabelo ruivo preso.

-Olá! –Disse ela com um sorriso que irradiava falsidade.

Ele não respondeu, ela o encarou durante alguns minutos e então disse finalmente:

-Leve isso para a Princesa Zelda, não entregue a ninguém mais, certo?

Ela deu a ele um enorme escudo dourado com enfeites em bronze e prata.

-Ele pode defender qualquer ataque, tchau!

Enquanto a luz laranja o levava embora, ele conseguiu ouvir a gargalhada lê Nabooru.


	11. Capítulo 11

Sheik voltou cansado para o Castelo de Hyrule, queria passar em seu quarto antes de se encontrar com Kanahyor, que provavelmente demoraria no deserto.

Ao escalar o Castelo e chegar ao seu quarto, viu que nele havia uma única tocha acesa.

Andou um pouco para frente e então sentiu que não estava sozinho.

Alguém o agarrou por trás e tampou sua boca.

-Finalmente conseguir te pegar, Stenka! –Exclamou o Príncipe Link com um sorriso demente.

Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas o que conseguiu fazer foi soltar um som que soou para Link como um desesperado pedido de desculpas.

-Você nos enganou por muito tempo... Mas agora pagará por sua traição! Guardas!

As portas se escancararam e dois soldados mal-encarados entraram segurando duas tochas.

Os dois guardas o levantaram e começaram carregá-lo nas costas.

Quando pensou em dizer algo, porém, o Príncipe cobriu sua boca com um lenço que foi fortemente amarrado.

Ao saírem do castelo, ele viu dezenas de outras pessoas com tochas na mão, não só guardas, como também cidadãos.

Link andava na frente, ao que parecia subindo uma colina e indicando o caminho para os outros segurando uma grande tocha dourada.

Os guardas que o carregavam seguiam o Príncipe de perto, enquanto o resto dos habitantes caminhava o mais rápido que conseguiam agüentar.

Minutos depois eles estavam no topo da colina, lá parecia haver uma grande casa de Maira... Ou de ferro...

"Uma guilhotina!". Pensou ele percebendo a gravidade da situação.

-Povo de Hyrule! –Gritou o Príncipe. –Com uma enorme satisfação eu apresento a pessoa de nosso povo que nos traiu, passou informações importantes para nossos inimigos e tentou assassinar nossa Princesa.

Todos os habitantes agora fitavam-no nas pontas dos pés, procurando enxergar melhor o tão comentado traidor.

-É um homem malvado! –Exclamou um dos habitantes para um outro ao seu lado, provavelmente querendo mostrar que sabia o que estava falando:

-Creio que você esteja enganado. –Disse Link friamente parando todos os comentários. –Na verdade o traidor não é um homem! Ele é uma mulher disfarçada! Mais precisamente a guardiã da Princesa de Hyrule, Zelda! A traidora é Stenka!

-Sim, alteza? –Ofegou Stenka que acabara de voltar da Vila Kakariko.

Ela havia avistado uma quantidade considerável de tochas no topo da montanha e então decidiu subir para verificar.

Todos começaram novamente a fazer comentários sarcásticos em relação à sanidade do Príncipe.

-Mas se você está aí... Quem pode ser o sheikah que está aqui? –Exclamou ele.

Ele agarrou os trapos que cobriam o rosto do traidor, mas isso não fez com que ele se parecesse com qualquer pessoa que ele já vira.

Ele arrancou o lenço da boca de Sheik e perguntou:

-Quem é você?

-Eu sou um monstro terrível! –Disse ele com sarcasmo.

-O que quer aqui?

-Eu vim para destruir o jardim do Castelo de Hyrule.

-Se você não me responder direito serei obrigado a matá-lo.

Então ele pensou por alguns instantes e então decidiu contar tudo, mas não podia dizer isso para todos.

Teria de encontrar um jeito de contar apenas para Link.

O homem misterioso ficou calado durante cinco minutos e então ele finalmente perdeu a paciência:

-Vejo que você não quer me contar! –Berrou ele.

De repente alguns habitantes atravessaram o céu voando junto a alguns guardas.

Todos se viraram para ver o que havia feito aquilo, menos o Príncipe Link, que parecia cegado por ódio.

Ele então deu um murro na cara daquele garoto não lhe queria responder as perguntas.

A lâmina começou a cair, com o murro o homem agora inconsciente estava caindo em direção ao suporte de madeira.

Link continuou olhando para ele com desprezo.

Mas seus cabelos dourados começaram a crescer, os músculos a diminuir, de repente estava usando um vestido e luvas brancas.

O Príncipe viu a inconfundível imagem de sua irmã cair no suporte de madeira, não estava entendendo como aquilo podia estar acontecendo.

Em pânico sacou sua espada. Uma forte luz dourada emanou das costas de sua mão direita, ele entrou de baixo do trajeto da lâmina e com a espada a parou.

O Príncipe parecia estar fazendo um esforço tremendo, Zelda acordou vagarosamente e então lembrou-se da situação.

Olhou para seu irmão, mal acreditando na cena, quando se lembrou do Livro e então pensou:

"Meu irmão é o Herói do Tempo".

Ninguém parecia ter notado o que estava acontecendo no topo da colina.

Todos os habitantes estavam olhando para uma figura prateada que andava vagarosamente subindo a montanha.

Um áurea dourada rodeava o Príncipe, que continuava a parar milagrosamente o pesado ferro com a espada minúscula.

A princesa rapidamente se levantou e então começou a pensar em um modo para tirar Link dali.

Transformou-se em Sheik.

Kanahyor terminou de subir a colina e então avistou as duas pessoas perto da guilhotina.

Observou o garoto loiro que emanava aquele forte brilho dourado e apenas duas palavras lhe vieram à cabeça:

_Herói do Tempo_

Ergueu o dedo indicador direito na direção do ferro.

Sheik olhava para a cena quando sentiu um vento forte passar de seu lado.

O ferro da guilhotina virou pó.

Link afastou-se da guilhotina e olhou para o garoto de cabelos prateados.

Todos então se voltaram para o Príncipe e Sheik, olhando confusos como se tentassem entender o que eles não haviam visto.

-Peguem o sheikah traidor! –Exclamou um guarda tentando agradar o Príncipe.

-Não. –Disse ele em um tom muito baixo. –Peguem o garoto de cabelos prateados.

Sheik sabia que isso ia acontecer, adiantou-se na frente de todos e lançou uma Noz Deku no chão.

Um clarão cegou momentaneamente a todos, quando eles olharam novamente não havia mais ninguém.

Algumas horas depois a Princesa voltou ao Castelo, logo se dirigiu a Stenka que estava esperando por ela em seu quarto:

A ama não parecia muito alegre, com uma voz severa falou para Zelda:

-Por que fez aquilo?

-Aquilo o quê?

-Por que não contou para seu irmão de uma vez ao invés de correr perigo de vida?

-Eu não pensei... Mas onde você esteve aquele tempo todo? Por que atrasou tanto?

-Eu... Estava tratando de negócios pessoais!

De repente a porta do quarto se escancarou.

O Príncipe Link entrou em passos rápidos, estava pálido comparado a como costumava ficar.

Ele virou-se diretamente para a Princesa:

-Explique-se.

Ela não disse nada, ficou apenas olhando para os próprios pés.

-O que você fez hoje foi hediondo.

Ela continuou sem dizer nada:

-Por causa dessa sua brincadeira você podia ter morrido! Já pensou o que teria acontecido se eu não estivesse lá para te ajudar? E além do mais você protegeu aquele assassino.

-Ele não é assassino! –Exclamou ela olhando para seu irmão.

-Alguém que destrói dezenas de vilas e todos seu habitantes é um assassino ao meu ponto de vista!

Link virou-se e foi embora do quarto:

-Ele é tão injusto! –Exclamou ela virando-se para Stenka.

-Ele tem razão. –Respondeu a ama.

-O que? –Exclamou a Princesa indignada.

-Ele destruiu a Vila Kakariko, tirando a vida de dezenas de pessoas incluindo minha irmã.

Irritada, a Princesa deu as costas e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas indo em direção à sala de jantar.

Ela sentou-se em uma mesa e começou a comer.

Ao colocar a primeira garfada na boca segurou-se para não cuspir: Estava horrível!

Um batalhão de guardas entrou na sala junto com o Príncipe Link:

-O que está havendo aqui? –Exclamou ela.

O Príncipe dirigiu-se a ela, estava agora mais pálido do que antes:

-O traidor agiu novamente! –Disse ele num sussurro.

-Como? –Perguntou ela.

-O traidor que está no Castelo ajudou alguns Gerudos a entrar no Castelo. Como a guarda do Castelo estava praticamente inteira indo para o alto da colina, foi fácil para elas entrarem no Castelo.

-Oh não! –Exclamou a Princesa.

-O corpo de nosso pai foi encontrado jogado aos pés do trono.


	12. Chapter 12

Aviso

Eu, Blust Darktrick estava com a FanFic completamente pronta, mas meu computador pegou vírus e por isso eu demorei um bom tempo para retomar a iniciativa de continuar esta FanFic.  
Ela está como eu me lembro de ser a original, mas eu tenho certeza de que agora eu não consiguirei fazer os vinte e um capítulos que eu tinha escrito.

Capítulo XII  
A Coroação

"Como isso pôde acontecer?". Pensou Zelda. "Por que meu irmão teve de ser burro o bastante para ir atrás de mim ao invés de salvar nosso pai? É tudo culpa dele!".  
-Por causa de Link o nosso pai morreu!  
-Será mesmo? –Perguntou Stenka.  
-Tenho quase certeza de que ele matou nosso pai para ser o novo rei! –Exclamou Zelda.  
-Sinto em lhe dizer que não, Princesa. O príncipe gostava muito do Rei, mas ontem ele estava indo atrás de quem acreditava ser a pessoa que mais ameaçava Hyrule naquele momento.  
-De qual lado você está? –Exclamou a Princesa. –Saia daqui você e sua opinião "Linquezista"!  
Stenka fez uma reverência e saiu do quarto da Princesa como se já esperasse essa ordem.  
"Como ela pode estar do lado daquele mentiroso?", Pensou ela.  
Zelda se levantou da cadeira de sua escrivaninha e então saiu do quarto.  
Ela virou-se para fechar a porta, mas então viu um cartaz pregado nela:

Esta semana, a coroação do novo rei de Hyrule:  
O Grandioso Príncipe Link

A mensagem que Link lhe passava não poderia ser mais óbvia:  
-Como ele ousa me insultar! –Exclamou ela para si mesma.  
Em passos firmes a Princesa começou a descer a escadaria gritando:  
-Link! Eu exijo que venha aqui já!  
Um criado gordo de bochechas rosadas apareceu correndo pelo corredor e então ofegante se dirigiu a Princesa:  
-O Príncipe Link deseja vê-la no jantar de hoje. Por favor, só compareça no prazo combinado. –Ele se afastou rapidamente antes que a Princesa pudesse gritar novamente.

O Sol já estava se pondo e não havia ninguém no campo de Hyrule com a exceção de duas pessoas com longas capas marrons que caminhavam sem rumo:  
-Tenho certeza de que tentaram atacar novamente antes do dia da coroação. Por isso teremos de tomar providências para que isso seja evitado. –Disse um deles.  
-E o que você sugere? –Perguntou o segundo.  
-De acordo com os meus planos, você deve ficar dentro do rio que cerca o castelo, perto da entrada para evitar (e destruir) qualquer ameaça que possa aparecer.  
-Entendi. Isso será fácil.  
-Quanto a mim ficarei no Castelo, impedindo qualquer tentativa de comunicação entre o traidor e o povo Gerudo.  
-Entendo...  
Um grande cavalo negro parou na frente deles, nele estava montada Stenka.  
-Venha, Princesa! –Disse ela. –Você sabe que você não pode sair do Castelo sozinha. Existem perigos –Ela olhou para a outra pessoa. –Por isso vamos voltar.  
-Está bem, então. –Disse a Princesa. –Não se esqueça do combinado. –Ela montou no Cavalo e as duas dispararam.  
A capa de Kanahyor se ateou em chamas.  
Envolto em chamas negras, Kanahyor começou a caminhar em direção ao Castelo de Hyrule.

Já de noite, a Princesa estava descendo as escadas em direção à sala de jantar com seu discurso já preparado.  
Ao chegar lá, ela escancarou a porta e com naturalidade sentou-se ao lado de Link.  
Alguns segundos depois ele disse:  
-Muito bem, você tem alguma coisa para falar, então diga primeiro.  
-Eu gostaria de saber o que você pensa que lhe deu o direito de pregar aquele cartaz em frente na minha porta. –Disse ela.  
-Ora, Zelda. Isso é um pequeno castigo pelo que você merece.  
-Como assim? –Exclamou ela.  
-Você sabe, Zelda! A morte do rei é sua culpa! Se você não tivesse feito aquela brincadeira...  
-Ela repentinamente se levantou, derrubando a cadeira.  
Os guardas começaram a falar coisas como "A Princesa é uma assassina, horrenda, ingênua, teimosa...".  
Ela correu em direção da porta e começou a correr para seu quarto, chorando de raiva, arrependimento e humilhação.  
No meio do caminho encontrou Stenka:  
-O que aconteceu? –Perguntou ela.  
-O meu irmão... –Disse ela pausadamente. –Disse que a morte... Do meu pai... É culpa minha... Todos os guardas começaram a me ridicularizar e...  
-Ele tem razão. –Disse Stenka. –Se você não...  
Zelda empurrou-a com a mão direita e continuou agora mais rápido.  
Ela chegou em seu quarto e se jogou na escrivaninha, começando a chorar olhando para a lua no céu.

Com seu poder Kanahyor havia criado uma cova no rio onde a água não passava, de modo que ele estava sentado lá sem se molhar.  
Dois guardas estavam na ponte, conversando alegres e despreocupados. Kanahyor olhou para o céu e depois começou a analisar o castelo.  
Seu olhar se fixou em uma janela, nela havia alguém chorando, com os cabelos dourados refletindo a luz do luar.  
Ele então a reconheceu como sendo a Princesa.  
Olhou para os guardas, duas pessoas jamais fariam a diferença no mundo...  
Ele começou a flutuar, abaixo de seus pés o rio retomava seu curso original, ele olhou para o cadáver dos guardas.

A Princesa estava refletindo olhando para o céu, mas de repente uma coisa tampando sua visão.  
Ela surpreendeu-se em ver Kanahyor flutuando em frente a sua janela:  
-O que está fazendo aí? –Perguntou ela abrindo a janela.  
-Estava vigiando a entrada quando vi você chorando. Posso saber o que aconteceu? –Perguntou ele.

-Ela não deveria estar lutando contra esse daí? –Perguntou Nabooru para os outros Sábios.  
-Isso é brilhante, sua burra! –Exclamou Darunia. –Ela está se preparando para dar o golpe final quando ele estiver desprevenido!

-É o meu irmão. –Respondeu. –Ele está me acusando por tudo dar errado e agora todos estão contra mim, os guardas, Stenka...  
-Você não gosta desse seu irmão.  
-De jeito nenhum! É a pessoa que eu mais odeio em todo o mundo!  
-Entendo... Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?  
-Nada... Mas obrigada! Você é a única pessoa que continua do meu lado!

-O golpe final dela não parece muito ameaçador, não é mesmo? –Perguntou Nabooru em dúvida.  
-Não pode ser! –Exclamou Ruto. –Ela me garantiu que mataria esse assassino!

De repente a porta se abriu, Link entrou olhando para o chão:  
-Me desculpe, Zelda. Acho que exagerei e... –Ele olhou para Kanahyor.  
Rapidamente Link desembainhou sua espada.  
Zelda deu um passo a frente e disse:  
-Guarde essa espada, Link! Não tem nenhum inimigo por perto!  
Kanahyor subiu na escrivaninha e se aproximou da janela, se curvou, mas antes de sair, olhou para Link e sorriu, memorizando seu rosto.  
-Eu estava pensando em pedir desculpas, mas vejo que não precisa! –Exclamou Link dando as costas e saindo do quarto.  
Ela foi envolvida por uma luz dourada e de repente estava na Câmara dos Sábios.  
-O que pensou que estava fazendo? –Perguntou Rauru.  
-Por que não aproveitou aquela chance para acabar com o assassino? –Exclamou Ruto.  
-Ele não é assassino! –Exclamou Zelda.  
-Então como se chamam as pessoas que matam milhares de outras?  
-Tenho certeza de que ele não fez nada disso! Vocês fizeram e colocaram toda a culpa nele!  
Os Sábios tentaram falar com ela, mas ela já tinha convencido a si mesma de que sua idéia era verdadeira.

No dia seguinte, o dia da coroação, Zelda estava decidida a encontrar o traidor antes da cerimônia.  
No meio do quinto andar ela encontrou Stenka com uma espada ensangüentada na mão.  
-O que está fazendo? –Perguntou ela.  
-Bom dia Princesa! –Exclamou ela correndo em sua direção com a espada erguida.  
Com um golpe rápido ela cortou o corpo de Zelda ao meio...

A Princesa acordou. Obviamente aquilo havia sido um sonho, Stenka jamais trairia a família real.  
Mas mesmo assim ela decidiu caçar o traidor, afinal, Kanahyor estava fazendo sua parte.  
Ela levou todos os itens que ganhara dos Sábios em caso de houver uma batalha e então começou sua caçada.  
Ocasionalmente, no quinto andar Stenka estava com uma espada ensangüentada na mão:  
-Bom dia Princesa! –Exclamou ela correndo em sua direção.  
Então Zelda avistou, atrás de Stenka um criado no chão, com um furo nas costas e uma poça de sangue a sua volta:  
-Eu não posso acreditar! –Exclamou Zelda apontando rapidamente uma flecha para Stenka, que parou imediatamente. –Você é a traidora!  
-Não, Princesa! Você não entendeu!  
-Entendi e muito bem! Você sempre estava no local onde aconteciam esses acontecimentos estranhos... Sempre tropeçava nas horas que lhe convinham... Como eu não percebi antes?  
Então Stenka "tropeçou" e continuou segurando a espada erguida, de modo que fosse acertar a Princesa.  
Rapidamente Zelda se protegeu com o escudo de Nabooru.  
A espada e o braço direito de Stenka começaram a vibrar, ela caiu no chão chorando de dor:  
-Você... Você quebrou meu braço!  
-E vou fazer muito mais quando Link souber de sua traição! –Exclamou ela. –Por piedade eu mandarei que sua sentença seja de morte, a não ser que prefira ficar presa no calabouço até sua morte...  
-Não Princesa, você não entendeu!  
Zelda a ignorou e começou a correr pelo corredor em direção à escada, mas de repente uma porta se abriu a sua frente:  
-Ora, mas que susto! –Exclamou. –É só você, Ralph!  
-Eu ouvi um barulho. –Disse ele entrando com a espada na mão. –O que está havendo.  
-Descobrimos que Stenka é a traidora, precisamos chamar Link o mais rápido possível...  
-Princesa! –Disse uma voz carregada de raiva no final do corredor. –Eu tentei convence-la por bem! –Exclamou Stenka cuspindo as palavras com a espada na mão esquerda.  
Ela começou a correr em direção aos dois e o susto que Zelda levara a deixara paralisada.  
Mas o golpe de Stenka por acaso (ou não) atingiu acima da cabeça dela, chocando-se com outra espada.  
Ela e Ralph começaram uma luta de espadas:  
-Você não vê que esse menino mimado é o traidor? –Exclamou Stenka.  
A Princesa não sabia em quem confiar, por isso só continuou assistindo.  
Stenka era sem dúvida muito mais habilidosa, mas não era canhota. Ralph derrubou sua espada e em seguida ela caiu no chão.  
Ele segurou a espada com as duas mãos e então se preparou para atacar, mas um brilho dourado na sua testa o impediu.  
Ele olhou na direção da luz, a Princesa estava envolta por uma aura dourada e tinha uma flecha apontada para sua testa:  
-Eu podia estar enganada, mas a Triforce não se engana. –Disse ela.  
-O que está havendo? –Perguntou Link subindo a escada, acompanhado de outros guardas.  
De repente um clarão é provocado por uma noz deku e Ralph some.

No entardecer os jardins do Castelo estavam cheios de convidados, a única parte vazia era um tapete vermelho que saia do castelo e ia até um balcão de madeira, onde havia uma coroa de ouro.  
Em cada um dos lados do balcão estavam Zelda e Stenka (com o braço enfaixado).  
Com o som de cornetas, Link sai do Castelo e vai até a frente do balcão vermelho:  
O padre faz um enorme discurso, mas pára no meio:  
-Sinto muito, alteza, mas para você ser coroado Rei precisa de uma rainha.  
-O que! –Exclamou ele. –Que bobagem... Stenka venha aqui!  
-Como? –Perguntou ela enquanto Zelda ria.  
-E traga também a coroa de Zelda. Não existe rainha sem coroa. –Ela parou de rir.  
Depois de alguns resmungos, o padre concordou com aquela cerimônia apressada.  
-Eu os declaro Rainha e Rei! –Exclamou ele.  
-Ótimo, agora queremos nos separar! –Disse Link.  
-Não! –Exclamou o padre isso é contra...  
-É uma ordem!  
Resmungando sem parar, o padre "concordou" e por fim terminou, Stenka voltou ao seu lugar e devolveu a coroa a Zelda.  
Link subiu no balcão de madeira e começou o discurso previamente preparado:  
-Cidadãos de Hyrule! Eu garanto que teremos mais paz e... –Continuou Link enquanto todos ouviam animados a ponto de dormir.  
De repente, o olhar do Rei pousa em um lugar próximo a entrada e todos ficam tristes com a pausa no discurso.  
Link parou seu discurso, encarando com os braços cruzados encostados na parede do portão do castelo, o Kenenkai da Destruição.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII  
Assassino

Ninguém pareceu notar ou se importar que Link havia parado seu discurso, mas então de repente algumas pessoas mais sonolentas notaram que ele estava fitando um ponto atrás deles.  
Alguns então começaram a se virar, mas antes que alguém pudesse ver Kanahyor vários hylians começaram a se erguerem no ar.  
A Princesa Zelda continuava olhando para Link, pensando que ele percebera o quanto todos odiaram seu discurso e por isso havia parado.  
As pessoas que pensavam como ela pareciam não notar centenas de habitantes formando um muro humano flutuante atrás deles.  
De repente, Kanahyor ergueu a mão direita na direção dos habitantes.  
Todos se assustaram ao ver parentes, amigos e outros voando acima de suas cabeças.  
Zelda se virou, Link desembainhou a espada.  
Os habitantes começaram a gritar e a multidão começou a correr, tropeçar e se desesperar.  
Os que estavam mais à frente, como Zelda, não conseguiram ver o que todos olhavam ou do que corriam e continuavam parados tentando enxergar.  
Outras centenas de habitantes se ergueram no ar e rapidamente foram atirados em diversas direções.  
Link pulou do balcão e começou a correr abrindo caminho entre o caos.  
Zelda o seguiu, mas de repente ele parou e Zelda pôde ver quem estava a sua frente.  
Kanahyor não parecia se importar com o fato de Link ameaça-lo com uma espada, arremessou mais habitantes:  
–Você é o Herói do Tempo. –Disse ele.  
–Herói do Tempo? O que é isso?  
Zelda sabia, ela já havia lido sobre ele em diversos livros, mas nunca mencionavam seu nome.  
"Mas é claro!". Pensou ela. "Herói do Tempo é o possuidor da Triforce da Coragem! Como não me lembrei disso depois de ler tantos livros sobre ele! Link é o Herói do Tempo e Kanahyor já percebeu isso!".  
–Por muitos dias procurei por você. Agora eu o encontrei. E posso matá-lo sem preocupação, pois sei que não existe ninguém no mundo que se importe com sua vida.  
Link lançou um olhar de reprovação para Zelda, que não entendeu imediatamente o porquê disso.  
Kanahyor estendeu os dois braços no ar:  
–Toho. –Murmurou ele.  
Uma longa espada prateada se formou no ar flutuando entre seus braços.  
Link atacou.  
Kanahyor calmamente segurou a espada e então a moveu de modo a proteger-se contra o ataque.  
Da posição de defesa ele estendeu o braço, mas nesse movimento a lâmina abriu um ferimento alarmante no braço direito de Link.  
Link atacou novamente, mas dessa vez errou, com uma velocidade impressionante, Kanahyor contornou Link e lhe golpeou as costas.  
Ele caiu no chão:  
–Pare já com isso! –Exclamou Zelda.  
–Ele não vai ouvir. –Disse Stenka saindo de uma das sombras do Castelo. –Você sabe disso.  
Havia uma estranha aura arroxeada em torno dela:  
–Stenka? Que está fazendo?  
–Pegue os itens e decida se quer usa-los ou não.  
Ela jogou os cinco itens que havia conseguido anteriormente e junto com eles um raio de luz roxa.  
Quando Zelda abriu os olhos não estava mais no Castelo. Estava na Câmara dos Sábios e a sua frente estava uma mulher muito parecida com Stenka:  
–Quem é você? –Perguntou ela.  
–Eu sou Impa. Sou a Sábia das Sombras. Eu sou uma antepassada longínqua de sua protetora, mas a essência de meu espírito permaneceu e eu pude despertar novamente como uma Sábia.  
–Entendo...  
–Não tenho muito a lhe oferecer, Princesa. Mas peço que aceite apenas o meu apoio. Como você já viu, o que você acreditava ser seu amigo era na verdade o seu inimigo. Idéia que nós, os Sábios defendemos desde o princípio. Agora que chegou a hora, você quer pegar a espada sagrada?  
–Com certe...  
–Um momento! –Exclamou Rauru. –A Master Sword serve para destruir todo o mal, isso inclui aquele assassino.  
Zelda não respondeu, não foi preciso. Todos os Sábios ergueram as mãos e ela foi envolvida por uma luz multicolorida, como o lugar em que estava agora.  
Tudo era colorido ali, exceto ab escadaria branca à sua frente. Ela viu que a escadaria levava a uma plataforma, mas não conseguiu enxergar o que havia nela.  
Zelda começou a subir, primeiro devagar e depois mais rápido. De repente, seus pés bateram em algo metálico.  
Ela parou e olhou para o degrau.  
Nele havia uma espada negra jogada, Zelda não lhe deu atenção e voltou a subir, chegando até uma plataforma.  
Em um pedestal dourado, estava apoiada a espada lendária, Master Sword.  
Todos os seis Sábios estavam atrás do pedestal em um semicírculo olhando para ela.  
–Eu... Posso pegar a espada? –Perguntou ela.  
–Originalmente a Master Sword só poderia ser empunhada pelo Herói do Tempo, mas ao ser colocada no mesmo lugar onde a Triforce estava antigamente, qualquer um que possui o poder da Triforce pode tocá-la. –Explicou Rauru.  
–E o que aconteceu com a Triforce –Perguntou Zelda.  
–Ela voltará ao seu lugar de repouso original, a Sacred Realm. –Respondeu ele.  
–Mas se o selo... –Começou ela.  
–Um novo selo foi criado, não se preocupe...  
Zelda, agora convencida, foi até o pedestal.  
–E sete anos se passaram. –Disse ela tirando a espada do pedestal.  
Um clarão azul explodiu no local e... Não aconteceu nada.  
–O que houve? –Perguntou ela. –Deviam ter se passados sete anos!  
–Não... –Disse Rauru. –O tempo avançaria se as Deusas julgassem necessário. Mas no momento é necessário você voltar para Hyrule e acabar de uma vez por todas com a sombra que ameaça Hyrule.  
"A sombra que ameaça Hyrule...?". Ela se lembrou de seu sonho.  
Todos os Sábios, ao mesmo tempo, estenderam seus braços e então uma luz multicolorida envolveu Zelda que foi mandada de volta para a batalha.  
Link agora estava muito ferido, cheio de cortes e arranhões.  
Kanahyor lançou sua espada prateada para longe e com o dedo indicador esquerdo lançou uma esfera prateada que começou a literalmente espancar Link.  
O imenso poder voava de um lado para outro, batendo ocasionalmente na cabeça ou no estômago de Link.  
Kanahyor então fez um campo de mais de três metros explodir a sua volta.  
Link rapidamente se defendeu por uma barreira criada pela Triforce da Coragem.  
Link avançou com sua própria espada e rapidamente golpeou, mas tudo que conseguiu causar foi um pequeno corte na bochecha direita de Kanahyor.  
–Esse é o poder do Herói do Tempo que tanto procurei?  
Mais outra explosão prateada foi feita, mas mesmo com a proteção da Triforce Link voou para longe e caiu no chão.  
Kanahyor conjurou novamente sua espada prateada.

–O que ela está esperando? –Exclamou Rauru.  
–Acho que ela deve estar um pouco indecisa... –Respondeu Impa.  
–Ajude o Link logo, sua Princesa burra! –Exclamou Ruto.

"O que devo fazer?" Pensou ela. "Se entregar a Master Sword para Link ele matará Kanahyor, mas se não ajudá-lo e vai morrer...".  
Kanahyor se aproximava vagarosamente de Link, que estava imóvel no chão.  
–Morra, Herói do Tempo. –Disse ele.  
–Link! –Exclamou Zelda. –Pegue isso!  
Ela lançou os cinco itens dados pelos Sábios, mais a Master Sword.  
Link de repente se levantou, Kanahyor atacou, mas esse se defendeu com o escudo de Nabooru.  
Link lançou uma flecha com a aljava de Saria com um arco que estava preso às suas costas.  
Kanahyor saltou para trás para evitar a flecha, ficando a mais de três metros de distância de Link.  
Ele empunhou a Master Sword.  
–Morra agora, Kanenkai da Destruição, pelo fio da Espada Legendária, Master Sword!  
Link lançou a espada para frente.  
Por breves momentos, todos ficaram olhando para a espada no ar.  
Kanahyor recuou um passo para trás, com a espada transpassando seu coração.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Kold Vinnician

Link arremessou a Master Sword para frente e esta atravessou o coração de Kanahyor.

Link sorriu, Kanahyor estava paralisado como uma estátua com a espada atravessando seu corpo.

– He... –Uma pequena exclamação foi ouvida, Kanahyor estava sorrindo. –Este é então o poder da Legendária Espada?

Com um clarão de luz dourada, o Símbolo da Metade da Triforce do Poder se destacou nas costas de sua mão direita.

Ele colocou sua mão deitada abaixo do cabo da espada sem tocá-la.

Ela começou a sair sozinha do peito de Kanahyor, conforme ela saia, a abertura se curava atrás dela.

A Master Sword ficou verticalmente flutuando sobre a mão direita de Kanahyor sem uma única gota de sangue.

Ele colocou a mão esquerda verticalmente paralela com o cabo da espada.

A espada deitou-se novamente flutuando, apontando a lâmina para Link.

– Link! Saia daí! –Berrou Zelda chorando.

A espada disparou no ar com um forte estampido.

Link deu alguns passos para trás.

A Master Sword estava transpassando seu coração.

Ele caiu no chão.

Por alguns momentos Kanahyor e Zelda ficaram apenas observando, mas de repente Link foi envolvido por uma luz dourada.

De sua mão esquerda saiu de repente um pequeno triângulo dourado que ficou flutuando sobre seu cadáver.

Kanahyor limitou-se a erguer o punho direito e a Triforce da Coragem disparou em sua direção e foi absorvida, juntando-se a metade da Triforce do Poder em seu punho direito.

Zelda não conseguia fazer nada além de chorar, até que de repente um cavalo negro entrou no castelo.

Alguém escondido por uma capa preta estava montado nele. Ele trotou até a princesa e o sujeito colocou-a com o movimento rápido sobre o animal e cavalgou rápido para fora dali.

Kanahyor nem sequer olhou para a direção do cavaleiro, mas assim que ele saiu, Kanahyor pegou a Master Sword e saiu do Castelo, visando testar seu novo poder.

– Por que pediu para que eu trouxesse essa Princesa, Mestre? –Foi a primeira coisa que Zelda ouviu a acordar

– Faça menos perguntas! Foi difícil trazer ela até aqui?

Ela ainda estava largada sobre o cavalo, não abriu os olhos, mas continuou ouvindo a conversa das duas vozes.

Ela estava um pouco machucada, o que mostrava que ela havia sido um pouco maltratada.

– Não, ela nem resistiu... No meio da viagem ela desmaiou! Acho que foi de tanto chorar...

– Como assim? –Exclamou a primeira voz. –Eu não lhe disse que era para trazê-la com cuidado?

– Eu não ouvi...

– Ora, mas que desculpa mais ridícula! Isso é um absurdo! Você não deivia tê-la ferido!

Zelda sentiu que alguém se aproximava dela.

A pessoa pôs uma mão em seu rosto e de repente todos os seus ferimentos começaram a se curar:

– Princesa Zelda. –Disse ele. –Sei que está acordada. Abra os olhos.

Sem olhar para a pessoa, ela desceu do cavalo e então se virou e pôs-se a encarar o homem.

Ele tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos-escuros. Era alto, cm uma pele branca e olhava com uma expressão calma para ela.

– Me desculpe pela recepção pouco calorosa, Princesa.

– Quem é você? –Perguntou ela desconfiada.

– Meu nome é Kold Vinnician. E este é Colley. –O outro tirou o manto negro.

Colley tinha olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos, era um pouco menor que Kold, usava três brincos na orelha direita e tinha um olhar que expressava raiva.

Por alguns minutos ninguém falou nada, apesar de Colley bufar de vez em quando, mas então Kold se propôs a falar:

– Suponho que você queira saber onde está, não é mesmo Princesa?

Ela não concordou nem discordou, então Kold não continuou.

Zelda então olhou em volta estava em um beco escuro cheio de lixo e tralhas, de um de seus lados havia uma grande construção em forma de agulha, com uma rampa de pedra que subia em espiral até o céu:

– Este é o Prédio Agulha, como é popularmente chamado, ou simplesmente o Palácio de nosso Mestre. –Disse Kold notando o interesse dela.

– Que horas são? –Perguntou Zelda olhando o céu escuro com nuvens negras na qual constantemente eram vistos e ouvidos raios e trovões.

– Apesar da cor do céu, ainda é meio-dia. Isso é causado pelas trevas, aqui no Palácio, nem a luz do Sol consegue penetrar. Mas neste momento, nenhum dos nossos superiores está presente. Você poderia entrar se quiser, pois agora não corre mais perigo. –Disse Kold novamente.

– Perigo? –Perguntou ela. –Há maior perigo do que estar no meio das trevas? –Ela apontou para o céu.

– Estar no meio das trevas não significa estar em um lugar perigoso, no seu caso, a luz do Kanenkai da Destruição era muito mais perigosa do que as trevas deste lugar. Entre, por favor.

Ela não falou, muito menos percebeu que havia sido empurrada para dentro do Palácio.

Ela olhou a sala em que estava, ao fundo havia um balcão no qual Kold mexia com alimentos.

Do lado esquerdo havia um tapete vermelho e sobre ele, uma pequena mesa e duas poltronas vermelhas, em uma delas estava sentado Colley.

Do lado direito havia apenas uma escada.

– Sente-se. –Disse Kold. –Vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer.

Zelda não se mexeu. Continuou encarando-o.

De repente um clarão dourado irrompeu da entrada.

– Voltei antes do previsto. –Disse uma voz vinda de lá.

– Mestre Pyoof! Que bom que está aqui! –Exclamou Colley com uma falsidade óbvia.

Kold ergueu a mão esquerda para a parede direita.

De repente, um enorme círculo negro foi formado na parede direita e sugou Zelda para dentro dele.

Zelda sentiu como se estivesse atravessando gelo.

Ela caiu no chão

Estava novamente no beco, mas ainda escutava as vozes dentro do Palácio.

– Quem era aquela, Vinnician? –Perguntou Pyoof.

– Quem? –Perguntou Kold.

– Não minta para mim, idiota! Eu sei muito bem o que vi! Você conjurou um portal para salvá-la não é mesmo! –Um grande ruído ecoou. –Fora daqui!

Menos de um minuto depois, os dois estavam de volta no beco.

Zelda se afastou um passo. A metade esquerda do rosto de Kold estava manchada de sangue:

– É melhor sairmos daqui. –Disse ele baixinho.

Os dois começaram a andar na direção da rua principal. Sem saber o que fazer, Zelda os seguiu.

Kold começou a falar:

– Eu sint...

– Vejam o que conseguimos! –Exclamou uma voz do lado oposto da rua.

Os três olharam para trás e se surpreenderam ao ver milhares de pessoas atrás deles.

– Se não é Kold Vinnician e seu escravo Colley! –Exclamou a mulher que comandava a multidão.

– Amarrem-nos! –Exclamou ela.

Sete homens ergueram os dois braços e os três ficaram paralisados.

A mulher aproximou-se de Kold:

– Finalmente... Finalmente eu terei minha grande vingança! –Ela exclamou.

– Forkres... –Começou Kold.

– Não diga nada! –Exclamou ela. –Levem os dois! Eu mesma me encarregarei de Vinnician.

Em menos de um minuto, a multidão já havia ido embora levando Colley e Zelda.

– E então Kold. –Disse ela. –Tem alguma coisa para me dizer.

-Forkres... Eu já lhe disse...

Ela aproximou-se mais ainda e limpou o sangue de seu rosto. –Até que gosto do castigo que você recebe, são bem adequados para um traidor como você...

– Eu não tinha idéia das conseqüências que aquilo poderia provocar... Eu não queria...

– Vou me vingar por todo o sofrimento que você me fez passar!

– Que lugar é esse? –Perguntou Zelda para Colley quando a multidão os jogou dentro de uma porta negra.

Ele grunhiu como resposta.

– Que construtivo... Ela disse.

Zelda ergueu o punho direito e ativou a Triforce da Sabedoria.

Com um clarão ela se transformou em Sheik.

– O que é isso? Você então era travesti? –Exclamou Colley.

– Cale a boca! Eu vou sair daqui usando a força e nem a Princesa Zelda vai poder me deter.

Sheik deu um salto gigantesco e atingiu a porta por onde haviam sido jogados.

Ele deu um chute no ar e a porta se abriu.

Sheik ficou parado de pé diante da porta quebrada e olhou para as pessoas que se reuniam à sua volta segurando todos os tipos de armas.

Ele ergueu as mãos juntas e separou-as, formando um clarão negro no local.


	15. O Castelo de Forkres

Capítulo XV

O Castelo de Forkres

Ele uniu e separou as mãos, formando um clarão negro no local.

Nesse meio tempo, Sheik chutou e socou todos os que estavam as sua volta e então começou a andar calmamente pelo meio do tapete vermelho daquele castelo de pedra amplo em que estava.

Ele espancou mais pessoas adiante e então foi por uma pequena porta a direita do corredor.

Ela levava a uma pequena sala mal-iluminada. Com paredes de pedra.

Sem parar um instante, Sheik derrubou a parede com um chute e atravessou a nova passagem com um salto.

Atrás das ruínas da parede havia uma escada que subia para além de onde a vista alcançava em espiral.

Com um salto exagerado, conseguiu agarrar-se com a mão direita no corrimão da escada em um andar já bem avançado.

Ele apoiou os pés em um degrau e deu outro enorme salto, apoiando-se no corrimão e tentou transpassá-lo para chegar à porta final.

O corrimão se partiu.

Sem apoio para escapar, Sheik começou a cair lentamente do centésimo terceiro andar.

– O que está fazendo, Forkres? –Por que não me colocou junto com os outros dois.

– Você já sabe Kold. Não é por você trair o povo. É por você trair o povo no instante em que me apaixonei por você!

Sem perceber, Forkres derramou uma lágrima.

– Mas eu já lhe disse, não estou mais querendo manter a aliança com Lyfnos e Pyoof! Eu quero poder ajudar meu povo agora!

Ela parou e encarou-o, calada por alguns instantes:

– Sinto muito. –Disse ela baixinho. –Mas não posso acreditar. –Ela começou a andar na direção de outra sala. –Alguém o leve para a Sala da Morte... –Ela se virou. –Não conseguiria fazer isso. –Acrescentou.

Sheik estava cada vez mais se aproximando do chão e então usou uma magia para aparar a queda.

Quase funcionou.

Ele caiu no chão, sentiu todos os ossos se quebrarem, mas graças à magia, não morreu.

– Deixo o resto com você, Princesa... –Disse ele antes de desmaiar.

Kold estava pendurado em uma corda sobre um jarro de dois metros de altura, cheio de alguma coisa brilhante:

– O que é isso aí embaixo? –Perguntou ele para a pessoa que segurava a corda.

– É poder puro. –Disse o homem. –Se alguém tocá-lo, é automaticamente desintegrado pela força.

O homem amarrou a corda em uma argola de aço na parede da sala e pegou uma espada, preparando-se para cortá-la.

– Não faça isso! –Exclamou uma pessoa à porta.

– Senhorita Forkres? –Disse o homem. –Qual o problema?

– Eu mudei de idéia, farei isso por mim mesma. –Disse ela. –Queira se retirar, por favor.

– Mas senhorita...

– Sem mas! Para fora!

O homem obedeceu resmungando e ao sair fechou a porta.

Forkres pegou a espada e jogou-a no jarro:

– Você não vai me matar? –Perguntou Kold.

Ela não respondeu. Ergueu uma mão na direção da corda e murmurou:

– Fogo.

A corda explodiu em chamas.

Antes que Kold caísse no jarro, um clarão dourado invadiu a sala.

Ao Kold tocar o "poder" tudo foi absorvido nas costas de sua mão direita e ele então emergiu de dentro dele flutuando.

Kold pousou em frente a Forkres, que recuou alguns passos:

– O que é você?

Ele ergueu a mão direita e uma nuvem negra pairou sobre ela:

– Você não devia ter tentado me matar Forkres. –Ele sorriu.

Colley ainda estava parado em sua prisão olhando para o alto:

– Se uma Princesa conseguiu sair, eu também consigo! –Exclamou.

Ele tirou duas garras de ferro que escondia na armadura e colocou-as nas mãos, começando a subir apoiando-se com elas na parede.

Depois de alguns minutos ele alcançou o topo, encontrou vários guardas desacordados pelo chão e então prosseguiu.

Chegou um corredor com várias portas laterais e seguiu em frente, abrindo cuidadosamente a porta dupla ao final.

Lá dentro, Kold estava com uma espada negra na mão direita e ameaçava uma garota que se encolhia em um canto da sala.

– Eu jamais iria apoiar esse povo nojento! –Exclamou ele.

Ele desferiu um golpe com a espada e o sangue jorrou pela sala.

Colley correu pelo corredor, entrou em qualquer porta lateral, ela estava com a parede quebrada e levava a uma escada que subia em espiral.

No buraco centrar da escada, Sheik estava estatelado no chão:

– Príncipe Zeldo? –Chamou Colley.

Ele abriu os olhos:

– Meu nome... É Sheik. –Murmurou.

– Está bem Sheik, mas o que faz aí estatelado no chão?

– Eu caí... Do último... Andar...

– Temos de sair daqui! Kold era um mentiroso! Ele não quer realmente ajudar o povo...

– Nada mais... –Cortou Sheik. –Está ao meu alcance... Só me resta torcer para que a Princesa consiga o que ela quer...

– Você não é a Zelda?

– Somos dois espíritos que dividimos o mesmo corpo... E o espírito dela não está presente aqui no momento...

Um minuto após abandonar seu corpo, o espírito de Zelda atravessou todo o reino, e em menos de um minuto estava em frente a uma pessoa que andava pelas cinzas de um castelo:

– Kanahyor? –Chamou ela.

Ele parou, não podia vê-la e não respondeu.

– Sei que já me reconheceu. Sou eu, Zelda. Sei que você deve estar achando que eu não tenho motivo algum para estar aqui, mas não é verdade! Você está me devendo um favor!

– Não lhe devo nada. Saia daqui e pare de assombrar a quem não deve ser perturbado. –Respondeu.

– Não é verdade! –Gritou ela. –Sua alma está rompida! Você se quebrou em milhões de pedaços quando ficou naquele deserto, mas é o único que não consegue ver isso! Buscando os pedaços de sua alma você matou a dezenas de pessoas, incluindo meu irmão! E é por isso que me deve! Ou isso não lhe importa?

Ele não respondeu.

– Não sei onde estou! –Ela continuou. –Não sei por que estou aqui! Só sei que fui seqüestrada por um tal de Kold Vinnician que tem algum problema com uma mulher chamada Forkres e por causa disso vim parar no castelo dela!

Kanahyor continuou sem responder:

– Está ouvindo. –Ela perguntou. –Você não vem me ajudar? Vai ficar parado?

– Você diz que minha alma está quebrada. –Respondeu ele. –Mas você está em pior estado. Leve isso para seu corpo em menos de um minuto e você terá chances de sobreviver.

Ele ergueu a mão direita, formando uma pequena jóia verde e colocando-a flutuando no ar.

Depois disso voltou a andar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Zelda olhou ele ir embora e então olhou para a jóia.

Tocou-a.

Ela dissolveu-se e foi absorvida por sua mão.

Zelda ficou parada alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer, e então começou a correr na direção de Sheik.

– Ela chegou. –Disse Sheik de repente.

Ele ergueu o baço direito e ativou a Triforce da Sabedoria.

Zelda se ergueu do chão:

– Ca-cade todos aqueles ferimentos? –Perguntou Colley espantado.

– Fui salva. –Respondeu ela. –Por uma alma que quer ser salva, mas ainda não sabe disso.

De repente, a porta se abriu.

Kold entrou, seguido por Forkres:

– Estão todos bem? –Perguntou ele.

– Traidor! –Exclamou Colley. Atacando-o com as garras. –Não acredite nele! É uma farsa! Acabei de vê-lo matando esta mulher em uma sala ali ao lado!

– Do que está falando, Colley? –Perguntou Kold que estava apenas se defendendo com a espada. –Estávamos na Sala da Morte no primeiro andar até agora a pouco.

– Mas se não era você, quem era? –Perguntou Colley.

– Eu, talvez. –Disse Forkres sorrindo.

Ela se transformou em uma sombra e de repente ficou idêntica a Kold:

– Ou talvez me reconheça assim? –Perguntou ela. Então mudou de forma novamente, tomando a forma de um guerreiro coberto por uma armadura negra. –Ou talvez assim?

– Mestre Lyfnos? –Exclamou Colley. –Oh não!

– Oh, sim! –Exclamou ele. –Até que foi bem engraçado ver aquela mulher ser assassinada pelos próprios sentimentos! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

– Zelda. –Disse Kold. –Seu irmão foi assassinado pelo Kanenkai da Destruição, mas ainda há uma chance de salvá-lo. Pegue a espada no degrau e leve-a ao corpo de seu irmão!

Dizendo isso, um portal negro surgiu e sugou Zelda para dentro.

Ela estava agora no mesmo lugar em que pegara a Master Sword, mas desta vez havia um portal no meio da escada e aos pés dele a espada em que havia tropeçado.

Ela correu até ela e segurou-a logo depois entrou no portal.

Este a levou até o quarto de Link, no Castelo de Hyrule, onde dentro de um caixão de vidro estava depositado seu corpo.

Ela jogou a tampa do caixão no chão e olhou para seu irmão vestido com roupas de rei.

Parecia já ter se passado anos desde que fora assassinado.

De repente, a espada saltou de sua mão e começou a flutuar horizontalmente sobre Link.

Inscrições indecifráveis brilharam negras na lâmina seguida por murmúrios espectrais e então um clarão negro cegou Zelda por alguns instantes.

Quando ela olhou para ele novamente, Link abriu os olhos, e então ele agarrou o cabo da espada com as duas mãos.

– Link! –Gritou ela.

Mas estava sendo puxada pelo portal, e ele se levantou do caixão:

– Link! –Exclamou.

Mas de repente tudo sumiu, ela parecia estar dentro do Palácio-Agulha.


	16. Pedido de Resgate

Capítulo XVI

Pedido de Resgate

Realmente ela estava no Palácio Agulha, mas não podia comprovar, pois a sala redonda tinha paredes totalmente feitas de espelhos que refletiam uma luz dourada vinda de alguma parte do cômodo.

A luz facilmente cega qualquer um que olhe diretamente para ela, e irritava a vista de quem olhasse para seu reflexo.

–Então esta é a famosa Princesa Zelda? –Disse uma voz atrás dela.

Não se virou, a Triforce lhe dizia que a voz vinha da luz dourada.

Ao invés disso, jogou o braço direito para trás e lançou um poderoso raio na criatura.

A criatura desviou, o raio foi diretamente refletido por um dos espelhos que o lançou nas costas de Zelda.

A princesa foi atirada para frente e caiu no chão.

A criatura riu e então falou:

–Gosta de magias, não é? –Perguntou ele. –Vou levá-la para um lugar, um lugar especial. E lá use sua magia. Tudo o que conseguir e então sofra as conseqüências...

De repente, todo o brilho dourado na sala se apagou. Ainda no chão ela olhou para a direção de onde vinha a voz.

Lá havia alguém coberto por uma armadura dourada. Ele segurava uma esfera negra que parecia sugar o ar à sua volta.

Além do ar, vários fios prateados eram atraídos por ela e giravam à sua volta.

Ela reconheceu aquele objeto imediatamente, ela já havia lido sobre ele em um livro.

Tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu, ao invés disso estendeu involuntariamente seu braço direito e lançou um fio dourado que como os outros ficou girando ao redor da esfera.

Zelda caiu inerte no chão...

–Ora Kold... –Disse Lyfnos após Zelda entrar no portal. –Eu realmente não achei que você fosse nos ajudar tanto...

Ele se virou para Lyfnos:

–Que quer dizer com isso?

–Não teria como saber, mas a espada é a peça fundamental para o plano da ressurreição... Mas agora você não pode fazer nada senão esperar... E assistir a ressurreição do Mestre, de um Mestre maior do que o Senhor da Torre... A partir de agora todos não passamos de peças em seu jogo. –Ele sorriu.

–Se você pensa que vou deixar isso acontecer está muito enganado! –Exclamou Kold. Erguendo as duas mãos –Vou criar um portal que irá levá-la diretamente à Torre!

O sorriso de Lyfnos se manteu inabalável e logo Kold notou isso:

–Por que continua sorrindo? –Exclamou ele.

–Hiaryham está na torre. –Respondeu ele simplesmente.

Kold virou-se para formar um novo portal, mas nada saiu dele.

–Ela já está fora do alcance de qualquer um, Kold. E agora eu vou matar vocês!

De repente, todas as sombras da sala começaram a girar e a absorver seus donos.

Colley estava imóvel desde a aparição de Lyfnos, e agora não se importava e estar sumindo.

–O redemoinho das sombras é infalível... –Disse Lyfnos.

–Não enquanto a Triforce estiver comigo! –Exclamou Kold erguendo o punho direito.

Uma luz dourada desintegrou as sombras que o rodeavam, mas não deu atenção a Colley sumido até o pescoço.

Com as duas mãos brilhando dourado, saltou na direção de Lyfnos.

Mas então o próprio Lyfnos transformou-se em uma sombra e para a sorte de Colley, o redemoinho de sombras parou de rodear a sala e concentrou-se em Kold, fazendo-o sumir.

Lyfnos deixou de ser uma sombra e voltou a sua forma comum, mas antes que pudesse sorrir uma flecha passou por ele e o fez dissolver-se o ar.

Era uma flecha lançada por Forkres da entrada da sala, ela estava sem nenhum ferimento.

–Eu prestaria mais atenção na pessoa que atacar, antes de chamá-la de Forkres. –Disse ela.

O redemoinho de sombras se dissolveu e Kold surgiu perfeitamente bem de dentro dele.

–Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? –Exclamou ele.

Zelda abriu os olhos.

Ao que parecia, estava no cume de uma montanha, cheio de neve à sua volta.

O ar era rarefeito e uma neblina densa não deixava Zelda enxergar muito além de alguns metros. Flocos de neve caiam rapidamente com um vento forte e frio congelante.

Suas pálpebras tentavam se forçar para baixo, mas ela olhou em volta. Não parecia haver nada por perto.

Para onde será que aquele monstro a havia levado?

O primeiro passo para descobrir isso seria descer daquela montanha, mas havia um problema.

Seus pulsos estavam presos por faixas de um material áspero e resistente. Seus pés não estavam no chão, ela estava presa ao que parecia em uma cruz torta feita com dois troncos semipodres precariamente presos com correntes.

Os cabelos dourados esvoaçavam para todas as direções com o vento que constantemente mudava de direção.

Ele estava muito veloz, zunindo nos ouvidos.

O vestido de Zelda fora feito para ser elegante, não para proteger do frio e do vento cortante.

Ela já deveria estar ali há algumas horas, por seu cabelo estava coberto de neve e o vestido picotado em algumas partes.

Não seria difícil de se soltar daqueles dois troncos podres, nem que ela ganhasse uma pulseira de um material áspero e desconhecido. Só precisava de um pouco de um pouco de magia para arrebentar o tronco.

Tentou se concentrar, e então um raio saiu da pala de cada uma das mãos, arrebentando o material que prendia.

Fora melhor do que ela pensava, começou a cair.

Mas antes que chegasse ao chão, uma dor aguda atacou suas mãos, Zelda caiu de joelhos.

A dor foi se espalhando pelo corpo aumentando cada vez mais, ela caiu na neve e desmaiou...

– Pensamos que você estivesse morta! –Exclamou Kold.

– E de certo estaria, se não desconfiasse que você tentaria me atacar e mandei um sósia. –Respondeu ela. –Mas agora que já sei da verdade não há mais problema. Mesmo assim não pense que vou livrá-lo de seus crimes, Kold! Você apenas ganhou o direito de julgamento siga-me se quiser viver.

Algumas horas depois, Zelda novamente acordou, estava com mito rio.

O que havia acontecido? Ela nunca havia lido algo sobre isso antes. Precisava comunicar o acontecido a Colley e Kold agora mesmo. O único problema era que não sabia se seu poder poderia alcançá-os do lugar onde estava.

– Kold? Colley? –Chamou a voz de Zelda vinda do nada.

Já fazia algumas horas que forkres os havia prendido numa cela.

A própria estava vigiando-os sentada numa cadeira do lado de fora da cela e deu um sobressalto com a voz vinda do nada.

– Quem está aí? –Exclamou ela.

– Princesa Zelda? –Perguntou Colley para a escuridão.

– Sou eu mesma! Aconteceu algo errado no Castelo e eu vim parar no castelo em forma de agulha.

Zelda começou a sentir algumas pontadas vindas do nada.

– Depois disso ele usou uma bola que me deixou desacordada. Quando acordei não estava mais lá

– Onde você está agora? –A voz de Kold ecoou na montanha.

– Não sei! Nunca estive aqui antes! É o topo de uma montanha! Está nevando, muito vento e frio, congelante, provavelmente abaixo de zero graus centígrados! –Exclamou ela.

– Você não consegue ver nenhuma característica única? Que não exista em outro lugar?

– Não são todas as montanhas que têm uma cruz de madeira podre no topo! –Exclamou ela.

– Está de dia ou de noite nesse lugar? –Perguntou Forkres.

As pinicadas começaram a se agravas e causar dores mais agudas. Não sabia como Forkres estava viva, mas isso com certeza significava que Kold e Colley não estavam em liberdade, por isso empenhou-se em inventar uma história que provou-se ser parcialmente verdadeira:

– Acho que a pessoa que me trouxe aqui foi a mesma pessoa que forçou vocês a fazer coisas terríveis com o povo de Forkres! Mas vocês precisam vir aqui me ajudar!

– Aí está de dia ou de noite? –Repetiu Forkres.

Ninguém respondeu, e também não iria mais responder, Zelda não estava mais conseguindo manter contato com eles.

Fez-se um minuto de silêncio, forkres estava pensando.

Aquela garota era uma Princesa, além disso, ela disso que Kold fora forçado a atormentar seu povo. Deveria ela confiar em uma Princesa que ela nunca havia ouvido falar?

Olhou para os dois prisioneiros.

As pequenas dores de Zelda agora se transformaram nas mesmas dores de antes, mas ela estava preparada para suportá-la.

Ela ainda precisava mandar uma última mensagem, mas não era para aqueles três. Tentou com sua magia encontrar em que lugar do mundo estava Kanahyor.

– Kanahyor! –A voz de Zelda ecoou pelo campo aberto em que Kanahyor cavalgava. Ele parou bruscamente.

– Você destruiu meu reino, matou meu irmão e depois foi embora sem dizer mais nada! Não se arrepende disso?

– Não. – Respondeu simplesmente.

– Mas nós tínhamos um trato! Eu confiei em você naquela hora! Mas ao invés de proteger o Castelo você assassinou o rei em plena cerimônia de coroação!

– Meu único objetivo na última década foi lutar com o Herói do Tempo.

– E você já fez isso! E o matou! Não está satisfeito! No dia da coroação fui levada até duas pessoas, Kold vinnician e Colley. Os dois queriam apenas me proteger de você! Os Sábios de Hyrule sempre me preveniam que você era um assassino! Eu não acreditei! E o que aconteceu depois? Você matou o meu irmão! Um homem em um castelo em forma de agulha me fez ir parar no topo e uma montanha.

Não estava mais conseguindo suportar a dor tinha que terminar logo de falar. Além disso teve a impressão de ver alguns vultos se aproximando.

– Se ainda lhe resta um pouco de dignidade! Venha me salvar! Estou em um lugar em que é dolorido o uso de magia...

Dizendo isso ela começou a perder a consciência, não sabia se Kanayor viria ajudá-la, mas um nome em sua história fez com que ele não tivesse outra alternativa.


	17. Encontro em Família

Capítulo XVII

Encontro em Família

– Vou libertar vocês. –Disse Forkres por fim, mas saibam que se estivem mentindo, o preço será a morte! –Exclamou ela.

Dizendo isso retirou uma chave e destrancou a cela:

– Estamos dizendo a verdade, você não vai se arrepender, eu garanto! –Disse Kold saindo da cela.

– Tem alguma idéia de onde ir? –Perguntou Colley.

– Na verdade não. –Respondeu ele. –Mas acho que poderemos descobrir se formos até o castelo da agulha. Muito obrigado por nos libertar Forkres, mas temos que ir.

– Eu vou com vocês. –Disse ela. –O que me garante que não vão tentar me enganar?

Ele não se importou, os três atravessaram o corredor de pedra que levava à cela. Chegando assim em uma grande escadaria que subia pelo menos cem metros em uma forma quadrada.

Colley e forkres subiram correndo, Kold deu um soco no chão e usou-o como impulso para subir até o topo.

Diferente de Sheik, ele conseguiu segurar-se no corrimão da escada e passar para o outro lado.

Ele escancarou a porta de aço. Ela levava à um deserto, ao que parecia ele via vindo de uma pequenina construção quadrada de pedra, e o castelo ficava no subsolo.

Como Forkres e seu povo conseguiam viver a ele não sabia, mas também não perguntou.

Ele não parou de correr, nem para esperar Forkres e Colley que ainda estavam no meio da escada.

Alguns minutos depois, ele estava em um campo aberto, coberto por vegetação rasteira, e ao longe avistava bem pequenina a torre em forma de agulha.

Foi este o luar que escolheu para esperar os outros dois, embora ele não conseguisse enxergá-los.

De repente ele ouve um crescente som de cavalo.

Olhou para todas as direções e ao Leste avistou um pequeno pontinho que ia aumentando cada vez mais.

Como ele estava em um campo plano, não demorou para avistar maiores detalhes.

A pessoa que vinha tinha longos cabelos prateados que davam uma impressão de leveza, usava uma roupa elegante, provavelmente de um chefe de vila.

A pessoa ergueu a mão direita para o ar.

Ela vinha rapidamente em sua direção, e todo ar que batia em sua palma erguida se acumulava, formando uma grande bola de vento.

Foi então que Kold reconheceu aquela pessoa, mas isso foi quando Kanahyor atirou a bola de vento contra ele.

Kold foi arremessado para longe, Kanahyor pulou do cavalo, que continuou indo indefinidamente para a escuridão do anoitecer.

– Finalmente, depois de tantos anos eu reencontrei você. –Ele disse calmamente.

Kanahyor tinha um olhar que expressava uma raiva gigantesca.

Kold não esperava reencontrar seu irmão naquela hora, na verdade esperava nunca ter de encará-lo novamente.

– O que andou fazendo nesses últimos anos, Kold? Estragando a vida de pessoas, imagino?

– Hein? Kanahyor! Você está vivo! Que alegria! – Mas ele não se deu o mínimo trabalho de fazer sua expressão confirmar sua fala.

– Depois de tanto tempo ainda é de se surpreender que ninguém tenha te matado... Você e papai não costumavam ser bons governantes não é mesmo? – Seus olhos agora estavam brilhando mais do que a lua.

Ele ergueu as duas mãos na altura dos ombros e uma esfera branca de energia se formou e explodiu logo em seguida, Kanahyor segurou a espada prateada que se formara e avançou com velocidade e ímpeto na direção de Kold.

Kold recuou, mas não tinha a velocidade e determinação do outro, que desferiu um golpe.

Ele conseguiu desviar-se, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu com o rosto na grama. Kanahyor ergueu a espada para um segundo golpe, teria que fazer algo.

Kold havia sido treinado na arte da espada desde os cinco anos, enquanto Kanahyor ficara em um deserto, em uma luta de espadas suas chances de vitória seriam maiores, por isso, ainda no chão, ergueu as mãos na altura dos ombros e uma esfera brilhante negra se formou.

Kanahyor golpeou, Kold girou para a direita, escapando de ganhar um furo na cabeça, a esfera se explodiu e uma espada pequena e negra caiu no gramado.

– Pensei que você tivesse seus próprios truques, vejo que estava enganado.

– Pare de atacar, pense um pouco Kanahyor! Eu não tive culpa em nada do que te aconteceu.

"Não teve culpa?" Pensou ele. "Achei que ao menos teria coragem para assumir seus erros." Então jurou que Não importando o que custasse, mataria Kold antes de morrer.

Ele baixou a mão direita com a espada e ergueu a esquerda, atirou um raio de luz branca em Kold, este ergueu a parte superior que estava deitada e protegeu-se com o punho direito, como uma ameaça, fazendo brilhar o símbolo de uma metade da Triforce do poder.

O raio se dissipou a medida que se aproximava e ele saltou de pé.

Kanahyor esperava que ele usasse a Triforce e também sabia muito bem que mesmo com esse poder ele não conseguiria vencê-lo.

Kold também sabia disso e sabia também que o irmão esperava que ele se defendesse e tentasse fugir, teria que surpreendê-lo.

Ele começou a correr na direção de Kanahyor, com o punho direito erguido usando o poder da Triforce, o outro não esperava por isso, não teve reação, Kold se jogou no irmão e derrubou-lhe com um soco no rosto.

Kanahyor no chão piscou os olhos, não esperava por isso, mas o que mais lhe surpreendia agora era a dor que estava sentindo, não deveria subestimar a Triforce.

Kold caído na grama podia ver a espada negro a pouco centímetro de sua mão direita, percebeu que o irmão já se levantara, pegou rapidamente a espada e escondeu-a atrás de si.

Virou-se para encarar Kanahyor, que estava de pé a sua frente e apontava a espada prateada em sua direção.

– Não esperava por aquilo, mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente...

Neste momento em que Kanahyor achava que já tinha a vitória garantida foi quando Kold escolheu para levantar-se em um salto e golpear com a espada.

Ele bloqueou, mas como esperado Kold havia trinado muito mais na espada do que Kanahyor, que não conseguiu bloquear o segundo golpe que o atingiu no estômago.

Ele recuou alguns passos, a espada negra que estava perfurando-o desapareceu, mas havia um ferimento e o sangue escorria livremente.

Kold recriou a espada:

– Você pode ser bem mais forte que eu Kanahyor, mas em uma luta de espadas eu venceria, pois treinei desde meus cinco anos de idade!

Ele não soube como responder, esperava poder derrotar Kold com facilidade, mas estava tendo surpresas desagradáveis.

– Para onde aquele idiota foi? – Perguntou Forkres pela quarta vez a Colley. – Você deveria saber!

– Eu não sei! EU NÃO SEI! Por que você não pára de me perguntar a mesma coisa desde que nós saímos daquele caixão gigante?

– Não é um caixão, é um refúgio! – Respondeu ela pela terceira vez. –Desse jeito nós nunca vamos encontrá-lo! Fique atento para tentar enxergá-lo, como estamos em um campo aberto não pode ser muito difícil.

– Espere! Estou vendo algo vindo em nossa direção lá longe... Parece um cavalo!

Um cavalo branco passou rapidamente por eles, Colley notou que ele não havia ninguém montado nele, mas ele corria como se temesse algo.

– Acho que devemos ir na direção de onde ele veio! – Exclamou Forkres.

– Certo!

Eles apressaram o passo na direção de onde viera o cavalo, apertando a visão para procurar algum sinal de Kold naquele campo fracamente iluminado pela luz da lua.

Com a velocidade em que estavam, não demoraram a avistar a silhueta de duas pessoas ao longe.

– Um deles pode ser o Kold, vamos que será fácil de chegar lá! Guie-se pelo cabelo prateado daquele ali, que se destaca mais do que tudo neste campo... Credo!

O vulto de cabelos prateados havia lançado um raio branco contra o outro vulto, que foi envolvido por uma luz dourada que iluminou-o, era mesmo Kold.

– Ele está lutando com alguém! Vamos mais rápido.

Kold saltou na direção do de cabelos prateados e os dois caíram no chão, este se levantou primeiro.

Eles já estavam quase alcançando-os e nenhum dos dois parecia ter notado a presença deles, de repente Kold se levantou e golpeou o outro, então disse alguma coisa.

Pararam logo atrás de Kanahyor, que não lhes deu atenção.

Ele ergueu os olhos para Kold, de repente, como se o Sol estivesse renascido no meio da noite, uma explosão dourada aconteceu, o forte brilho e calor que emanavam de Kanahyor eram praticamente insuportáveis.

Kold, Colley e Forkres voaram longe, mas ainda com distância não conseguiam suportar a luz que cegava os olhos e calor que derretia o ferro.

Aos poucos a luz foi baixando e o calor diminuindo, quando a escuridão voltou ao normal, não viram mais nenhum rastro de Kanahyor.

– Onde ele está? – Perguntou Colley depois de todos se levantarem.

Logo depois de acabar de perguntar, todos foram erguidos no ar, mas não sentiram nada, como se o mundo estivesse se afastando de seus pés.


	18. Lua de Prata

Capítulo XVIII

– O que está acontecendo? – Gritou Forkres.

Eles pararam, foi então que no céu, ao redor deles, começaram a enxergar contornos prateados de uma esfera prateada onde estavam dentro.

Na parte mais baixa começou a haver uma ondulação e Kanahyor subiu naquele ponto.

– Estava indeciso se deixaria vocês aqui para morrerem sem nenhuma explicação ou se viria aqui para matá-los diretamente. – Ele disse de um modo não característico, quase alegre. – Para quem vê de fora, há uma grande lua brilhante no céu, desconhecida, misteriosa, mas não fazem nem a menor idéia de que tenha alguém aqui dentro. Vocês poderão perceber que independentemente de seus esforços não poderão sair daí.

Seu ferimento parara de sangrar, segurava sua espada prateada com a mão direita.

– Tanto você quanto eu sabemos que se eu usar a Triforce do poder posso tirar todos daqui! –Exclamou Kold.

– "Tanto você" sabe que se você tivesse a Triforce do poder completa poderia, mas infelizmente isso não acontece, portanto não se gaste com isso.

Zelda abriu os olhos, estava, ao que parecia, sobre uma mesa de madeira, de, ao que parecia, um bar, em que, ao que parecia, seres diminutos e feiosos enchiam a cara, ao que parecia, em troco de nada.

Ela estava amarrada por lenços brancos na mesa, tentou mexer os braços, mas o nó estava muito forte.


	19. Na Esfera Negra

Capítulo XIX

Na Esfera Negra

Ele abriu os olhos. Estava largado no chão, cercado de criaturas com uma couraça cor de terra, duendes da terra. Manteve os olhos verdes abertos e olhou um pouco mais para cima do duende de olhos laranjas que o encarava.

Pendurados em cruzes de madeira feitas precariamente com pedaços de troncos amarrados Zelda, Kold, Forkres, Colley e Sheik.

O duende de olhos laranjas deu um passo em sua direção, parecia inseguro. Nada aconteceu, o duende sorriu e encorajou os outros a seguirem-no e cercaram Kanahyor. Aquele mesmo avançou mais e segurou seu braço firmemente.

Todos os duendes explodiram em chamas. Eles não pareciam mortalmente feridos, mas caíram no chão sem exceção.

Kanahyor ergueu-se e jogou os cabelos prateados para trás. Virou-se para os cinco, esperando uma explicação.

– Bem... – Disse Zelda. – Fui eu que chamei vocês aqui então acho que lhe devo uma explicação. – Nossas almas foram absorvidas pela esfera negra que Lyfnos e Hiaryham levavam, isso vocês já devem ter adivinhado. Acredito que dentro dela exista uma outra dimensão só de almas que é onde nós estamos agora, por isso eu e Sheik podemos aparecer separados. Pois bem, diferente de mim, vocês já surgiram diretamente nesse... lugar! Eu tive de ser levada de uma montanha de gelo... Enfim! Quando vocês surgiram, todos acordaram, menos você.

– E os duendes vieram e nos prenderam... – Disse Forkres.

– Mas quando... –Começou Kold.

– Cale-se. –Disse Kanahyor.

– Mas quando eles tentaram pegar você eles... Não conseguiram! – Disse Colley.

– Havia uma espécie de barreira prateada te protegendo que não deixava que eles passassem, mas sumiu quando você acordou. – Completou Sheik.

– Por fim, eu não faço idéia de como sair desse lugar, e os duendes da terra não eram suficientemente inteligentes para falarem, então acho que por enquanto estamos presos. – Disse Zelda.

Todos olharam para Kanahyor.

Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas seus olhos começaram a arder de maneira insuportável. A dor se espalhou pela cabeça, ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

Começou a tremer, a dor ia se espalhando e ele caiu completamente no chão, se contorcendo na dor.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou Colley.

– É a magia, a magia que ele usou contra os duendes, não se pode usar magia nesse lugar! – Exclamou Zelda. – Vamos soltem-se, precisamos sair!

Kanahyor não ouvira o que ela dissera, tentou usar uma magia para neutralizar a dor, ela aumentou dez vezes mais e ele não conseguiu mais respirar, sentia-se sufocado, perdeu a consciência.

– Eu acho que o Kanenkai da Destruição não será muito útil aqui, já que tudo que ele faz é baseado em magia. – Disse Colley não poupando esforços para mostrar que sua preocupação era nula.

– Consegui! –Exclamou Forkres, e metade de seu corpo ficou pendente no ar, presos pela mão esquerda, o tronco podre não agüentou o peso e quebrou-se.

Um pedaço dele ficou preso em sua mão esquerda junto com a corda.

– Venha nos soltar, Forkres. – Disse Kold.

– Não me venha com ordens! Vou soltar primeiro esse loiro. – Ela olhou em volta e foi até um duende, de quem arrancou uma garrafa de vidro. Quebrou-a em uma mesa e pegou dois cacos. – Não se preocupe, eu sou treinada!

Ela arremessou-os em direção a Sheik, mas para o alívio deste os dois atingiram cada um a corda de um braço, ele caiu no chão.

– Quem vai ser o próximo? – Perguntou ela. – Você! – Disse ela com um sorriso maldoso apontando para Zelda.

– Não se preocupe, deixe que eu liberto os outros, de uma olhada lá fora e tente descobrir algo.

Contrariada, Forkres foi arrastando os pés até a pequena entrada do bar, fechada por uma porta rachada por causa da madeira ressecada.

Ele foi soltando todos um por um e soltou Zelda por último. Assim que ela caiu, foi até Kanahyor, que continuava imóvel no chão.

Seu rosto estava estranhamente vermelho, comparado ao pálido costumeiro, os cabelos leves e despenteados caiam-lhe sob a face dando-lhe um ar despreocupado que não se encaixava com ele, os olhos fragilmente fechados tremiam de vez em quando.

Ela ergueu suas costas e sentiu o pulso, sabia que ele estava vivo, mas não pôde deixar de se preocupar:

– Ele está mal, muito mal! Muito pior do que eu fiquei! A magia dele é muito pior do que a de qualquer um de nós!

– Certo, então vamos sair daqui antes que ele acorde. – Disse Colley.

– O que? – Exclamou Zelda olhando incrédula para ela.

Kold encarou-a com a surpresa controlada em sua expressão:

– Princesa, – Disse ele. – Meu irmão é um assassino, você já deveria ter entendido isso. Deixa-me surpreso você ter pensado que nós iríamos levá-lo conosco.

Essas palavras causaram uma reação de raiva nela, lembrando-se de quando ficara sozinha defendendo-o contra todos os Sábios. Kold não fez aquilo de propósito, na verdade nem imaginava que aquilo pudesse acontecer:

Ela percebeu isso e baixou a cabeça olhando para Kanahyor:

– Você não sabe. – Respondeu baixinho. – Como pode saber? Você o deixou para morrer no deserto. – Ela ergueu a cabeça.

A frase não teve o efeito que ela esperava ele lhe devolveu o olhar, mas acabou cedendo:

– Se é isso mesmo que você quer... Eu vou dar uma olhada no terreno com Forkres. –Disse ele e saiu cabisbaixo.

Ela não ligou muito para isso no momento, estava mais preocupada com o outro irmão. "Mas será que isso é a coisa certa?". Perguntou uma voz na cabeça dela. "Afinal você o defendeu da outra vez e em troca disso, Link está morto.".

Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar fixamente para Kanahyor. Ela sabia que estava certa desta vez.

Em Hyrule, o sumiço do rei havia sido interpretado de várias maneiras por várias pessoas. "É um milagre!" Diziam uns, "o maior ousado roubo de corpos da história!". Diziam outros, mas na realidade ninguém no reino sabia mesmo onde estava Link.

Mesmo assim, começaram a correr boatos de que um estranho homem carregando uma espada fora visto em diversos pontos de Hyrule e então forçou passagem na fronteira com a terra dos Kanenkais.

Antes disso, uma pequena garota chamada Mary havia jurado que encontrara o homem:

– Ele é o rei Link, eu juro! – Dissera ela. – Eu tentei falar com ele, mas tudo que ele me disse foi algo sobre morte de um Kanenkai e volta de um Soroen, juro!

Mas seu pai não lhe deu atenção, afinal a menina não costumava dizer verdades e essa parecia mais uma grande mentira:

– Vá para a vila comprar maçãs, Mary! – Dissera ele. – Mas se encontrar o rei de novo mande os meus comprimentos. – Disse com deboche.

Mary saiu enfezada de sua casa e não contou a mais ninguém sobre o que vira, afinal se não queriam acreditar ela não iria impedi-los, mas para a infelicidade do pai, essa era uma das raras vezes em que Mary contava alguma verdade.

Sheik fora para junto de Zelda e entregou a ela uma poção:

– Faça com que ele beba isso, vai acordar daqui a algum tempo.

Colley estava se sentindo deslocado ali, afinal Kold e Forkres haviam saído e ele ficou ali com aquele pessoal estranho.

– Precisamos sair daqui, procurar alguma saída tem de haver! – Disse ela para Sheik. –Mas se não houver... – Ela olhou para Kanahyor mais uma vez e então se ergueu e a ele. – Nós criaremos uma!

– Eu sei que sim, agora vamos ver Kold e Forkres.

Os quatro, (Kanahyor ainda carregado pela princesa), saíram do barzinho e viram que estavam em uma planície, não havia grama, apenas terra seca e uma ou duas pequenas árvores tortas aqui e ali, estavam cercados por vários penhascos e montanhas, mas nenhum sinal dos outros dois.

– Acho que vamos ter de procurá-los.

– Por que veio comigo, Forkres? – Perguntou Kold para ela.

Estavam sentados no alto de um penhasco observando a planície.

– Por que se afastou de todos desse jeito? – Perguntou ela.

Ele olhou para o céu tingido com as cores do pôr-do-sol, o que tornava difícil de acreditar que estivessem dentro daquela esfera negra, antes de responder:

– Eu não sei. Acho que tem algumas verdades que são muito pesadas para se agüentar quando eu estou perto dele. – Dali os dois podiam ver claramente os outros quatro saindo de dentro do bar no meio do nada.

– Eu tenho de concordar que você não foi o melhor governante que nosso povo já teve.

Ele sorriu:

– Acho que tem razão.

– O que pretende fazer agora?

Ele não respondeu, mas continuou olhando para o céu que escurecia aos poucos.

Forkres compreendeu que ele teria que pensar muito antes de decidir e poder fazer algo a respeito e elas iria esperar com ele, mesmo que demorasse anos.

Envolvidos em pensamentos, nenhum dos dois viram dois pontos na planície que se aproximavam rápido do grupo de Zelda.

Eles já estavam caminhando há muitos minutos sem encontrar nenhum vestígio de Kold e Forkres quando avistaram dois pontos do outro lado da planície vindo em sua direção.

No estado que estavam, eles não conseguiram notar como um dos pontos brilhava tanto agora que estava quase completamente escuro...


	20. Brilho e Sombra

Capítulo XX

Brilho e Sombra

Colley gritava em altos brados o nome de Kold e Forkres, Zelda e Sheik permaneciam calados, com seu olhar treinado ele tentava avistar os dois no horizonte, já Zelda continuava a pesadamente carregar Kanahyor desmaiado.

Ela pensava na falta de cavalheirismo dos outros dois em deixá-la carregando-o sozinha, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido por uma exclamação de Sheik.

– Ali estão eles! No penhasco! Vou buscá-los! – Ele saltou para longe, não demorando nem mais um segundo temendo perdê-los de vista.

– Espere! – Gritou Colley. – Você se enganou! – Mas Sheik já estava longe quando ele disse isso. – Princesa Zelda, – Acrescentou ele em um tom mais baixo. – Estou vendo os dois ali no horizonte. Um deles com uma flecha muito brilhante...

Ele apontou para linha do horizonte, de onde vinha um brilho dourado intenso. Zelda apertou os olhos para olhar melhor:

– Parece que Kold está usando a Triforce para sinalizar, isso deve doer... Talvez Sheik não esteja muito longe, acho que uma mensagem telepática não pode machucar muito...

– Mensagem telepática? – Você diz como aquela que mandou para nós no castelo de Forkres?

Ela não respondeu, pois as figuras já estavam bem mais perto e ela notou que a silhueta brilhante era grande demais para ser Kold, assim como a suposta Forkres.

– Não são eles! – Exclamou Zelda de olhos arregalados. – São Hiaryham e Lyfnos!

Colley virou-se para ela surpreso e de repente notou como estava frágil e desprotegida sem sua magia e carregando Kanahyor:

– Nenhuma chance de deixar ele no chão e fugir?

Ela novamente não respondeu e não precisava, pois ele sabia a resposta. Desembainhou sua espada e gritou:

– Vá na direção em que o homem foi, mande uma mensagem telepática se puder e faça eles voltarem!

Ele começou a andar hesitante na direção dos outros dois, não tinha a coragem nem a força de Kold, mas tinha o desejo secreto de se tornar general caso o outro voltasse a ser rei, portanto tinha que melhorar esses aspectos e aquela era a prova final para isso.

Zelda o olhou se afastar, ele estava pertíssimo dos dois quando ela se deu conta de que ele não ficara tentando ganhar tempo para ela ficar parada, de às costas para a batalha que se iniciava e começou a arrastar a si e Kanahyor para a direção do penhasco.

Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se em enviar uma mensagem a Sheik onde quer que ele estivesse, uma pequena pontada na nuca deu origem a uma estrondosa dor de cabeça, mas ela conseguira e ainda estava consciente, arrastando-se para longe dos inimigos...

Ele os avistara, tinha certeza, mas não fazia idéia de por quê estavam tão longe e se afastando.

Colley gritou alguma coisa lá atrás, mas ele já estava muito longe para ouvir, enfim chegou ao pé do penhasco.

Deu um grande salto, mas não alcançou o topo, começou a cair, mas agarrou uma saliência da cocha, evitando a queda. Continuou a escalada e alcançou o topo.

Ele ergueu-se e se afastou da borda, ao olhar para frente impressionou-se ao ver como Kold e Colley tinham ido tão longe em tão pouco tempo.

A alguns metros do penhasco erguia-se uma enorme e densa floresta, com árvores grandes de tronco e folhas escuras, todas cheias de espinhos, com cipós com espinhos caindo e deixando o caminho fechado, parecendo impenetrável.

Para contradizer a aparência, esse era o único lugar para onde os outros dois podiam ter ido, por ela se estendia em quilômetros por todas as montanhas e penhascos que cercavam a depressão.

Com muito cuidado e velocidade, Sheik foi até uma abertura entre dois troncos, em que as raízes se misturavam formando um emaranhado que impedia a passagem, acima delas havia a abertura que mostrava apenas sombras.

Ele pulou para dentro dela evitando um cipó espinhento. Não havia som nenhum ali, nenhum inseto, nenhum passo, vento ou qualquer outra coisa, as árvores não deixavam a luz entrar e a noite não ajudava.

Seus olhos eram treinados para enxergar bem, mas mesmo assim demorou um pouco para seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão.

Ali dentro as árvores também eram bem fechadas e percebeu que teria que andar a esmo pela pequena abertura torcendo para encontrar os dois.

Ele caminhou durante muito tempo, os finíssimos espinhos das árvores o perfuravam e os dos cipós o arranhavam e mesmo assim não havia um barulho, sinal ou qualquer rastro de Kold e Forkres.

Foi então que a voz de Zelda ecoou, ele soube imediatamente que aquilo era magia e portanto havia alguma coisa grave.

– Sheik! Você precisa voltar rápido! Lyfnos e Hiaryham estão aqui também e Colley está lutando com eles sozinho! Eu não sei quão forte ele é, mas tenho certeza que não pode enfrentar os dois!

A voz dela foi diminuindo à medida que falava e por fim acabou.

Ele estava em um dilema, poderia voltar para ajudar Zelda e Colley a lutar contra Lyfnos e Hiaryham ou continuar procurando por Kold e Forkres e voltar com eles, talvez essa fosse a única chance de encontrá-los...

Contudo as duas apresentavam problemas, já que ele não sabia o caminho de volta, mas também não encontrara nenhuma pista ou sinal de Kold e Forkres.

Ele não tinha tempo, decidiu-se e começou a pular através das aberturas.

Kold levantou-se depois de algum tempo e se virou para a grande floresta:

– Vamos entrar aí? – Disse ele em tom de brincadeira.

– Você decide. Eu vou te seguir.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, puxou a espada e cortou uma abertura, ele e Forkres passaram por ela. Assim que se viraram para encaram o resto da floresta a luz começou a diminuir e eles se voltaram para a abertura, onde a árvore crescia novamente até ficar exatamente como estava antes de ser cortada.

Eles se encararam novamente e cortou outra abertura mais para dentro da floresta, e assim, como uma brincadeira eles foram adentrando na floresta enquanto ela se fechava atrás deles.

Eles ficaram surpresos e tiveram que piscar muitas vezes quando chegaram em uma clareira bem-iluminada.

Ela estava coberta por grama baixa e havia um tronco caído ali, onde Kold se sentou.

Forkres se sentou ao lado dele e esperou alguns momentos, não conseguiu conter a ansiedade e perguntou:

– Já se decidiu?

Ele esperou um pouco e então respondeu jogando as palavras no ar:

– Ainda não, é que ele é...

Mas ele foi obrigado a antecipar sua decisão, pois nesse exato momento Sheik apareceu na clareira com um salto por uma abertura.

Como eles ele piscou e o encararam surpresos:

– Vocês precisam voltar comigo! – Disse ele ofegante ainda piscando. – Lyfnos e Hiaryham estão aqui e atacaram Colley e a princesa. –Ele andou até eles. – Seu amigo está lutando sozinho!

Forkres olhou para Kold e viu seu olhar determinado, soube de imediato que ele havia feito sua escolha e se levantou junto com ele, e então correndo e com golpes rápidos de espada, os três começaram a cruzar a floresta.

Colley chegou na frente de seus dois antigos mestres e engoliu um seco, eles também estavam armados, Hiaryham com uma lança e Lyfnos com uma espada.

–Vocês. – Disse ele gaguejando. – Vão embora se não quiserem lutar comigo!

Eles ignoraram sua fala completamente e prepararam suas armas, cada um se postou de um lado de Colley.

Ele olhou de relance para a princesa, que andava de modo capenga, mas quando voltou a encara Hiaryham, ele já o estava atacando.

Não teve tempo de erguer a espada, mas desviou-se para trás, má idéia. A lança de Lyfnos atingiu sua armadura simples perto do ombro, perfurando-a.

O furo se alargou até transformar a armadura em pó, ele ficou em dúvida se a lança tinha alguma propriedade mágica ou sua armadura era muito ruim, mas de qualquer modo perdera sua única proteção.

Tinha que decidir olhar para um dos dois, mesmo sabendo que o outro atacaria por trás, Lyfnos era praticamente invisível na noite e o brilho de Hiaryham incomodava de modo extremo, nisso eles atacaram novamente.

Dessa vez conseguiu imobilizar a lança de Lyfnos com a espada e desviar-se do golpe do outro.

Decidiu encarar Hiaryham, que ao menos era visível. Ele pensou que com eles atacando daquela forma só teria que defender um e se desviar do outro, pensou errado.

Percebendo isso, Lyfnos atacou antes pelas costas, mas desta vez _realmente_ perfurou um ponto próximo de seu ombro.

Colley gritou de dor quando ele tirou a lança e Hiaryham aproveitou para dar-lhe um golpe no estômago com o cabo da espada.

Ele se curvou para frente, cambaleando com a boca escorrendo sangue.

– Ele já está quase morto. – Disse Lyfnos avaliando Colley. – Não precisamos perder tempo com este daqui, vamos embora!

Colley escutou isso e se obrigou a ignorar a dor. Ele ergueu a espada e golpeou Hiaryham que estava de costas, ela atravessou a grossa armadura e feriu-o sangue dourado começou a escorrer.

Ele virou-se rapidamente golpeando-o com o pesado braço coberto por uma armadura:

– Idiota! Lyfnos! Este daqui ainda quer nos dar algum trabalho ele ergueu a espada e golpeou, Colley apoiou-se no chão com as mãos e se projetou para trás.

O golpe atingiu sua perna formando um corte fundo na coxa.

Lyfnos, parado ao lado de Colley, ergueu a lança apontada para baixo na direção dele, Hiaryham ficou parado atrás dele assistindo.

A lança desceu e atingiu o peito direito de Colley, atravessou-o até fincar-se no chão.

Ele olhou para os dois de pé acima dele sentindo uma terrível dor, que foi sumindo, sua visão escurecendo, até que sumiu completamente.

Zelda continuou andando durante alguns minutos, tentando não pensar em Colley, até que chegou no penhasco, foi ali que se deu conta que era o ponto final, era impossível que escalasse levando Kanahyor nas costas, ela olhou para os lados procurando um esconderijo, mas não havia nenhum.

Ela o colocou delicadamente deitado no chão e sentou-se ao seu lado tentando não olhar para a direção em que Colley lutava com os dois.

Ela não agüentou a ansiedade e olhou, como ela pensava, ele não estava conseguindo lutar com os dois, ela observou-o erguer os braços na frente dos dois para impedi-los de passarem.

Olhou para o rosto de Kanahyor, esperando que ele miraculosamente acordasse, mas isso não aconteceu, e ela não desejava que acontecesse, pois tudo que ele poderia fazer eram mágicas, que causavam sofrimento, era melhor ele morrer dormindo sem sofrimento.

Pensou que deveria estar muito pessimista, pois havia a chance de Sheik chegar para ajudar, mas isso parecia tão distante...

Com esse pensamento viu uma coisa pular do penhasco na direção da batalha, era Sheik, carregando Kold e Forkres!

Ela colocou a mão delicadamente no rosto dele, como se dissesse que voltaria já, levantou-se e correu para acompanhá-los, esperando poder ser útil em alguma coisa.

Sheik largou os dois no meio de um salto e eles caíram exatamente em cima dos dois cavaleiros.

Eles começaram a lutar e ele examinou Colley.

Sem pulso ou respiração.


	21. A Espada e Queda Divina

Capítulo XXI

A Espada e Queda Divina

Forkres disparava flechas com velocidade contra Lyfnos, mas de cinco flechas que lançou, apenas uma acertou seu alvo e ele se aproximava em forma de sombra deixando impossível que qualquer flecha o acertasse.

Kold estava tendo mais sorte em sua luta contra Hiaryham, os dois travavam uma disputada luta de espadas, Kold o golpeou com sua espada negra, mas foi bloqueado pela espada de Hiaryham, logo em seguida lançou outro golpe com mais força e velocidade que não pôde ser defendido, ele cambaleou para trás com um corte superficial no tórax.

Sheik levantou-se lançando um último olhar a Colley e então foi ajudar Forkres, Lyfnos, como sombra, agarrara seu tornozelo com uma mão negra que saia de sua sombra no chão, ela forçava e chutava, mas não conseguia se desvencilhar:

– Te peguei como a uma rata! – Exclamou ele com outra mão saindo da sombra, essa com uma lança.

Sheik golpeou os dois pulsos com suas mãos nuas, Lyfnos soltou uma exclamação e largou-a.

Neste exato momento Zelda chegou e analisou a situação, Kold estava em uma boa luta, muito boa na verdade, estava com um pequeno corte no rosto e outro no braço, já Hiaryham estava sem um braço e perdia muito sangue dourado que já formava uma poça no chão.

– Você não deveria lutar contra seu mestre, Kold! Vai ser punido por isso! – Exclamou Hiaryham que recuava dentando se defender de Kold com apenas um braço.

– Você não é mestre nem de porcos! – Exclamou Kold em meio a um golpe frontal que perfurou o Hiaryham, ele girou a espada e degolou-o pondo um fim definitivo a sua vida.

A Terra das Deusas estivera um caos nos últimos anos, houve discórdia entre elas e Din exilou-se no mundo terreno, mas pouco a pouco elas voltavam a se entender, depois de uma batalha violenta entre Din e Farore no mundo terreno, Nayru acalmou as duas e as ajudava a se entenderem.

Ganondorf também fora contaminado por isso e logo voltou a ser o que originalmente era, fingindo ainda ser um bom ser esperando o momento certo.

Parecia que ele finalmente havia chegado: Din e Farore estavam ainda feridas por causa de sua batalha e Nayru estava igualmente cansada por ter de cuidar e acalmar as duas.

No início o que ele queria era a Triforce, mas depois desses seiscentos anos viu que poderia fazer algo muito maior e de muito mais impacto, com todo o poder que tinha agora ele podia matar as três deusas.

Esse seria o golpe aterrador para o mundo terreno, sem as deusas o caos iria se espalhar e ele poderia facilmente dominar tudo sem precisar da Triforce para isso.

Ele preparara uma lâmina para isso, forjada no calor da lava da montanha que fora o lar de Din, Banhou-a na seiva das árvores da floresta em que vivera Farore e mergulhou-a n água do lago em que morara Nayru.

Ganondorf sabia que todas estavam alojadas em uma caverna que ficava exatamente no centro daquele lugar estranho.

As deusas suspeitavam dele já há anos atrás, mas imaginavam que quando o feitiço de purificação delas se acabasse ele iria destruir tudo até conseguir voltar para Hyrule, mas jamais em nenhum momento suspeitou que ele teria a coragem e ousadia para arquitetar um plano para destruir as deusas.

Din e Farore estavam deitadas na caverna, preocupadas em gastar suas forças em manter o que construíram há tanto tempo atrás, Nayru dividia essa tarefa com a de alimentá-las com uma água enfeitiçada que curaria seus ferimentos.

Ocupadas, não notaram o vulto que se esgueirou para dentro da caverna, Nayru estava curvada sobre Din obrigando-a a beber a água esverdeada.

Farore então o viu erguendo a espada sobre as outras duas, mas estava sem forças e tudo que pode fazer foi soltar um som sem qualquer significado.

A espada atravessou as duas, somando ao golpe o poder da Triforce, elas não soltaram nenhum som, mas a caverna ficou impregnada por brilhos azul e vermelho, que foram diminuindo até virarem pequenas bolinhas brilhantes.

Farore não conseguiu se mexer quando o viu se aproximando, ele deu um golpe vertical e como as outras, virou uma bolinha verde brilhante.

As três grandes deusas de Hyrule foram reduzi.das em três pequenas bolinhas brilhantes coloridas que Ganondorf colocou no bolso, o que traria conseqüências catastróficas.

Com Hiaryham derrotado, Kold foi até Lyfnos, que estava se saindo muito bem contra Forkres e Sheik.

Ela deu um passo para trás e lançou uma flecha, que perfurou o coração dele.

Ele virou uma sombra e se materializou novamente totalmente reconstituído. Sheik golpeou sua nuca cós as mãos, mas ele simplesmente virou a lança para trás e rasgou a pele do braço do outro

Kold golpeou com sua espada e conseguiu decepar a mão de Lyfnos, mas novamente se tornou uma sombra e recuperou o membro perdido.

Ele parecia não poder ser derrotado por nada, a batalha continuou, com três contra um e o um vencendo.

– Adivinhem? – Exclamou Lyfnos sorridente. – Sabem qual é o único meio para me derrotar? – Os olhares de ódio dos quatro responderam sua pergunta. – Isso mesmo! Nenhum! Eu sou imortal! – Ele gargalhou alto.

A gargalhada foi morrendo no silêncio daquele lugar e exatamente quando ele se calou completamente seis luzes apareceram rodeando a batalha.

Os Sábios estavam todos reunidos lá, de Stenka a Saria e todos os encararam muito surpresos, Rauru começou a falar:

– Algo horrível aconteceu. – Disse ele com uma voz pesada vocês precisam voltar para Hyrule.

– Como? – Perguntou Zelda hesitante.

– Você precisa acordar o Kanenkai da Destruição e fazer com que ele destrua esse mundo completamente. – Disse Darunia. – Tenho certeza de que ele pode.

Isso era absurdo. Todos estavam pensando isso, menos Lyfnos que sabia que era verdade.

Zelda sabia que não era certo discutir, eles não tinham motivos para discutir, afinal eles não diriam aquilo se não fosse verdade.

Sem dizer nada ela começou a correr para o penhasco, onde Kanahyor ainda estava desacordado. Um pouco de magia seria necessária.

Ela ergueu a mão na direção dele e usou a Triforce, ela caiu de joelhos no chão e ele se mexeu.

Lyfnos a seguira como uma sombra e os outros o seguiram também, ele já os estava quase alcançando.

Ele sentou-se no chão e olhou para ela, que tentou explicar a situação em poucas palavras:

– Kanahyor! – Exclamou ela desesperada. – Precisamos de você! Descobrimos que o único meio de sair daqui é destruindo esse mundo inteiro e só você pode fazer isso!

Ele olhou em volta sem dar sinais de entendimento, mas Lyfnos se materializou atrás de Zelda e a puxou para trás, ele se levantou em um salto.

– Não adianta! – Disse Kold correndo na direção deles. – Ele não pode ser derrotado!

Mas ele já estava decidido, ergueu a mão para Lyfnos e ele simplesmente _desapareceu_.

Os outros três chegaram com olhares perplexos:

– O que você fez? – Perguntou Zelda.

– O Enviei para um lugar onde ninguém o encontrará. – Respondeu calmamente, os Sábios apareceram em seu círculo brilhante:

– Uma magia simples, muito bem. Mas agora precisamos de todo o seu poder e o da Triforce também. – Disse Rauru. – Você precisa destruir essa dimensão completamente. Ela não é maior do que Hyrule e é frágil, não será difícil. – Ele pausou olhando para o outro, sabia que era odiado e não se importava. – Quanto a vocês, – Disse virando-se para os quatro. – Vocês devem vir conosco, fiquem bem no centro do círculo.

– Então busque o Colley primeiro. – Disse Forkres para Kold. – Ele deve estar muito ferido e precisa de cuidados.

Kold começou a caminhar na direção de Colley, a atmosfera ficou pesada, ele notou isso em Sheik e Zelda. A cada passo que dava mais percebia o que encontraria no final, na metade do caminho, parou.

– Ele está morto. – Disse Sheik sombriamente. – Morreu lutando para salvar a Princesa. Sinto muito. – Acrescentou.

Kold ficou calado, mas se voltou para trás e foi até eles. Zelda se sentiu muito mal naquela hora, estava sentindo toda a culpa pesar sobre ela, não fora culpada, mas não conseguia afastar esse sentimento.

Todos, menos Kanahyor se posicionaram no centro do círculo que os Sábios formavam e com um brilho multicolorido foram para a Câmara dos Sábios.

Ele ficou parado por alguns segundos e depois foi em direção ao centro da depressão, onde estavam os corpos de Colley e Hiaryham.

Havia duas poças de sangue no chão, um dourado e o outro vermelho, Kanahyor ficou entre os dois e colocou uma mão em cada poça.

O chão começou a rachar e das rachaduras saia um brilho prateado, ele sentiu a dor de sua magia, mas tinha que se forçar a continuar. Começou a usar o poder da Triforce do Poder.

Pedras começavam a se levantar do chão e desapareciam em uma nuvem prateada, Kanahyor caiu de joelhos no chão tentando não desmaiar com a dor colossal que sentia agora. Pedras cada vez maiores, até que tudo se tornou uma luz prateada e ele caiu no meio dela.

– Há uma emergência, terrível! – Disse Saria. – Algo que jamais poderíamos prever! – Ela estava chorando.

Eles já haviam esquecido o problema dos Sábios, Kold também chorava silenciosamente, por outro motivo e todos sentiam a dor dele.

Nenhum dos seis ligava para a morte de Colley, não chegaram a conhecê-lo, tinham um problema muito maior:

– Eu sei que vocês têm seus próprios problemas. – Disse Stenka. – Mas a coisa mais terrível aconteceu, Zelda. As deusas estão mortas!

A frase não surtiu o efeito desejado, Zelda, Kold e Forkres não prestavam atenção neles e não ligaram ou entenderam o que ela disse.

– Vocês entenderam o que ela disse? – Exclamou Ruto, mas não obteve resposta. Ela chamou o nome de cada um gritando muitas vezes até que obteve a atenção deles.

– Farore, Din e Nayru foram destruídas! – Berrou Nabooru. – É difícil compreender isso?

As palavras dela entraram na cabeça de Zelda e ecoaram até ela conseguir assimilar o significado da frase:

– O que? – Exclamou ela em um, berro surpreso. – Como isso é possível?

– Elas não estão mortas, é verdade. – Disse Rauru em um tom urgente. – Mas elas não podem fazer nada e não estão cumprindo suas tarefas celestiais! Veja!

O símbolo da Triforce abaixo deles sumiu e no lugar apareceu um lugar que ela conhecia, a Montanha da Morte, havia muita fumaça sobre ela e rios de lava caiam em direção à Vila Kakariko.

A imagem mudou, uma praia, ondas violentas e gigantescas invadiam uma cidade litorânea e destruíam tudo, a imagem mudou novamente, uma floresta em chamas, queimando rapidamente, o Símbolo voltou, cessando as imagens.

Eles ainda encaravam o chão, chocados, Forkres foi a primeira a falar:

– Eu não conheço muito sobre essas Deusas, como isso aconteceu?

– Zelda já deve ter lido sobre Ganondorf, também conhecido como Novo Deus ou Rei do Mal. Há seiscentos anos atrás ele foi enfeitiçado pelas deusas e pelo poder da Triforce, acalmando sua maldade. – Saria falava com pesar. – Agora isso acabou, ele criou uma espada especial e atacou as três enquanto estavam vulneráveis. Ele está com o que restou delas. Vocês precisam recuperá-las!

Ao dizer isso Kanahyor apareceu caído no chão, Zelda foi até ele, mas os outros não deram a menor atenção.

Kold se sentiu tentado a pisar na cabeça dele, matá-lo, não culpava a Princesa pela morte de seu amigo e sim a ele. Sabia que se ele não estivesse Zelda e Colley podiam ter fugido, conteve sua raiva e tentou se concentrar no enorme problema que iriam ter.

– Ele está no topo do Palácio Agulha, é para lá que nos os enviaremos, mas antes vamos curar o Kanenkai da Destruição. Se ele puder salvar a todos será a prova definitiva de que estávamos errados.

– E ele vai. – Disse Zelda decidida. – Eu disse desde o início.

Os seis sábios emanaram uma luz multicolorida e os quatro começaram a subir.

– Uma última coisa. – Disse Rauru lá de baixo. – Estejam preparados para mais de uma batalha.

Eles chegaram, estavam sem dúvida no Palácio Agulha, a sala era estreita e as paredes curvas formavam um cone que se fechava no alto.

Kanahyor estava de pé e olhava para o quinto ocupante com um olhar que poderia ser de surpresa, no mesmo segundo todos repararam nele.

Ele era alto e tinha uma pele escura, olhos e cabelos alaranjados, vestia uma armadura negra e uma capa vermelha, mas o que chamou a atenção de todos foi sua mão direita, havia nela o símbolo da Triforce, completo.

Zelda reconheceu-o de uma das figuras do Livro, era Ganondorf.


	22. Purificação

Capítulo XXII

Purificação

Ele encarou todos, um por um, surpreendeu-se um pouco quando eles de repente surgiram, mas agora sorria, seu olhar pousou em Zelda:

– Você! – Exclamou ele com raiva. – Como você sobreviveu durante seiscentos anos? Isso é muito curioso, mas vejo que você abandonou aquele pirralho metido e formou uma nova trupe para se fingirem de heróis.

Forkres tateou sua aljava a procura de flechas, mas não encontrou nenhuma, Kold conjurou sua espada negra e Kanahyor não se mexeu. Eles não conheciam o inimigo, mas sabiam que ele tinha a Triforce completa. Juntos eles também a tinham.

Um barulho de passos pesados na escada fez com que todos se virassem para olhar, havia também um barulho metálico, como se estivessem arrastando algo pelos degraus.

Eles avistaram uma cabeleira loira, subiu mais um degrau, olhos mortos e cinzentos, mais um degrau, o rosto completo de Link apareceu, ele subia as escadas arrastando a espada atrás dele.

– Você! – Repetiu Ganondorf. – Também? Depois dos seiscentos anos... – Seus olhos focalizaram a espada e ele sorriu. – Há muito tempo não a vejo, pensei tê-la perdido... Será que o feitiço de Soroen ainda está forte dentro dela?

Nenhum deles entendeu, Zelda olhava emocionada para seu irmão vivo ali vindo ao encontro deles. Kanahyor demonstrava desprezo e angústia ao ver aquele inimigo vivo novamente.

Zelda foi até ele chamando seu nome, ele ergueu a espada e a desceu sobre ela em um golpe. Ela surpresa não se mexeu, com lágrimas nos olhos pela emoção de revê-lo.

A lâmina atingiu pesada em seu ombro, Kanahyor correu até ela e ergueu a mão para Link, jogando-o para trás. Ele colocou a mão no ferimento e ele sumiu.

Ela caiu no chão, e Kold foi até lá, Forkres mancando:

– O que você fez com ela? – Perguntou ele em alta voz.

– Ela só está dormindo. – Isso foi confirmado por um ronco baixinho. – É parte do feitiço de cura.

Que ele se lembrasse, era a primeira vez que Kanahyor respondia a ele desde que se encontraram.

Todos os três pensavam a mesma coisa, eles teriam que lutar separados, Zelda dormia e Forkres estava ferida e sem armas, não poderiam completar a Triforce.

Kanahyor tinha uma idéia vaga de como resolver isso, mas sabia que ele não aprovaria, mas mesmo assim era o que iria tentar. Colocou sua mão direita sobre a dela e o Símbolo da Triforce da Coragem e Metade do Poder brilharam, a mão dela também brilhou.

Kold percebeu de imediato, ele estava absorvendo a Triforce da Sabedoria de Zelda. Os dois teriam que lutar cada um contra um dos outros dois, não poderiam contar com a Princesa e Forkres não poderia fazer muito, por isso teriam que reunir a Triforce para competir com a outra.

Ganondorf observava calado, percebeu que aquele garoto havia decidido que iria enfrentá-lo sem ajuda, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa teria achado ridículo, mas havia passado séculos com a Triforce e isso lhe dera novos poderes, com isso pode ver a legião de espíritos que cercavam o Kanenkai, assassinos e sedentos de sangue, sabia que eles eram destruidores.

Forkres estava ocupada em distrair Link enquanto os outros terminavam o que estavam fazendo, pensava no que havia visto na Câmara dos Sábios, mas mesmo assim não tinha ciência da dimensão dos problemas que teriam.

Quando Kanahyor terminou de absorver a Triforce da Sabedoria, Kold ergueu a mão direita, sobre ela flutuava metade de um triângulo dourado:

– Pegue. – Disse ele com a voz pesada encarando-o nos olhos.

Ele assentiu e segurou o triângulo, que se desfez em um pó dourado que foi absorvido por sua mão, a Triforce estava completa.

A impressão que ele tinha era de que tudo estava diferente, podia ver e ouvir mais do que antes, havia vultos em todos os cantos e eles o cercavam como uma espiral.

Ganondorf percebeu que havia acabado, esperou Kanahyor se aproximar o suficiente e ergueu as duas mãos para o alto.

Uma esfera dourada se fechou em volta deles isolando-os dos outros:

– Não queremos interrupções, não é mesmo? – Ele ergueu a mão e lançou uma bola dourada de energia.

Kold foi até Link, Forkres estava muito mais ferida do que antes e se jogou no chão quando o viu, ele assumiu a luta. Com sua espada negra defendeu o golpe da estranha espada de Link, a espada se partiu na metade.

Ele começou a desviar dos ataques sem poder defender, até que bateu as costas em algo sólido, a esfera em que lutavam Kanahyor e Ganondorf.

O espaço na sala já era mínimo e ainda mais reduzido por causa da barreira, sobrava pouco mais que três metros quadrados para que eles lutassem, o que desfavorecia em muito sua evasão.

Com a espada arruinada e sem a Triforce estava claro que perderia, precisava de uma espada poderosa que não se quebrasse por causa da outra, precisava da Master Sword.

Ele não sabia onde Zelda a deixara, mas poderia abrir um portal para onde quer que fosse... Mas não poderia arriscar que Link também entrasse no portal.

Teria que pedir para Forkres fazê-lo, lançou um olhar para ela, chamando-a, ela veio e ele murmurou sua idéia.

Depois de mais uma investida furiosa de Link ele se jogou para o lado para evitá-la, a espada atingiu a barreira que se despedaçou como vidro.

Kold estava pronto para abrir um portal quando olhou para Kanahyor, dentro de uma bainha estava guardada a espada.

Ele lançou um raio prateado com a mão e observou que os espíritos que o rodeavam em espiral seguiam o fluxo do ataque e investiam contra Ganondorf, que se defendia com a capa. Ele brilhou dourado e isso jogou o raio para longe, chegou mais perto para socar Kanahyor, que criou um escudo prateado de espíritos que flutuava no ar.

Nesse momento a barreira dourada que os cercava explodiu em cacos, eles se viraram e viram a causa, Ganondorf encarou com ódio sua antiga espada.

– Kanahyor. – Chamou Kold. – Preciso dessa espada que está com você!

Ele olhou para a Master Sword, há muito tempo havia se esquecido que estava com ela. Não iria usá-la e ao que parecia os outros precisavam dela.

Diferente de antes, Ganondorf aproveitou a oportunidade para atacar, Kanahyor estava retirando a Master Sword da bainha e não teria notado se não fosse pela Triforce, ele a usou e criou uma barreira mais poderosa, viu que os espíritos se afastavam da luz dourada.

Ao ver isso, Ganondorf também usou o poder de sua Triforce, a barreira se desfez, mas parou o golpe.

Ele finalmente jogou a espada no chão e voltou para se concentrar na batalha, o fluxo de espíritos que o rodeava se tornava mais denso, os dois notaram isso. Ele correu na direção do inimigo, ele criou uma barreira. Kanahyor se jogou para o outro lado e quando estava a menos de um centímetro de Ganondorf ergueu as mãos e lançou um denso, grande e poderoso raio dourado, que atingiu em cheio suas costas, ele foi arremessado para o outro lado da sala e caiu sobre Kold, que corria para a espada.

Kold recebeu o impacto da parede por estar atrás e ainda foi esmagado por Ganondorf, caiu de joelhos no chão, Forkres ao ver isso correu até a espada, dessa vez sem erro e pegou-a do chão.

Ganondorf pôs os dois pés na cabeça dele e impulsionou-se para o outro lado, na direção de Kanahyor, mas no momento em que se aproximava, Link ergueu a espada e um fez um corte fundo que se estendia do ombro ao pulso, Ganondorf caiu no chão e ele aproveitou para lhe lançar um raio prateado.

O fluxo dos espíritos foram até ele e o golpe o atingiu, ao invés de investirem contra ele como da outra vez, eles foram até o ferimento de onde saia o sangue e começaram a bebê-lo.

Ganondorf observou isso horrorizado e balançou o braço para se livrar deles, mas eles não se mexeram. Usou a Triforce e um brilho dourado invadiu todo o cômodo, os espíritos voaram para longe dele.

Um golpe de Link desceu em Ganondorf, mas dessa vez só atingiu as roupas, ele se levantou e afastou Link com um chute, foi novamente na direção de Kanahyor.

Forkres entregou a Master Sword a Kold. Ninguém notou que quando Link atacou Ganondorf, três pequenas bolinhas brilhantes coloridas rolaram pelo chão, Link recolheu-as.

Kold foi até ele agora que tinha a espada certa golpeou Link com ela, ele se defendeu com a outra, nenhuma das duas quebrou dessa vez.

Ganondorf não podia agora parar de usar a Triforce, pois o fluxo de espíritos só esperavam essa chance para ir até ele. Kanahyor estava atacando e não precisava usar constantemente seu poder, o que economizava suas forças.

Zelda continuava caída dormindo roncando alto, ninguém dera atenção para ela, pelo menos até aquela hora, Ganondorf segurou-a por trás e colocou a mão direita ameaçadoramente ao lado de sua cabeça.

– Pare de atacar, ou ela morre! – Disse ele em uma exclamação ofegante e desesperada, – E faça esses monstros pararem de me perseguir! – ele olhou aterrorizado para os espíritos.

– Eu não sei fazer isso. – Disse Kanahyor andando na direção dele. – Eles são espíritos de sangue! – Pela primeira vez desde que ele o havia visto, parecia preocupado. – Solte ela, você não precisa dela!

– Não mesmo? Fique parado! – Ordenou enquanto lançava uma bola dourada de energia.

Ele obedeceu e não se mexeu, ele foi atingido, mas não mostrou nenhum sinal da dor que sentia.

Kold lutava com Link com, velocidade e habilidade, não poderia dizer qual dos dois era melhor e a luta não parecia ter fim, por isso forkres decidiu intervir.

Ela correu até e segurou-o por trás:

– Ataque agora Kold! Mire o braço!

Ele obedeceu, rapidamente ele cortou fora a mão de Link que carregava a espada, ela caiu estridente no chão como se reclamasse.

Link caiu no chão inerte, Forkres observou-o e sorriu para Kold.

Era cedo demais para sorrir, Kanahyor estava ajoelhado no chão enquanto Ganondorf desferia uma série de ataques segurando Zelda com a outra mão.

Kold percebeu isso e correu na direção deles, mas ele notou:

– Nem tente, Príncipe dos Kanenkais ou ela estará morta, espere sua vez.

Kanahyor olhava com ódio para Ganondorf, mas estava trêmulo de preocupação Kold notou isso e correu escada abaixo.

– Seu irmão fugiu para salvar a vida? Ou será que está tramando alguma coisa? – Perguntou ele sorrindo com deboche.

Ele foi envolvido por uma aura dourada criada pela Triforce.

Zelda ainda estava dormindo e Ganondorf voltou a atacar com fúria, não notou um círculo negro que se abria atrás dele...

Kold pulou lá de dentro atacando com a Master Sword em um ataque giratório. Ganondorf largou Zelda e caiu no chão agonizando de dor, Kold também estava muito ferido, pois ao atacar a aura da Triforce foi como se tivesse atacado a si mesmo também, caiu ao lado dele.

Quando Ganondorf ergueu a cabeça, viu Kanahyor imponente de pé em frente a ele, segurando alguma coisa que parecia-se com...

– Meu braço! – Exclamou ele. Kanahyor segurava seu braço direito com a Triforce.

O fluxo de espíritos desceu sobre ele e começou a beber todos o sangue que saia dos ferimentos e ele gritou e berrou, mas eles continuavam.

Kanahyor estava muito fraco e agora que a luta acabara sentia isso, deixou-se cair no chão inconsciente pela terceira vez naquele dia, mas antes disso viu um vulto de cabelos dourados descendo a escada, ou seria apenas uma luz?

Com todo o barulho, Zelda finalmente acordara, e viu algo dourado descendo as escadas, mas não se interessou em saber o que era, porque viu horrorizada Kanahyor caído no chão, com a mão estendida tocando a poça de sangue de Ganondorf e o sangue sendo absorvido por sua mão.

Na Câmara dos Sábios, Kanahyor fora o último a acordar, todos estavam ali incluindo Link esperando por ele, Rauru observou-o acordando satisfeito:

– Você finalmente acordou! – Disse sorrindo. – Então podemos continuar, estávamos justamente nos desculpando com Zelda, ela estava certa no final, você é um herói.

– E é exatamente por isso – Falou ela sorrindo. – que quero fazer uma proposta para todos vocês! Com Link agora vivo novamente – Ele sorriu amargurado, seu braço sem mão já não sangrava mais. – O que vocês acham de todos viverem no Castelo de Hyrule. – Stenka e Nabooru trocaram olhares desconfortáveis.

Kold e Forkres se encararam, ele assentiu e ela respondeu:

– Com toda essa confusão acabada, nós queremos voltar para Kanasrayou e arrumar o reino, tudo está uma bagunça e eles precisam de seu rei.

– É uma pena. – Disse Zelda, mas não parecia ressentida, não esperava que eles aceitassem. Olhou com expectativa para Kanahyor, que estava com os olhos fechados e braços cruzados um pouco afastado dos outros.

– Não. – Disse ele abrindo os olhos para o desapontamento de Zelda e felicidade de Link. – Você não estava certa. – Continuou friamente. – Eu _sou_ um assassino embora vocês pensem que não, me tornei assassino desde que fui para o deserto, Kold sabe que ninguém que vai para aquele deserto sobrevive, já que os espíritos sedentos acabam com todo seu sangue. Mas eu consegui, graças a Triforce, fazer com que eles me dessem o seu poder. – Seu tom de voz aumentou furiosamente. – É por isso que eu sou poderoso! É por isso que eu sobrevivi até agora! – Ele ficou calmo novamente. – Mas para isso eu também tive que ar algo em troca e o que eles pediram foi sangue. Entenderam? Eu preciso matar e absorver o sangue dos inimigos, se não eles absorvem o meu, já estão imunes a mim e por isso não tenho escapatória. – Ele olhou para Zelda. – Por isso não vou!

Os Sábios olharam uns para os outros, até que Darunia disse:

– Nós podemos resolver isso.

– Podem? – Exclamou Zelda ansiosa. – Como?

– Com a purificação. – Disse Ruto misteriosamente. – Com o nosso poder somado ao da Triforce, podemos banir todos os espíritos. Você só perderá um pouco de seu poder, já que passou tanto tempo com eles que recebeu parte de seu poder.

Kanahyor viu o fluxo de espíritos se mexer de um modo mais incômodo, olhou para Ruto e assentiu.

Nabooru pediu para que os outros se afastassem e que Kanahyor se separasse da Triforce e a deixasse sobre ele no centro da sala. Ele obedeceu.

Os espíritos haviam percebido e o fluxo investiu contra ele, mas era tarde demais.

Antes que alcançassem Kanahyor todos os Sábios lançaram raios coloridos na Triforce e um brilho dourado salpicado em cores subitamente apareceu. Kanahyor lançou um raio prateado também, sem espíritos, que também brilhou na sala.

O brilho desapareceu subitamente e o fluxo parou a investida e voltou a formar uma espiral. Nada aconteceu. Mas então uma linha dourada apareceu no topo, formando-se e descendo. Logo em seguida mais e mais linhas apareciam na espiral de espíritos, eles giravam com as linhas e com um gemido se desfaziam no ar. Todos o viram rodeado pela espiral dourada, nenhum deles podia ver, mas não havia espíritos e ele sentia isso!

– Agora você pode ir para o castelo exclamou Zelda emocionada e alegre.

– Não. – Disse Stenka sombriamente. – Vocês não recuperaram as Deusas. A conseqüência disso foi de que outra pessoa as levou. Venham.

Todos se transformaram em luzes e o cenário a sua volta mudou, estavam do lado de fora do Palácio Agulha, com a Triforce ainda flutuando ali. Kold e Forkres não foram com eles.

– Um antigo inimigo voltou de alguma forma e agora temos de agir com cautela. – Disse Nabooru. – Principalmente com as Deusas sem ação. Esse homem chamado Soroen causou terror em Hyrule há seiscentos anos atrás. A ferramenta que ele usou, fomos nós, os Sábios e a Triforce.

– Quando soubemos de sua volta imediatamente traçamos um plano para protegermos a todos. – Continuou Saria. – Decidimos separar a Triforce em três mundos diferentes. – Disse sombriamente. – E os três enviados também! – Ela olhou para os três. – Nós não apareceremos mais neste mundo, nem mesmo nos templos, com exceção de Stenka.

Rauru assumiu a explicação:

– Soroen está com as deusas e sendo o mais poderoso caberá a Kanahyor persegui-lo e assumir a tarefa divina de Din zelando pela paz no mundo. – A terra começou a tremer. – Zelda ficará na Sacred Realm em um sono induzido concentrada somente na tarefa de Nayru. – Falou pesadamente. – E como Link pode agora ir do mundo dos vivos ao dos mortos, ele ficará lá no mesmo estado de Zelda. Isso irá proteger a Triforce e os enviados, embora vocês não aprovem a divisão. Vocês também não conseguiram fazer as tarefas tão bem quanto elas, mas não há mais ninguém para fazer isso enquanto elas se recuperam. Kold e Forkres não precisam passar por isso, nós os deixamos no Castelo Subterrâneo. Peguem seus pedaços da Triforce.

Link tocou na Triforce e ela se dividiu, indo um pedaço para cada um.

– Adeus Zelda. Não podemos conversar nem um pouco... Desculpe-me por tudo o que eu fiz. – Disse ele entrando em um portal negro atrás dele.

Ela assistiu com pesar ele sumindo e o portal para o mundo dos mortos se fechar atrás dele. Começou a chorar silenciosamente pensando no que viria depois.

O Palácio Agulha cedeu ao tremor de terra desabando, Stenka saiu da porta bem a tempo e foi até eles ofegante.

– Antes de irmos – Disse ela segurando a espada que trouxera Link de volta à vida. – Não poderemos mais ajudar você, depois de tudo que fez por nós. Você ficou com duas tarefas difíceis, portanto use esta espada, ela é muito poderosa.

Ela entregou a espada a ele enquanto olhava paro o chão.

– Stenka... – Disse Zelda sem parar de chorar, mas sem deixar escapar nenhum soluço. – Também quero te pedir uma coisa. Se você puder, entregue a Kanahyor todos as armas e proteções que me entregaram quando eu os despertei, está bem?

A ama assentiu e abraçou Zelda que deixou escapar um soluço e depois começou a correr para Hyrule, os seis foram envolvidos por luzes e começaram a subir para o céu, Kanahyor observou-os desaparecendo de vista sem se atrever a fazer nenhum som. Lá no alto antes de sumirem completamente Zelda soltou um último soluço que ecoou por toda a planície.

Sem nenhum som, mas ao que conseguisse se lembrar primeira vez na sua vida chorando, Kanahyor continuou observando por um tempo, como se esperasse vê-los ressurgir.

FIM?

Nota do autor: Decidi acabar dividir essa Fic em mais uma parte, pois em nenhum momento eu bolei o final da história assim, mas se eu continuar não separar vai ficar muito grande e já há alguns capítulos o nome Evil Eyes não se encaixa mais, portanto esperem pela próxima parte que sai na semana que vem e vai fechar a história. The Legend of Zelda: The War of Blood vem aí...


End file.
